Sage Of Vixens King of Lust
by Grim The Reaper Kitsune
Summary: Naruto finds the best summoning contract: horny and powerful vixens! Watch as Naruto has the time of his life... for the rest of his life! This is a very different sided story of naruto. No longer will he be the idiot. 1st person story. LEMONS after 3rd chapter. Up to a certain chapter this belongs to Deflim
1. Chapter 1 Into the Fox Hole

Delfim: Hey readers and writers out there. I am finally back!

Ego: And with a new story, sweet!

Delfim: Yeah, I know. So I know that this is not the most original of stories but I wanted to make a try at it. Naruto finding the fox : Sweet, Kyubi training and the fox clan behind him, Naruto is going to kick ass!

Delfim: Huh… Kyubi isn't helping, at least, not right

Ego: Wait WHAT? What do you mean?

Delfim: I mean what I have just said, Kyubi isn't helping! You want to know more, read and shut up! Oh and to all readers, it is going to be a story told in the first person, so we will see everything from Naruto's 1

Meeting the Vixens

…I, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. You probably know me, blond hair, blue eyes, whisker marks on my cheeks, a natural tan, 10 year old and dresses the best orange jumpsuit in the Village. I was walking out of the academy pissed to no end

!

Yes, I was pissed. I just failed at the academy on my first try. I was the only one to fail in the class. Not my fault that they had the written part… and the bushin… and that my taijutsu sucks…

Well, fine I am not that , I tried so hard, and what did I get?

A teacher mocking how a little demon could never pass the test. Even if the others didn't hear him, I did.

I am not as stupid as people think. I just hate history and such. If they ask things about techniques I would answer, even if I myself can't do any. But that doesn't mean I am dumb!

I know about Kyubi.

I found out when I was trying the bushin and a seal appeared in my stomach. Not what to see in your stomach is it? I was curious, though, so I sneaked into the Library… because demons like me couldn't enter the library or such bullshit.

I went through the sealing books. To think sealing arts are so powerful yet there are so few books about it. On the other hand, there were ninjutsu books everywhere. One would think that a shinobi is forced to know that it matters.

I kept looking but didn't find anything. So I knew that if there was one place where I would find it, it would be in the forbidden , that forbidden scroll. The one with all the forbidden techniques from Konoha.

I always wanted to find said scroll, but Oji-san, Sarutobi Hiruzen, A.K.A. Sandaime Hokage, never let me read it. At least his reason was good: "Naruto, some of those techniques are dangerous, if not life threatening! I just can't let a child, not even a genin, read it!"

That does not mean that I didn't, but out of respect for the Hokage, I only looked for the seal, I didn't read the rest. I found it, the Shiki Fuin!

As I read the description, I started to get confused. It was generally used to seal the soul of someone inside another at the cost of that person's life. Also good to create Jinchuurikis, humans with demons sealed in

was then that I did 2 plus 2. The day that I was born, 10 October, was the day Kyubi was defeated by the Yondaime. What if he defeated and not killed? That means the soul in my belly would be… Kyubi's.I was hurt, badly. Not because I have a demon in my belly, after reading the description of Jinchuuriki, I kind of understood that I was still human. No, what freaked me out was the realization that I could no longer trust some would be confused about how from discovering that I had a demon in my belly I could say I couldn't trust Oji-san.

Well, it is like this, every time I ended in the hospital because of a beating, I would ask Oji-san "Why do they hate me? Why do they do this things?" And he would always say "I don't know, Naruto.

"One doesn't need to be a genius to know that he was lying after reading this. He had to read the Shiki Fuin part and that would have made the gears work in his head, it is just one of the things a person doesn't connect.

So he had to no, he kept saying that he didn't know. I wonder if he knows about my parents I am getting off track!So yeah, I had to listen to a bastard teacher saying that I should have never been in the academy.

I seethed. It is not my fault that I have an unhelpful demon in my belly! Did I went to the Hokage as a baby and said "HEY, PICK ME! I WANT TO HAVE A DEMON IN MY STOMACH!" No, I guess I didn' worst is that the demon was not helpful, maybe the seal or something but it is like he isn't there. Which is a shame as I wanted to ask a very important question to the beast: Is it male or female?Yes, I hold no macho ideas that the demon was some evil bastard that wanted to destroy the village. Actually, if it was female it would make much more sense why she attacked: PMS! And yes, I do know the difference between man and woman, sex and what ?

You can thank an Inu Anbu that was reading a book while I was in the Hospital. I was hurt and bored so I turned to the only visible Anbu and saw him read a book. "What are you reading?" I asked out of I know what most must think his reaction was: telling me that I was too young to know or that it was a thing that he bought recently, not that great. But the man came close to me and gave me the book. "Why don't you take a look?" he asked in a voice filled with I did.

My head swirled with the images. After I read it a few times I came to the conclusion that it wasn't such a bad book, it had a nice plot… though it did have many sex parts that made it difficult for me to look at a woman without when I could finally look at a woman without blush, I became curious and decided to sneak into the may think it is easy to sneak into a library, it is not. The librarian is an Haruno, and somehow she is dating a Hyuga.

So not only is it difficult to sneak by but also it is bad if you are caught, as you might lose your I succeeded and read the books necessary for me to understand. Thus I got the birds and bees talk… through books. But look at me drifting from the matters at hand. I guess I normally don't talk about my life so when I do, I don't stop as I was walking my way back to the dump that is my apartment, cursing at my belly about "Unhelpful demons." I come across a group of kids, genin if their headbands were any indication, beating a poor fox. Yes, the reason why is the same why people hate me: Kyubi. People hate that fox so much the council tried to get a law about hunting foxes approved. Go

od thing Oji-san stopped them, not that everyone obeys the old , these genin were hurting them badly, if the screams of agony from the poor fox were any indications. So I ran and jumped on the back of one of them, destabilizing him and sending him to the floor. Suffice to say, the genin were pissed."What do you want, orphan?" asked the buffer of them all, an Akimichi.

The guy was fat, but also muscular so I knew I was in for a tough time."Leave the fox alone, why are you hurting her?" I asked. Sure I knew why the adults did it, but kids too?"Because dad said foxes are evil and must be killed!" said another genin. This one seemed to be an Inuzuka, if his dog partner growling at me was any indication. "He also said that I should be mean to you too! Let's get him!"

Suddenly, I realized a couple of things: On my side, me, an academy student, and a wounded fox which was to wounded and young to be able to help; on the other side, 5 genin, 2 belonging to clans which means that even if by some miracle I was able to beat them, the clan heads would have my head, that is if I could beat I did the best thing I could think off: I grabbed the fox and POOF!

As they looked to the spot where I once was, seeing a chair in my place, they became confused and started looking around. I ran around the corner, mentally thanking my luck that I knew the substitution jutsu, even if the smallest object I could substitute with was that chair. Doesn't matter, it worked!Or so I thought, until I saw them running after me. That is when I face palmed. I forgot one of them was an INUZUKA! That bastard must have caught my scent and now I was in for was not the worse. NO, the worse was when one of the kids started yelling "He has the fox! Get him!"Now let's have a bit of math class!

A yelling genin, pointing to a running me plus a huge amount of civilians who hate me equals a very screwed me, running from a mob. Life here I was, running from a huge mob that was tailing me as I held a small fox. I knew that although I had a very good stamina, running from mobs helps after all, I knew that I couldn't hold it much longer. I had to find a way to escape, but with the Inuzuka there that would be is when I saw the sewer. Well, better than being beaten to death, I guess.

So I just escaped to the sewers. Good thing that place smelled horrible, the Inuzuka couldn't follow the scent now!As I came out in the other side of the village. I took the little fox to my home. I took care of it for the night, bandaged her and had her stay in my house. It was not hard, I just had to put my clothes to do a nice fox next day, I took the now better looking fox to the forest. As I put her down I said "Now go, before they see you again."The fox turned to him and yipped before turning and walking slowly. I stood there, looking as she went before she turned back to me and yipped again."What is the matter? Just go!" I pleaded. But the fox didn't move. I then understood that she wanted me to follow her. So I did. We got into this clearing and she came close to a hole and yipped.

I smirked. "Even if it is very generous, I can't share that fox hole with you, it is too small."But the small fox continued yipping. So I decided to have a look. The hole was not that big, probably as large as my head, but it was deep. There, in the middle of the hole, a seal stood.

The fox then Yipped again. I looked at her and she stomped the floor forcibly, like she was pressing something. So I turned to the seal and decided to try. I pressed all I remember next was a loud POOF!When I woke up, I was just seeing blurs.

Once my vision returned I saw a lot of… foxy woman?I jumped out of my skin and looked around. Around me were all kind of foxy woman, all tipes of fur color and all kind of sizes. Even enormous sizes! I looked around, shocked. They were all NAKED!"He is cute." Said one of the fox girls."He will be really handsome when he is older." Said another that looked like she was on her forties.I resisted the urge to just have the biggest nosebleed ever. I had to know where I was, and who where this goddess looking vixens!"What… what is going on here?" I asked, nervous.

Then a thought crossed me. What if this were somehow the family of Kyubi? Oh fuck!"Hi there!" said a loud voice. I looked up and saw the biggest fox I had ever seen. She was HUGE! Like Hokage mountain size! She was an orange furred fox with white on her underside.

She was looking at me, orange eyes looking at my own, though it was tough seeing how big she was. "I'm sure you are confused right now, but all I can say is… welcome to the Vixen land!"I looked at her, a bit nervous. "Aren't you with Kyubi or something?"The vixens, blinked, before all started laughing out loud."Kyubi? Kid, Kyubi is a demon fox! We are the vixen summoning clan, it is way different!" said the giant one. "Oh, and by the way, name is Keisei!"I blinked at her.

"So you have no relation with the Kyubi?""Not really, no. Why?""Well, I…" I didn't know if I should tell them about me being the jinchuuriki for Kyubi. Even if they didn't have any connection to Kyubi, they might still hate me for my connection to him! I didn't have to…"I believe, Keisei-sama, that this boy might be the Jinchuuriki of the Kyubi."

I and the rest of the vixens turned to look and saw a blue fox woman dressed in a Taoist monk dress."What do you mean, Yue? Explain!" yelled Keisei, making me more and more nervous about my presence in this place.

"I mean, that he has a Shiki Fuin in his stomach area." Said Yue. "That would explain why he was so afraid of us at his arrival and why he wanted to know if we are connected to the Kyubi."All eyes were on me. I looked around. I thought I would see glares of hatred everywhere I turned and that they would kill me or something. I was shocked: there were no glares, only tears."POOR THING!" yelled a group of them and suddenly I was being hugged by all sides.

I unconsciously tensed, I didn't know what to do! It felt nice, but for a moment a thought occurred me. Are they trying to choke me?Keisei seemed to figure out what I was thinking, because she roared. "Enough girls! The poor child must have never had so much contact, give him time and go slow!" said Keisei as she enrolled her giant tail around me. I was freaked out. What now?"Don't eat me!" I yelled, desperate as

I tried to get away. But then she brought me close and rubbed me against her furry face. It felt… nice. She then said, in a low voice. "Let it go, kit. None of us is going to hurt you. We are here for you know."I couldn't react. My head was racing, I couldn't understand what she said. They are here for me? It was at that moment that it hit me: they cared about me! My eyes were filled with tears as I cried into the foxes face. The rest of the foxes looked at me, all having a bit of tears themselves.I continue crying until I somehow fell asleep. The last thing I remember was the soft, warm fur around me and the comforting words Keisei told me.

I woke up in a bed. I knew it was a bed, it felt soft, but not nearly as soft as the fur of Keisei.

I started to wake up, inspecting my surroundings. I was in a nice bedroom, it had a dull yellow color on the walls like the sun was just lazy in his shine and the bed was a couples size. I would look over more, but the most intense of smells hit my nose.

I practically drooled as I walked down the I found the origin of the smell, my eyes gained hearts of their own! There, at the stove were the heavenly scent was coming from, was a yellow vixen cooking. Not only was she beautiful, being around the thirties or something, but she only had an apron on her body! I could see her ass there! And a glistening pussy to!The fox turned around and smiled at the way I was looking at her.

"Hello, Naruto. Come here, we have much to talk about."I kept looking at her, her perfect DD cup breast taunting me through the apron. But then I realized what she said and just answered with the most intelligent answer ever."Huh?"

Authors Notes:

Delfim: And that is enough!

Ego: What? No sex! Come on, you promised lemons!

Delfim: I did, didn't I. Well, next

Ego: Cheater!

Delfim: You can't call me cheater! I haven't cheated on Laurelene yet!

Ego: That is not what your girlfriend : Please, my girlfriend is angry because she thinks I have too many female friends. She is just too much : *cough**cough*Cheater*cough**cough*.

Delfim: Fuck you,

Ego!Review


	2. Chapter 2 Details

So I was dragged by my too much enthusiastic guide. As I walked around town, I felt at ease. There was no cold glare or hatred look on the vixens. Some even had a hungry look.

Which it made me both excited and fearful. Can I really pleasure an entire clan?

Delfim: Hey there, new chapter from a soon to be a lemonade story!

Ego: Just hurry the fuck off! I want to read it!

Delfim: EGO! You are not allowed to be lustful, you are my ego! So you have to be egotistical!

Ego: That is not fair, I want equal right! Every part of one being should have the same rights!

Delfim: Right, there is one problem with that. You see, different parts of the individual deal with different things. You can't give the same importance to your lust as you do to your tactical mind. So yeah, different jobs, different rights.

Ego: That is so unfair.

Delfim: If it makes you feel better, I will let you be an lustful bastard. BUT, that can only happen as long as I myself don't become lustful and my lust doesn't gain life like you did.

Ego: Oh, come on! It's not like that can happen that soon!

Delfim: Whatever. So people enjoy!

Chapter 2 Knowing the Vixens

I still could not process the current situation: me, an hot fox woman, a kitchen, she is naked… well, she has the apron but you get what I mean, and she says we have much to talk about.

3 points I want to stress out. 1, why the hell is there no screaming of demon and attempts for my hide? 2, talk? I can hardly focus on her without focusing on those taunting breasts of hers, how can I talk? 3 what about?

So there I was, trying to fix my eyes on hers though they stubbornly want to fall down. Somehow, she seemed amused by my actions.

"Sweetie, my eyes are up here, but if you want to talk with my 'girls', well…" said the fox lady.

That awoke me as I forced myself to look at her face. "I am so sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"Don't worry, Naruto." Said the fox lady. "If I didn't want that reaction, I would be dressed, no? Oh and by the way, my name is Xiu."

"Xiu?"

"Yes, silly. You don't have to act like an echo, you know. Anyway, we have some things to talk about, but first it is time to eat. And I just made one of my favorites, I hope you like it." She said as she went to the stove again. "Oh, could you get the girls? They are in the back, the door at your right near the stairs."

"The girls?"

"Yes, the black one is Iris, she may be a little bit shy but she is a sweet girl. Then there is Ruki, she has red fur, and a bad temper so don't get her mad. They both want to be Rena warriors."

"Rena warriors?"

"Just get them, sweetie. It is time for lunch already!"

I nodded. What did you expect? I still couldn't grasp what was going on. I was so confused, my body went into auto pilot, just walking to where she told me to. Not even acknowledging my surroundings as I walked.

I came to the back of the house and found a small amount of grass and two fox like girls who seemed like they were sparring. The first was black, she was tall, much taller than me and had a pose in battle that made her seem even taller, standing all stiff. Only her tail waved behind her. Her eyes were obsidian black and held amusement as she looked at her opponent. This one would be Iris.

The second was a red furred one, she was shorter than her, just as tall as me but she had an pinaple haircut orange in color. She was panting hard, holding herself in a squat position, her harms near her chest, her tail not moving. Her fur was all messy, showing that she was the one loosing so far as Iris seemed like she wasn't even hurt. This one would be Ruki.

I gulped, thinking whether I should warn them that the food was on the table or if I should just let them continue. However, as I thought this, Ruki ran to Iris, jumping in the air and raising her knee.

Iris crossed her arms in front of her face, not only defending the attack, but throwing Ruki out balance. She then ran towards her opponent and punched her in the gut. As Ruki fell on the floor, Iris said "Never rush to an opponent unless you have a plan, it could prove disastrous to you, especially if you use techniques such as the knee jump."

"Ack, just you wait, Iris!" yelled Ruki. "Next time I will beat you and so damn hard, even mommy will have trouble picking you up!"

"Sure… until then, continue practicing." Said Iris in a I don't believe you voice.

"Hum…" I said nervous. That attracted the attention of both girls.

"Oh, you're awake." Said Ruki. "I thought that you would sleep until tomorrow. Not even an hurricane could awake you."

"Ruki." Warned Iris.

"What?" asked Ruki to her sister.

"Hum, your mother said that the food is ready." I said.

"Okay, let's go Blondie." Said Ruki.

Now that is one thing you don't joke about. "My name is not Blondie, I am Naruto Uzumaki!" I said as if that meant I am the greatest.

"Don't care, your name is now Blondie!" said Ruki with a smirk in her face.

I growled at her. "Watch it, Red!"

"Hey, name is not red, it's Ruki!" said Ruki, now pissed to.

"Don't care, your name is now Red!" I said, triumphant.

Ruki was scolding and we were glaring at each other like mad. "Shouldn't we, you know, go to the kitchen now?" Iris asked. We both looked at her to see amusement and mirth in her eyes.

"Fine, but this is not over, Blondie!" "You have no idea Red!"

As we rushed to the kitchen, Xiu had the food already on the table. I looked at it and went wide eyed. It… it was…

"RAMEN!" I yelled happily. I died and went to heaven. The others giggled at my shout.

"I take it you like ramen, huh? Let's just see how much." Said Xiu.

********Some time later*******

I patted my belly, happy and satisfied. The others looked at me in a mist of amusement, horror, mirth and shock.

"I never saw anyone eat so much on their own!" said Iris.

"How can he be so thin and eat so much?" asked Xiu.

"I am both amazed and horrified." Said Ruki. "He can't be human, there is just no way!"

I patted my stomach, full to the brim. Then I turned to Xiu and said "What did you want to talk about, Xiu-chan?"

Xiu smiled at me. "Well, we, the vixens, have a proposition for you."

"Me?" I asked, confused.

"Yes, you. You see, the vixen clan has not had a summoner for a long time. And by the kits opinion in the human world, you are worthy of it." She said as she looked at me.

"You mean you want me to be your summoner?" I asked, shocked.

"And the award for the most obvious statement of the year goes to: Blondie!" yelled Ruki.

I didn't care what Ruki said, I was more focused on what I had just heard. "But, why me?"

"You risked your life to save one of our own." Said Iris. "The little vixen you found, Kon-Kon, you saved her from those genin. So she put a very good word about you to Keisei-sama and she agreed."

My head was spinning. I was worthy of something? That was not a normal thing for me so I was both confused and happy. Someone finally cares about me. Then I felt something else, I felt attached to them. It felt strong, like nothing could break it. I decided to myself: Hokage was second priority, first, is to do my best as the Vixen summoner.

I must have spaced out, because next thing I know Xiu was waving her hand in front of my face. "Naruto, sweetie, there is more we wish to discuss."

looked at her startled, but nodded. She then said "Now there are some things I need to tell you about the Vixen clan: there are no males. This means that normally we mate with other summoning clan to get children. This also means that even our children will be female."

"Mom, that is not the important part." Said Iris. "Tell him about the different vixens first!"

"Always pushing, no respect!" said Xiu in a mock hurt voice. "Anyway, each fox has a different role in our society and that means each vixen belongs to a different group. The groups are the followed: Rena Warriors, Taoist Priestesses, Phantom Illusionists, Great Shamans, Loyal Weapons, Giant Fighters, Domestics, Scavengers and Messengers."

"I guess I can explain the Rena Warriors." Said Iris. "Rena Warriors are the specialists in ninjutsu and taijutsu, so we specialize the fox fighting style to the extreme. Every Rena warrior has a different element and is trained to use said element. The leader of the Rena warriors is the direct descendant of the first Rena Warrior and the best one I have ever seen: Her name is Chisuku."

"Next the Taoist Priestesses." said Ruki. "Remember Yue yesterday? The one that said you were the Kyubi Jinchuuriki? Well, she is one of them. They are masters of Fuinjutsu and healing powers, though not as much as the Shamans, and rituals. Yue is the leader of them."

"The Phantom Illusionist specialize in Genjutsu. However, there is one thing that makes them very useful, it's their phantasmagoric powers." Said Iris.

Y-y-y-o-o-ou mean t-t-they are ghosts!" I asked, fearfully. Yes, gentleman, I am afraid of ghosts. Iris seemed amused. Am I that funny?

"Yes and no. They are still living things, but they can become ghosts at will. They become transparent and even invisible if they want. They can pass through walls and objects, meaning nothing can harm them, but they can't harm anyone either. So that form is just for espionage and escape. Their leader is Assura." Said Iris.

"Oh! Okay!" That calmed me down. If they can't harm me as ghosts than I am okay with it.

"The Great Shamans are users of Healing powers and also magic and spirits power." said Xiu.

"Magic? Really?" I asked. Who wouldn't? Even in the ninja world were breathing a ball of fire is possible, magic was always a thing that was considered a myth, if not a bed time story for kids. Not that I heard any.

"Yes, Magic! They have different powers that do not belong to any element, such as their Ying Yan magic shield and the blue flame!" said Ruki. "And they can also invoke spirits of our ancestors to give guidance and wisdom… or just too really beat the crap of an enemy. Their leader is Sakuya."

"Yes, moving on." Said Xiu. "Next we have the Loyal Weapons. And I mean it. This kitsunes are masters of weapons… because they are the weapons."

"What? You mean they are the masters of taijutsu?" I asked.

"NO, I mean they can turn into weapons! Any of them! They look like the Rena Warriors, but they have a strange jewel in their heads which allows them to transform." Said Iris. "They could turn into a sword, an axe, and hammer, anything and each gives their user different abilities, like the flaming sword or the ability to turn invisible. Their leader is Masamune."

"Uau! But doesn't it hurt them when they face real weapons?" I asked.

"No, they are stronger than any weapon. They are also loyal to the bone, so that is a plus!" said Ruki. "Next comes the Giant Fighters. As you know, in other clans, they all tend to grow to enormous sizes as they grow old, with some exceptions."

"But in the fox clan, only some truly wish to go that way!" continued Xiu. "The ones that chose to, are allowed a ritual and they begin to grow. They also get in all fours, not able to walk around in just two legs. But they are fast, strong and good with Ninjutsu. Keisei-sama is an example and leader."

"Okay." I said. It was cool that they could just choose. "What next?"

"Next, we have the non fighting groups: Domestics, Scavengers and Messengers." Said Xiu. "Domestics, like me, take care of the houses in general: we cook, we clean, we tidy things up. However, we do have basic fighting, not enough to face a ninja, but enough to defend ourselves. I am the leader."

"The Scavengers are the most needed. They collect or hunt food and resources. They can srink to the size of little foxes, like the one you found up there, Kon-Kon. They have to searc in the human world because this one has very limited resources." Said Ruki. "They tend to get in trouble when they try Konoha. Their leader is Trindelle."

"The last but not least, the messengers. The messengers are fast and have the Phantom powers, allowing them to be nonstop when they have to deliver a message to someone. Their leader is Sonic." Said Iris.

"Can't a Vixen have more than one specialization?" I asked.

"They can. Mom for example was a Taoist Monk and is now a domestic, though she still knows a lot of the Taoist ways and just doesn't use it." Said Iris. "And the messengers are awfully a lot Phantom Illusionists as well. But there are some things you can't be at both times. A Rena Warrior can never be a Phantom Illusionist no matter what, because she needs great chakra control and Rena Warriors tend to have too much chakra for that."

I nodded. I knew the theory of chakra: the more chakra, the less control. "What about Keisei?"

"She is just a Giant Fighter. Giant Fighters cannot belong to other groups I am afraid." Said Xiu. "There is one more thing, Na-ru-to-kun."

I swallowed nervously. The tone she used was so sexy it should be forbidden. She walked towards me and whispered. "Do you know that the summons always ask things to their summoners in order for them to summon them?"

I looked at her confused. She then continued "The Toads ask for sake and candy. The snakes, sacrifices of people. The slugs, a rub now and then. We, however, have another way." She then licks my ear.

She was now really over me, her mouth breathing in my ear. I had a clear view of her breasts as she whispered to me. I was blushing mad. I couldn't even swallow. "W-w-w-what is r-r-required of m-m-me!"

"You really want to know?" she asked, in a voice that sent shivers up my spine. "Sexual favors. The Vixens are a very sexual clan. Moral laws like incest are not applied to us. So that is what we demand."

I was shock stiff! What the fuck? Did she really mean it? Before I could ask, she kissed me soundly in the lips.

The world exploded in sensations around me. I had never felt like this in my life. My heart soared and my lips burned. I felt myself melt as she and I continued to kiss.

Before I even knew what was going on, she stopped. She grins at me. "For more, you would have to sign the contract."

I was in daze, having experienced something so good. Sure some may say it was just a kiss, but when you live all your life with the little love I have had, simple acts can make your feelings go skyrocket! I just stayed immobile, trying to get my heart checked.

Of course, this made Ruki giggle. "I think you broke Blondie, mom."

I shook my head as I looked at Xiu, Isis was giggling as well. Xiu was just grinning. "Sweeties, do remember that he is the Kyubi jinchuuriki living in Konoha. It is not likely that those villagers have given him any love."

Ruki assumed an angry expression. "More like they tried to kill him."

"Yes, but it is better we don't talk about it." Said Isis. "Why don't we focus on the other thing you had to say to Naruto, mom."

Xiu turned serious. For a moment, I was scared. Then she said "Naruto, there is one last thing that we want to talk about. This part is only optional. Whether you want to or not is up to you, for you can still be our summoner. But…"

looked at her. She seemed nervous to say whatever was on her mind. So I said "What is it? Don't worry, I can take it!"

Xiu took one last glance and sighed to relax as she said "We want to destroy Kyubi's soul."

I went stiff as a board. Was all that I have felt up until now a lie? Did they really plan all this just to kill me? But Xiu must have some psychic powers because she said "It is not what you think. I really can't explain it. The only one that can is Yue. Please allow her to explain."

I look at her, honesty filling her eyes. I sighed, trying to relax. "Fine. I will hear her out."

Ruki then grabbed my hand. "Then what are you waiting for, Blondie? Let's go meet Yue-sama!"

I narrowed my eyes. "Yue-sama? Why do you call her Yue-sama?"

"Idiot, she is one of the leaders! So she gets the title! In the vixen clan, there is no supreme ruler, though we tend to have Keisei as our speaker. However, we have the council of the vixens. They are the ones that decide things and only when there is a majority of the votes can a motion be approved." Explained Ruki. "Now let's go! Don't want to keep Yue-sama waiting!"

So I was dragged by my too much enthusiastic guide. As I walked around town, I felt at ease. There was no cold glare or hatred look on the vixens. Some even had a hungry look.

Which it made me both excited and fearful. Can I really pleasure an entire clan?

But then we came into what looked like a temple. Many there were praying in a language I didn't know of, nor did I really care. I was dragged to the fox I remembered as Yue.

She was chanting something with her eyes closed. She wore the same clothes of yesterday, or where they just the same type? I couldn't tell. She had an E cup breasts and a very generous ass.

"Yue-sama, we brought him." Said Ruki. Iris and Xiu just shook their heads at the red vixen.

Yue stopped her chant. She then opened her eyes and smirked. "Is that the way you talk to your grandma, Ruki?"

"Don't really care, I just brought Blondie, as you required. He is really freaked out, you know." Said Ruki.

"Just one day, and you are already nicknaming him? You better not thinking of marking him as your own, he is the clans summoner after all." Said Yue.

Both me and Ruki blushed. But only then did I realized one thing. "You are her GRANDMA? You look like you are Xiu's sister!"

Yue smirked. "I do, but she is actually my daughter. And before you deny it, I know very well what I gave birth to. The Vixens age differently than humans. We live much longer, Naruto."

I decided to leave that business there. But then I remembered what I was there for. "What is this thing about killing Kyubi."

"It's soul." I looked at Yue, confused. She smiled. "Just the soul. We want to get rid of it because it would allow you to use its chakra without being manipulated by the fox. For that, we will open a bit the seal, take the soul and leave the rest."

"So, I will have the chakra, but not the beast?" I asked.

"Yes. But there is one problem. The short time we have the seal open, Youkai, which is demon's chakra, will pour into you. It will be at least a tails worth and in the state you are now…"

"What?" I asked as I looked at her.

"You would become a half demon fox." I was shocked. I looked at her but she continued "And truthfully, it is what we are aiming for. With the power of an Half demon, you would gain many benefits and without its soul, you would maintain your own way of thinking nor will you inherit his sins..."

"What do you mean, inherit his sins?" I asked, fearfully.

"It means that when you die, you will be charged by both your crimes as well as Kyubi's, sending you to hell." Said Yue, making me go wide eye. "So you see why we were hoping for your agreement. Plus, it would be better to deal with all of us if you had an demonic like stamina."

This made me blush and all the girls giggle, leaving me even more embarrassed.

I looked at my feet, not sure of what to do. Should I really become an half demon? Won't I be giving reason to those villagers to hate me?

The I looked around. Ever since I have been here, I felt more loved then I did in Konoha in all my life. I remembered my vow, so I said.

"Yue-sama… I accept!"

Author Notes:

Delfim: So here it is, a new chapter is up.

Ego: No sex yet? Bummer.

Delfim: Don't worry, it will have soon. So people, enjoy this.

Ego:Hey whats that in the corner with the Skull mask and Scythe

Delfim: I Dont Know lets check it out . Later guys

Peace Out.


	3. Chapter 3 Returning

Delfim: Chapter 3 is here. I hope you all like my story.

Ego: Tell me there is sex in this one. Please please please! I will do whatever you want, but I need sex now!

Delfim: Okay, who are you and where is Ego? That is too much Lust.

Ego?: Hehehehe. So you caught me. Fine, father, or is it mother since I was born from you.

Delfim: So you were born. I assume it was last night while I was focused on all those pervy stories.

Lust, right?Ego?: That is right, I am LUST! Oh and Ego is passed out over there. Lust then comes to light and reveals to be a girl.

Delfim: Wait, why are you a girl?

Lust: I don't know, it is conventional that the demon of lust is always a woman.

Delfim: Well, okay. What did you do to Ego?

Lust: I bet with him that I could make him pass out from pleasure overload. Not a difficult task.

Delfim: I should have known. So what do you want?

Lust: SEX!

Delfim: Figures… Okay here comes the chapter, enjoy.

Chapter 3 Returning.

I was sitting in the ground of the mountain, meditating about the past two years as I watched the village down from where I was. Ever since I came here I have felt and was given more than anything I could ever hope in my previous village. The vixens were kind and understanding. Even when I didn't know stuff, they had patience and taught me.

Of course, most just wanted to get in my pants. I have to admit my first time was not that great: It was with Xiu, who knew that I had never really done such thing and decided to teach me. She was patient and calm. We took it slowly and even though I can say I wasn't that good then, I am definitely now, if the moans I can make Xiu make are any indication.

But sex is not the only thing I learned: I learned that I have 2 elements: Fire and Wind. I learned to use them and to improve my taijutsu. It was awesome! I also found out why my clones always appear dead. The one that helped me on that was Sakuya, who saw me training once.

Turns out I have too much chakra and no control. Then she says that the clone is one of the useless and most difficult technique to learn for someone like me, who have huge chakra reserves. Apparently, I will never be able to use the clone jutsu. I did felt way better, however, when she told me there were other clone techniques I could learn.

The one that I really liked was the Shadow Clone. They were real and anything they learned I learned, making things like chakra control and theory scroll readying easy! Of course, I still had to train the body, but hey, there is no perfect technique!

Not only that, I learned the sunshin. Yes, that sunshin. The one that allows you to move from one room to another. Awesome. I also learned how to do the tree walking and the water walking, though it took me a lot of time to do it. I am now training kunai balancing, though it is a real pain. I have to stand atop of a Kunai, pointy part up, and not fall, less I get a hole on my foot.

That is not all, thanks to Chisuku, I was able to learn the fox fighting style to a level that only her was above me. She was a slave driver and a bit irritable but still she pushed me like no one else did… that and she had the most pleasant rewards. Hehehe!

Anyway, as I sit in the ground, my orange tail wagging beside me, I began remember what happened after the ritual. Don't ask how was the ritual, they put me to sleep so I don't know. Not that it truly matters. I just woke up next day, Xiu, Iris and Ruki with hearts on their eyes and a furry tail just wagging. I also gained sharp claws and fox ears.

It took me awhile to get used to have a tail and to have this chakra, which means I had to do chakra control again. Bummer. But the rush I feel is amazing. I haven't started on the second tail yet. I have to get more chakra control first. The senses were hard too. I had to make sure neither the stronger smell or noise would get the best off me.

The way I am now, I can take on a high chunin and low jounin. So I think I am pretty tough. And if I had any of the clan to aid me, then nothing can stand in my way. It feels great.

Suddenly, I felt someone coming from behind me. Yes, I have trained in the art of chakra sensing. It is tough as hell, but more than worth it. I now could say where they are and who they are, provided I felt that chakra before.

I already knew who it was: Ruki. We never stopped calling each other Red and Blondie, not that it really matters, because I actually don't care. She and I became friends, close friends… Okay, I fuck her too. Hey I fuck most of the clan, only the Giant Fighters can't get any but that is because they are GIANT! How am I supposed to fuck a giant?

"Hey, Blondie, are you sure about this? Wouldn't it be better to just stay here?" she asked and I had to nod. It would be better, but I couldn't. As if knowing what was crossing my mind, she sat beside me. "Why are you going back?"

"That village is my home, as much as I hate it. Teuchi and Ayame are still there, so I will protect that hell hole. And although I vowed to be the best summoner of the vixens, I also vowed to be the Hokage someday."

Ruki smirked. "If my sis's screams last night were any indication, you are already the best summoner of our clan. Besides, you know that the council will not make it easy for you, they still see you as Kyubi."

I smirked. "And maybe they are right, if my tail is any indication."

"Oh please, you would at best be an Ichibi, not a Kyubi. In fact, I now that you wouldn't be able to deal with the Ichibi alone."

"Probably not, I don't have experience nor am I a full demon, just half. Even so, I would fare much better than you!"

She glared at me and hit me in the shoulder. "Just because you got lucky in the spar yesterday means nothing, I am still capable of kicking your ass, Blondie."

"I know, I know… well, it is time."

"You are going to make that prank, aren't you?" she asked in a tone that clearly said Please do.

I smiled. "Who do you think you are talking to? I am Naruto Uzumaki, prankster of hell! One tailed fox demon with tricks and mischief that could bring ruin to the world… and lots of fun too!"

Ruki shook her head. "Just don't start making a kabuki dance and I am fine with it."

"Oh come on, who would do a Kabuki dance for an introduction?" I asked jokingly. Somewhere else, a toad Sanin sneezed.

"Yeah, you are probably right. So go now, before I decide to tie you to my bed for my own enjoyment." Said Ruki.

"My my my, so forceful. Not that the idea doesn't turn me on, but maybe you should be the one tied. Anyway, I will go, just getting ready."

Ruki nodded and left. I stood there watching the place some more, feeling the sun caressing me. Then I raised myself and did the henge to hide my clothes. I decided to at least have lunch before going so I went down to town.

********Minor Lemon***********

I reached home to see Xiu cooking again. She was once again only wearing that apron of hers. Perfect! An evils smirk passed my face as I came closer without letting her know that I was there. I squatted behind her and after taking a whiff of her lovely scent. My nose was very powerful and so, what for normal man was already arousing, to me is full blow irresistible.

Xiu didn't notice my presence yet, she is probably distracted. So I go forward and liked her pussy. She shivered and tensed as she is taken by surprise, but I don't stop my assault. She then relaxes and giggles as I keep feasting on her folds.

She soon moans at my tongue. "Naruto, you sneaky little demon. Can't stay away from my pussy for too long, can you?" she asks between moans.

I would have answered, if I was not having my meal right now. I kept eating her out. Truthfully, I don't see why so many man refuse to do this, the scent is intoxicating and the taste is divine, I would one refuse such a thing. Pride is a bitch!

However, I didn't want her to just orgasm, I wanted her to be putty in my hands by the time I was done, so I got two of my fingers wet with her fluids and started playing with her anus, inserting the two wet fingers in her. My tongue going as deep as it could.

While before she moaned, now she yelled for release, pushing her rear into my face, trying to get as much pleasure as she could. "Oh fuck, you now the right spots. UHHH, FUCK! I'm gonna cum, drink as much as you want, Naruto-kun!"

And with that, my face was filled with her fluids, which I gulped down with pleasure.

*********Minor Lemon end********

"You really became a horny fucker, haven't you Naruto-kun." Said Iris as she entered the kitchen. "If I wasn't sore from last night, I would have you give me a go!"

"Hey, can't a man have lunch here?" I said in a goofy voice.

Iris shook her head. "Whatever. There is more for me to concern myself with. Now that sis was finally accepted in the Rena Warriors, I have to train her even harder. Make sure to play that prank today."

"Will do!" I yelled, getting myself ready. I put on my dark shirt with a fox in the middle, and then I dressed my black pants. I also used the shinobi sandals. Finally, I dressed in orange mantle with black flames (Toad sage rob, but orange where is red.) In the back, the kanji for 'Vixen Master' were written in black, running from the shoulders further down the mantle. You got to love Yue-chan's gifts.

As I smirked at my new appearance. Now I was ready for Konoha.

*********Some time later********

I was laughing my ass off as I ran from the Anbu. Just a few minutes ago I went to the Hokage Monument and did a few… necessary modifications. I wanted the monument to express the real Hokages.

So I filled the First's face with mushrooms, trees and grass. The second I made him spill wter from eyes, nose and mouth and draw a giant soap on his head. The third I made him have a giant nosebleed as I draw an Icha Icha over him. But the reason I am being so heatedly chassed is the fact that I put whisker marks on the fourth's face and gave him some fox ears. I thought it looked cool!

The Anbu didn't.

And so I was running from them. If before I could outrun them, now I can just joke while I run, because I know they won't catch me.

Though there is one thing that is weird. There was this guy who kept appearing where I was going to run next. Not that I didn't sense him in time. The guy seemed Anbu level and was powerful, I could tell. He seemed to sense me because he would be where I always was thinking to run next.

I knew one thing, if that guy kept going like this, he is going to capture me. I just know it. Even with my stamina, I can't run for ever, and he is only doing minor sunshins, so he is safe from getting to much tired.

So I looked back. The chasing Anbu had already given up on me. I am just that awesome. So I stopped to see what the strange Anbu was up too. I didn't need to wait long as a ninja appeared before me.

I was shocked, the guy was a fucking CHUNIN! How the hell did this guy kept up with me? He had brown hair and wore it in a pineapple haircut, making me wonder if this guy was a Nara in disguise. He had a huge scar in his nose and his eyes were filled with anger. Not hatred, just anger.

"Who the FUCK do you think you are to do what you did to the Hokage's monument?" he yelled at me. I smirked.

"I paid my respects. Besides, this way people can know what they are famous for and never forget them."

"What?"

"The first was known for his wood element and his connection to forests. The second was known for his element of water being on the finest level. The third is just a pervert and the fourth sealed Kyubi. Simple, no?"

His eyes widened as he looked at me. He recognized me, and for a moment, a brief look of pain crossed his eyes. However, not a single moment did I saw a look of hatred from him.

"You are still going to clean that, Naruto!"

I smirked. "Clean what?"

"Don't joke with me! I mean clean the..." yelled Iruka before pointing to the monument and stop. "…monument?"

The monument was back to what it was. No grass, soap, blood or even the whisker marks. It was clean as ever.

I smirked and disappeared, ready to meet someone else.

appeared in the Hokage's office. The man hadn't notice me yet, busy readying his Icha Icha. I smirked as I came closer and looked over his shoulder to the book.

"Tsk, reality beats any book, oji-san. Take it from me!"

I saw as the Hokage flipped over the table, battle ready with his war armor on and already preparing a jutsu. When he saw me, however, he was shocked.

"Na… Naruto?"

"The one and only! Oh, and if anybody asks, I did paint the Hokage's monument."

"You WHAT?" he then ran to the window and looked at the Hokage.

"To late for that, Oji-san! But I do have a picture. Here!" I gave him the picture which had the view from the top of the Hokage tower. "I personally like yours better. It is more truthful and believable."

I saw as he got embarrassed by what I have done to his image. "Always the same prankster." He then looked at me. "But where were you? You have been gone for 2 years!"

"Yeah, yeah. Cut the crap and just let me give me a paper so I can go to the genin exams. Unless you ill instate me as a jounin already!"

He narrowed his eyes. "Don't change the subject, Naruto! Just tell me where you have been!"

I narrowed my eyes too. "Fine, tell me why I am so hated!" I crossed my arms as I looked at him.

He seemed to gulp down. "I… I don't know, Naruto, I…"

"BULSHIT! You knew I am the Kyubi Jinchuuriki and up until now, including now, you still lie to me!" He paled as he looked at me. "Yeah, I know about it, big shit. How can I trust you if you don't trust me? Sorry, old man, but you lost my respect. So just enroll me in the academy and I might let you have a peek at my new powers. Trust me, I am going to be rookie of the year in no time."

He took a few breaths to calm down his racing heart. He then said "look, Naruto, I did what I thought was the…" He then saw that I was not there for talk. "Fine…" He then went to his table and grabbed a paper. "Sign here."

I grabbed the paper and read it. Sarutobi looked at me surprised. "What?" I asked. "I can't just sign something without knowing what it contains. I am not that dumb!"

Sarutobi looked hurt that I wouldn't trust him, but I didn't care at the moment. I would deal with this later. I signed the paper. "There, when is the genin exam?"

"Tomorrow, in the academy. Please don't be…"

"Late?" I said. "Don't worry, not only I won't be late, I will pass as rookie of the year. Didn't I told you this? I am much more powerful than you think. Then again, you though I was too weak to know I have a fox demon in my belly."

And with that, I disappeared, this time, my home was the destination.

Which made me sight at the sight of it.

The place was ran down. It Was completely and utterly destroyed. The walls were filled with holes and the little furniture I had before was now completely broken. Even the bed was unusable. I knew I would not sleep there. Fortunately, I wasn't going to.

"Just hope Yue-chan is right about this." I said as I came closer to one of the walls in my bedroom. "Here goes." I took a seal tag from my pouch and stuck it in the wall.

The seal shined before a hole appeared in its place. On the other side was my old bedroom in the vixen realm. There was Yue-chan, Xiu-chan and Sakuya-chan.

Sakuya-chan is a BOMB! She is a sexy grey furred fox with yellow armor that only covers her chest, ankles, knees, elbows, hands and head, where the armor had a crown appearance. Her golden staff stood in her hand, the top having a huge ring, with 6 smaller rings in it, three on each side of the ring, making a metallic sound every time she hits the floor with the staff. Her eyes are golden and her smirk is unmatched. Her E-cup breasts are firm as hell and she is a back entrance lover… and after the first night with her, so am I!

They entered my home and where all disgusted with its appearance. "It is a good thing we had this plan, else I don't think you could live here, Naruto." Said Xiu. "I am sorry for all this… if there was any way to tidy this place, I would have tried…"

"Don't be, I never truly liked the apartment anyway. So let's go! Let's put the traps and be gone! I know you girls are as eager as I to leave this place." I said with a smirk.

"Yes, that and we are eager for Naruto meat!" said Xiu, making the other two sweat drop.

"You have become addicted to him." Said Yue.

"And you didn't mother?" asked Xiu.

"Yeah, I think the two of us are not allowed to speak Yue." Said Sakuya. "After all, we want him just as much if not more."

"Yes, but we keep that desire in check, my daughter doesn't seem to have learned that lesson." Said Yue.

"Girls, girls! I can handle all of you, you know this!" I said with a smirk.

One that was matched by the girls. "Very well, but first, the traps." Said Yue as she took a giant brush from her clothes. She then proceeded to right several seals on the walls and floor. "There! Now I need your blood, Naruto."

"What for?"

"So that the seals recognize you and don't attack you when you enter here." Said Yue.

I made a cut in my palm and extended it to Yue. She took my hand and walked me to a seal she had put near the door. She then rubbed my bloody hand in the seal. "There, it is done. Your turn, Sakuya!"

"Okay!" yelled Sakuya as she then hit the floor with her staff. The rings hitting each other made a distinct sound as everything seemed to freeze in time. Then she tensed her muscles as a gust of wind appeared from the ground bellow her. She then yelled "Summon spirit guardian!"

Various fox spirits of different colors appeared around her, each going for a different corner of the house. Once done, they became invisible.

"This should take care of any survivors of the seals." Said Sakuya. "And it is done. We should leave this place. I don't like the smell and it is filled with dust."

We all nodded as we went through the hole in the hall. I smirked as I saw the butts of those three girls. What can I say? As much addicted as they are to me, I am much more addicted to them.

********Lemon********

As soon as we have entered the room, the girls took off their clothes in a very slow manner, making me hard just looking at them. They winked at me as they sat down on the bed, all of them giggling at me. Yue on the left, Xiu in the middle and Sakuya on the right.

gained a predator grin as I crouched on all fours and walked slowly to them. Then, when I was close enough, I jumped on all three, making them fall on bed and be completely open for me. My left hand went to the right breast off Yue and my right hand went to the left breast of Sakuya. My mouth latched at Xiu's right breast. The three moaned under my caresses. I smirked. There was nothing better than making the ones you love moan, even if you have more than one to please.

As I kept working, I could feel the hands of Sakuya undressing my top half while Yue was undressing my south half. Xiu was just grabbing my head and pulling myself closer to her breasts, only allowing a moment so Sakuya could take my clothes.

I kept teasing them for a while before going down on them. I took a whiff of each. Xiu had the strongest scent, a smell I can only call cozy at best, for it is very difficult to describe something when you have nothing that comes close to it. Sakuya had the lightest smells, smelling of cherry petals and grass. Yue smelled like a new book and ink.

I attacked Xiu with my mouth as my hands attacked the other two just like before. However, this time I would switch between the three, as I liked the taste of the three. They all tensed and panted as I continued to attack their sacred place with my tongue. I heard them begging and screaming my name as I kept attacking.

Soon, however, they all came as one, gushing my face with three different yet similar fluids. I lapped in then, getting my chin all wet but enjoying it fully. I then looked at the three and smiled, they had a face of satisfaction and that made me proud of myself. I then leaned forward and said "Your welcome, my ladies."

They looked at me and the three lunged forward and kissed me, sharing a heated four way kiss. They didn't seem to mind that they tasted each others in my mouth, not that I am surprised. As far as I know, it wouldn't be the first time.

Then I looked at the three and smirked as I did an already familiar cross sign. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" And suddenly, the girls had hearts in their eyes as 3 very nude me's were standing in the room.

"Oh oh oh! I don't know which to choose, they all look so yummy!" said Xiu. "can I take the three?"

"And what do we get? We want some action too, you know?" said Yue, a bit annoyed at her daughters attitude.

"Yes, don't be greedy, Xiu. Everyone get's their chance." Said Sakuya. "Right, Naruto-kun?"

"Right you are, Sakuya-chan!" one of my clones said. Than each grabbed a girl. I ended up with Sakuya. She smirked as she said "You know what I want."

"Oh I sure do!" I said as I came close to her and kissed her. She then turned around and bent over, presenting her ass to me. I liked my lips as I watched that nice ass. I grabbed a hold of her and started trusting into her. She yelled as I kept trusting, but I could see that she was enjoying it, she was gashing fluids down my legs as I kept trusting.

"Oh FUCK, forgot how good that feels!" she yelled as I kept trusting. "More, Naruto-kun. More! Keep trusting, you horny demon!"

I smirked. This were the only people that could call me demon without me feeling bad or down. They actually made me fell powerful when they called me that… and lustful too! That only made me trust harder.

My tail wagged happily as I kept pleasing my grey furred lover. I was in cloud nine as her hot ass kept squeezing my dick like she was in a constant orgasm. Not surprising, but still enjoyable. I was reaching my limits so I started kneading her breasts as I kept trusting harder and harder.

"Damn, you have such firm breast! I love it!" I whispered huskily into her ear. She moaned as I started licking her ear. "You slutty vixen, I am gonna pound this ass until I paint it all white. What do you think off that?"

"Less talk, more fuck!" yelled Sakuya, making me chuckle. I kept pounding, making her yell louder and louder until… "AHHH FUCK!" "SHIT NARUTO-KUN!" we both yelled as we came together, me filling her ass with fluid and her tensing up and once again filling my leg with pussy fluids.

"Ha, fuck Naruto, you want more? My pussy is just itching for you!" said Sakuya, making me go hard again as I looked at her drenched pussy lips.

didn't think twice. I grabbed her and after I had gotten out of her ass, which was still tight as fuck, I turned her around so she was laying on her back. I trusted into her pussy slowly, making her moan softly. I continued slowly. Unlike when fucking her ass, if I went slow in her pussy she would have mini orgasms at each second, so I kept going slowly.

"You tor-rtu-rer! You know how much I like this!" whined Sakuya.

"Of course I know! That is why I am doing it." I said in a joking voice. But soon the pressure was too much and I started to go up in speed. She moaned louder as I did this. But even more when I started fingering her ass. She is such a needy ass girl, how can a guy just refuse such a beauty what she wants?

Oh, oh fuck! I am Cumming Naruto-kun!" yelled Sakuya.

At that moment, I was hit by the memories of the other two clones, making me go wide eyed and cum hard into Sakuya, howling my orgasm to the heavens.

*******Memory of the clones: With Yue******

Yue smirked to me as she came closer. She then threw me in bed and said "Have you missed Yue-chan's tit jobs, Naruto-kun?" she asked in a seductive voice. "They sure missed your meaty cock in the middle of them."

"How couldn't I miss them?" I asked as she clapped her breasts around my cock. There is something that makes having such soft mounds so pleasurable one can only hope to feel it. She then licked the tip that pocked out of her breasts. I resisted the urge to just trust and have a fast orgasm as she would get pissed. She loved to be in control. Not dominant, but in control. And I sure won't mess her fun, less I have to lose my own.

She then used one only hand to keep the breasts together as she started to move them up and down my shaft, licking the tip and playing with her own pussy as she did so.

"God, your breasts are so good!" I grunted as I continued to resist the impending urge to trust. Something not easy when she looked at you with desire and lust as she continues to lick you and move her tits on your cock, applying more and more pressure.

She smirked. "You know the rules, Naruto-kun. You must not trust, only cum! Now cum for me, baby! Fill my face and tits with your essence." She pleaded, making me go more and more desperate. I trembled in contained excitement before I burst, filling her face and tits with whiteness.

She moaned as well, her fingers and the feel of cum on her having set of an orgasm of her own.

She proceeded to lick the cum on her face. However and to my hardening surprise, she started to spread the cum on her tits all over her body. She then smirked as she saw the look in my face.

"I like to feel the essence of my mate in me. It is exotic." Said Yue. She then climbed on top of me and said "I can't wait anymore. I need to feel you inside me!"

She aligned my cock with her pussy and then fell on it, my cock going deep into her tight pussy. We both moaned at the feeling and then she started to buck her hips andraise herself, just to fall down again on my cock.

"Ha, Fuck, so tight Yue-chan!" I said. She might be a granny, but she was hot as hell and she had one of the tightest pussies, Ruki being the tightest of them all. Not surprising since she was the youngest.

"Ha, ha! So deep! I love it, Naruto-kun!" she moaned as she kept going up and down my shaft. The sound of wet flesh hitting each other was heard through the room.

I bite my lower lip as she kept going. My hands shot up and grabbed her breasts, playing with her nipples as she kept going up and down. My tail and hers enclose in one another, making a spiral of blue and orange fur.

"HA, fuck. I am so close! Bite my nipples, Naruto-kun. Bite them!"

At the hearing of that plea, I raised myself and bit on her nipple. She yelled as she came, her pussy tightening around my cock and making me explode inside her. As we came, I turned her so we were laying on our sides before dispelling.

**********Memory of the clones: with Xiu*******

I was looking at her, My tail wagging wild behind me, as she laid down on the bed and fingered herself. "Naruto-kun, my pussy fills so lonely since your tongue abandoned this morning, could you give her some company?"

"Now that is one fine invitation." I said. I came to her as she spread her pussy. Then I trusted into her, grunting at the feeling. That never gets old.

I grabbed her tits and played with them. "You are fucking awesome, Xiu. I can't believe how wet you are already."

"That is your fault for getting me all worked up in the morning. If you didn't need to come here, I would have grabbed you and brought you to my room and ravished you for hours!" she said between moans.

I kept trusting, feeling closer and closer. I knew how she liked it, fuck fuck fuck! She really was a horny vixen.

"Close close close! Fuck Naruto, I am gona cum, sweetie!" she yelled.

"Me too!" I yelled as we both came. As we were panting hard, Xiu and I exchanged a kiss. I never got tired of this things: sex, kisses and ramen. And I am not so sure about the later any more…

She then said "Naruto, sweetie. I am very thirsty. Could I have Naruto spunk?" to my ear. I knew that I was in for it. I raised myself and after grabbing her hears I trusted into her mouth. As I did, I could see one of her hands sneaking to her pussy behind me. I smirked. That is only going to encourage me more!

"God, so wet! I love that skillful mouth of yours." I moaned as I kept trusting. It was when she started humming that I really got trusting harder, the vibrations of her throat making me want to cum badly!

I kept trusting, filling my balls getting tighter as I kept going. So I yelled "I am gonna cum, drink it all Xiu-chan!" And emptied myself in her. Then I dispelled.

********Back With the real Naruto******

I laid there, panting hard as the multiple orgasms had hit me and I had emptied myself in Sakuya's pussy. I could see that the others were also panting. I sighed and said "Ready for round three?"

Author Notes:

Delfim: So here it is, I hope you all liked it. What do you think, Lust?

Lust is on the floor, gushing fluids as she fingers herself.

Delfim: I don't know if I should feel disgusted by the fact that I am watching a part of myself masturbating or if I should feel aroused because that part is a girl… Damn

Review please!


	4. Chapter 4 Class Meeting Grim Arrives

1Delfim: Hey there, it is me again with my two new associates: Ego and Lust ladies and gentleman.

Lust: Hi there.

Ego: H-h-h-i-i-i.

Delfim: Ego, what the hell is wrong with you?

Ego: She is crazy, Delfim. She sodomized me! My but still hurts!

Delfim: What? Lust!

Lust: He was the one complaining about me cheating to make him lose the bet. That he was too good to be beaten and that no woman could ever beat him. What an egotistical bastard!

Delfim: He is my Ego! Of course he is egotistical, it is his job.

Lust: Well, it is my job to be lustful and his butt was just to good to pass out on it. I just had to make him scream

Delfim: She has got a point

Ego: No she doesn't! Just because my ass looks good doesn't mean I have to be raped!

Delfim: Why don't you two just go discuss that over there while I take care of the chapter.

Chapter 4 Making an impression.

I walked calmly to the academy, knowing that no matter what they throw me, that I would pass the exam and be genin in no time. I just wish that I didn't had to deal with some of these assholes.

In my way to the Academy, I was attacked 3 times. In those three, I beat the shit out of my attackers, whether civilians or ninja, then Anbu come to arrest me, I shunshin to another place and continue on my journey. It was getting rather old and I wouldn't e surprised if once I reach home I found some dead bodies of some obnoxious civilians who decided to break what I have left. Good luck with that.

It was getting rather stupid. They would yell demon and other insults and then attack. Well, I don't care anymore and they can't really do anything without proof. So I kept walking. Albeit a little bit wobbly.

After all, the foursome didn't stop until high time in the morning, when neither the girls nor I could really move. I had to take a chakra pill just so I could leave bed and restorative pills so that I could do the test. Damn horny vixens.

Not that I am complaining. Who wouldn't have done the same, save for gay people, Jiraya and Sarutobi because of immediate nosebleed and jerks. Any man that is a man, with the sight of three eager and horny girls, would have stayed all night and morning pleasing them.

Anyhow, I had reached the academy. Intent on seeing without being seen, I used the invisibility jutsu so I could get inside of the room without being noticed. I pass everyone and sit down on the back, intent on not being discovered.

I began studying the class: there was an emo-gay bastard on a corner, a bunch of fan girls around him without getting any attention from the brooder; there was a Hyuga girl who seemed to have no confidence whatsoever; a horny dog and his pet, the human; a lazy guy and a fatso and a quiet individual who seemed to be looking at me through his sunglasses. I realized he was an Aburame, which means he has bugs which must have told him of my presence.

We looked at each other for a while, before he raised himself and went to sit down next to me. He then said, in a whispery voice "Shino."

I looked at him for a second before saying "Huh?"

"It is courtesy to give the name first before asking for another's and that is what I did. Name is Shino Aburame. I believe it is your turn."

I smirked. The guy deduced that I was not a threat and decided to gather intel. Let's indulge his curiosity. "Naruto… Naruto Uzumaki."

He looked at me and said "You are the guy who disappeared?"

"Yeup!"

"Interesting. I sense that you have the biggest reserves in class. I hope you trained your control or you will fail."

"I did. And I hope you trained more than clan jutsus or you will fail in life as a shinobi."

Shino looked like he was in deep thought. "That is… logical. However, I will first specialize in clan jutsus and try other arts later. Thanks for the advise."

"Your welcome. You probably deserve it more than this guys in class."

"Don't be so sure, that guy sleeping may be lazy but he is as much of a genius as you and I."

"I am no genius, Shino-san. I only have two more brain cells than the rest of the class."

"And that is enough to make you a genius. The teachers are coming."

And indeed they were. Two teachers entered. One was the chunin he had meet before, the other was a white haired guy, same age as the other chunin, and seemed to be uninterested about the class.

"Hello everyone!" said the brown haired chunin. But since that didn't seemed to quiet the class, he did his DEMON HEAD JUTSU. "QUIET EVERYONE!"

I snickered. "Cool, you think he will teach me that?"

"I don't know. I think it is a teacher's only jutsu. You should ask him." Said Shino.

"I will… after I become Chunin." I said with a smirk.

"Okay, I will now start to call the names. When you hear your name, please warn me so I can put you on the right secretary…"

From there I tuned out. It was alphabetic order so it would be a good while before I was called. That sucked. Shino then turned to me and said "Aren't you going to hear their names?"

"Both you and I know that half of this class will not pass. Once we know who passes, then I will hear the names."

"You heard mine…"

"But that is because you presented me with it and because I know you will pass."

Shino actually smiled. "Thanks."

"You are welcome… Shino man

Shino actually tensed when he heard this. "How did you…"

"I am sorry to say that I have an improved sense of smell, and have been around enough girls to know that you arent one. Question is, why do you hide yourself?"

"Clan policy."

"You know that you don't have to be the perfect Aburame? You could try to get a girlfriend!"

"And who? Most girls look at me and run! And you don't know the secret of the Aburames, we are…"

"Living hosts of a family of bugs." I said, making Shino look at me shocked. "Don't assume others don't know what you have been through. You just need to find the right guy."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

**Authors Note**

Ego:Wait what a note in the middle ?!

Lust:Yea whats up Delfim? I still need my lemon fix for a day.

Delfim: Uhhh I didnt call that authors note.

Ego: Then who did?!

*Cold chill enters the room*

?:That would be me.

Delfim: Who the hell are you

? : My Name is Grim.

Ego: Um Delfim?

Delfim: Yea ?

Ego: Im being egotistical but black robes, fox face ,with black fur, demon teeth ,and huge scythe.

I think its safe to assume this is the Grim The Reaper Kitsune.

Delfim : But he doesn't exist

*Laughter boomed through the room* Grim : Oh, I assure you I very much do.

Delfim: W-w-w-what are you gonna do ?!

Grim: Im taking this story and making it my own

Ego: Oh hell no. We've put our tears into this story.

Grim: To bad Lust signed the contract .

Delfim/Ego:What?!

Lust :I had an itch in the lowest of areas. *She grinned *

Delfim:I will not have this *Tryed to attack Grim*

Grim: Foolish Mortal. *unzips a hole in air and sidesteps Delfim sending him falling in the zip

and countinually going through horrors down.*

Grim: Anybody else wanna go through the hole of horrors

Lust/Ego:No!

Grim :Good the story will continue next chapter.

Delfim will return then . This story is originaly

Delfim the black kitsunes to read his

Version simply search Sage of Vixens. His has a female shino mine doesn't. They will be close freinds though.

I always thought shino was female so im making her a guy.

I wont do a long A/N again

Review Please I havnt got one yet!

.


	5. Chapter 5 Tests

Author notes: Grim Hello once again Mortals

Ego: Hey Grim

Grim:Yes

Ego:Didnt you say Delfim would be back by now? Where is he ?

Grim: Ah yes I did say that didn't I. One second if you please.

*unzips air a gain and a screaming Delfim falls into the room*

Delfim: * Breathing hard * What was that

Grim: That was the hole of horrors. Cool huh?

Delfim : I thought I was gonna die!

Grim : Dont be silly. I cant kill whom I am apart of.

Lust : Brotherrrr

Ego : Oh great another one.

Delfim : Your my killer intent ?!

Grim :Yes anyway ill explain Iater. On to the story

"Naruto Uzumaki." Said the brow haired chunin. He looked around and not seeing anyone raise their hand, he sighed. "He seems he is not here."

"What are you talking about, I have been here before you got into the class, chunin-san." I said as I became visible. Everyone was wide eyed. Amateurs, never saw an invisibility jutsu before did they.

The brown haired one was the most shocked. He looked at me like I wasn't really there. It was the reaction of the other chunin that made me frown. He was leaking a small quantity of killing intent. Good thing Keisei-chan taught me about how to hold myself against killer intent.

Although she did blast me with her killing intent. It took a lot of work for me to leave Xiu's house again. I wasn't able to sleep for weeks! Damned kitsune. If I didn't love her so much, I would have pranked her.

It made me alert. If this teacher was one of the haters, it is very bad for me as I am the one that has to deal with him. He might try to fail me, so I have to watch out. But that made me smirk. Maybe I will have a challenge in this test.

As the written part was given to me, I saw that it had a genjutsu. Are you kidding me? Who wouldn't have seen this one? A hyperactive stupid version of himself? Where did that come from?

I dispelled it easily and continued doing the exam. It would be difficult, had I not sent some Shadow Clones to the library. It was fairly easy.

After that, Iruka sent us outside for the next two parts: kunai throwing and taijutsu. I just knew that this was going to be easy. The Kunai throwing was basically use 10 kunai and throw them into a three. Easy peasy.

I saw other kids throw. Most of the fan girls couldn't get more than 3 or 4 hits. The lazy got 5, the fat too, some pinky girl got six and so did a certain blond girl. Shino got seven, so did dog boy. The Hyuga girl got eight and the glare of all the fan girls. Finally, the brooder got nine.

I walked to my place and was about to grab my kunai when I remembered something.

"Oh, right. The bet!"

The teachers looked at me weirdly. Then I took a piece of cloth from my pocket and tied it around my eyes. Everyone was shocked as I did so. Then I grabbed the kunais and smirking I made a turn, getting the wanted direction: towards the students.

I could not see them, but the screeches and yells were enough to tell me they were freaked out. As I tuned out of their screams, I made some calculations: I turned to them, so the target is right behind me. Which means all I have to do is throw back the Kunai and I should hit the target.

"You don't have to worry, guys. I will not miss." I snickered as that didn't gave them any reassuring and was only making them more fearful. Then I threw them and heard it hit. I took the cloth and examined my work. Ten out of ten.

"Ha! I knew I would win that bet! I am just that awesome! Now Chisuku owns me one favor! And I think I know what I want." I yelled.

"Naruto-BAKA! Stop trying to act cool, you are nothing like Sasuke!" yelled the pinky girl. I looked at her and saw what must be a pink haired transvestite. She had no boobs whatsoever and had the hugest forehead ever! I could write my name many times in that forehead and still have room for more!

I just had one thing to say… "Sorry, I don't understand pink trolls. Speak English or Japanese, else get the hell out of my way!"

Sakura was shocked. "HOW DARE YOU? I KNOW WHAT YOU ARE, MY MOTHER TOLD ME! YOU ARE A DEMON, A GOOD FOR NOTHING DEMON!"

Something snapped in me. I turned to look at her, leaking my demon empowered killer intent that made the all class sweat bullets. I knew that Sarutobi was watching me through the crystal globe, it is time for him to know that I will not fuck around. So I spoke.

"So the pinky bitch thinks she knows something. She thinks that because her mommy told her something, that it is true. Guess what pinky? I am no demon, but I would rather be than being tied to the same species as you." I just loved demon speech, makes scaring the crap of others so much easier.

I then looked around and took my shirt, revealing the seal in my stomach. "See this, pinky? This is the Shiki Fuin, a seal that contains a demon. But not just any demon, I contain THE KYUBI! I am the scroll that contains a sealed weapon, and that weapon can be the doom of the village! I am keeping the beast at bay every day, and I still have to deal with insignificant bitches like you. Call me a demon for all I care, just don't call me human. I have long lost hope on that species."

And with that, I redressed. The class was silent, all ghostly white. Then two Anbu appeared.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you were called to meet the Hokage immediately." Said one of them.

"I am sorry, Anbu-san." I said in my normal tone. "But I have a test to finish."

"I don't think you get it, kid, you must…" the Anbu started but I had no patience at the moment.

"No, you are the one that doesn't get it. I will not meet the old man until I have passed the exam, because if you guys stop me from doing it and I have to wait one more year I am going to target you with pranks for that full year. Understood?"

The Anbu glared, but then left, probably to report to the Hokage. Not that I cared. I went with the others to the taijutsu part.

Mizuki stood there and each student had a turn to fight him. Objective? Land more hits in the chunin before time was up. Iruka was seeing the time and wrote on a paper the score based on how many hits they delivered and how many they took.

I was bored in this part. Most students were pathetic in this. The only one that obtained a good grade where the fat boy, the dog, and the king of brood. The guy seemed to smirk when Iruka applauded him and said "Great score!"

I snorted. Mizuki held his punches against king of brood! He didn't go easy on Shino, giving the poor guy a beating like no other. But he pulled his punches on Sasuke? I am starting to think those two are closet lovers. The one's that are fucking in the closet during recess.

Anyway, my time was up, so I went to the arena and assumed my fighting pose: right shoulder and foot forward. The body leaning back and right hand in front of the face while the left hand was in front of the chest. Left foot turned to the side.

Mizuki narrowed his eyes, not recognizing my stance. I smirked, before saying "Hey teacher, suck this!" and then lifted the middle finger. Everyone was once again shocked, but it had the desired effect: Mizuki got pissed and decided to attack.

When he went for a punch, I evaded and held his arm by encircling my own on his. "Shinobi rule number one. Do not let your enemy get inside your mind. It leaves you open to counters and traps that can be the death of you and your squad. " Then I went for a knee in the stomach and then I used two hands to lift him up and hit with his head on the ground.

He yelled has his head hit the ground. I jumped away and let him raise himself again. He then turned to me and said "That is it, you are dead, demon!" and ran to me. I said, " Shinobi rule two do not allow your emotions to show while in battle. It cause unthought out strikes that are easy to evade

After that, a dance was made: he would attack, I would evade and punch or kick him, then he would stagger back and I would hit him again. Then he would try to attack and things got back to the beginning. I really enjoyed beating him.

Then I grabbed him, his face broken and dripping blood, and said "Enough, you are going to feel the true power of my fighting style." I said as I threw him in the sky. Then I jumped over him and said "Descending Punishment!" And suddenly I was over him, delivering a shower of punches and kicks that send him to the floor.

As he gasped in pain, I turned around and an aura of chakra appeared around me. Then I said "This is the end!" and rushed towards Mizuki. When I was almost going to hit him, a shadow appears and I wasn't fast enough as I felt a powerful rib breaking fist in the stomach.

I was throw to the other side of the ring. I coughed blood before I got up, with great suffering. I looked up as I grabbed my stomach in pain and gasped. "Chisuku-sensei?"

The vixen didn't look happy. Having a light brown color, she was one of the hybrids that came from the escapades the clan had with other clan. So she was a brown super muscular fox wolf hybrid. She wore an light pink top and pale shorts. Her breasts were the firmest DD cup you could ever hope to find. She was furious, and that was shown on her face as her blue eyes narrowed towards mine.

"NARUTO! THE CHAKRA FIGHTING STYLE IS ONLY IN EMERGENCES, NOT FOR YOUR ENJOYMENT! IT IS A FIGHTING STYLE THAT MUST BE USED IN CASES OF LIFE AND DEATH, NOT TO BEAT THE CRAP OF STUPID TEACHERS!" She then grabbed the bloodied Mizuki and did a finger flip, sending him against the wall. "THIS IS HOW YOU TAKE CARE OF THEM!"

I ran to her front, my pain forgotten. "I am sorry Chisuku-sensei! I got carried away and decided to take things a step up. I am so sorry, sensei."

She then looked at me and said "Naruto, in a fight you must respect your opponent. Forget he is your greatest enemy, respect in the battlefield is a thing that you should always have. I catch you doing that technique again without my permission and no sex for you for an year!"

I paled at the implications. "What? You would leave me with a bad case of blue balls for a year?"

"I would, and you know it. Now, about the bet…"

"Oh, I did it, ten in ten and with my eyes closed! You own me one, sensei!" I yelled.

"Huh, something tells me I am going to regret having made that bet… and that I am going to enjoy it just as much."

"You bet you will, I will have you screaming my name all night long! You won't be walking for days!"

Now this had another interesting reaction. While most kids were shocked and most of the boys had nosebleeds except for Sasuke, who actually looked pale, Iruka had a geyser coming out of his nose. Mizuki was unconscious, but the thing is one could see the windows of the Hokage tower turning red. One could only wonder how that happened.

"Sure, sure, let's see if you can keep up with your word, boy." Said Chisuku before she turned to see Sasuke walking up to them. "Who is the duck ass?"

"Oh, he is Sasugay, probably wants you to teach him." I answered, not liking the look on his face.

"You, teach me!" yelled Sasuke.

Chisuku laughed. "Really, that is the best you can do? Naruto here grabbed my tail and wouldn't let go until I said yes." I blushed in embarrassment at remembering the first time I had asked Chisuku training. "So why should I help you?"

"Because I am an Uchiha! You should feel honored that I am asking you help, bitch!"

Time stopped. I gulped down as Chisuku closed her eyes. I started stepping back, this was not going to be good. Then killer intent filled the school grounds, so powerful that it made most of the academy people faint just from feeling it, the rest released thei bowels if the scent was any indication. Even Sasuke was pale.

"Tell you what, KID, I hate your guts, so…" She then disappeared in a burst of speed and punched Sasuke through a wall. She was about to follow when a group of Anbu appeared.

"Stop attacking Sasuke-san or you will be in…" one said before he was silenced by a fist in his face. She punched the daylights of all of them. I shivered. Bad thing to come between Chisuku and her prey, not very healthy I tell you.

In a few minutes, there were 6 bloody Anbu and a very wounded Sasuke on the floor. She then said "Kids this days, no respect for anything!" before she disappeared. I looked around and saw that they were all scared. After the medic nins came and took the Anbu and Sasuke I said.

"All right, let's finish this already!" I yelled, bringing the other's out of their stupors. Then I looked at Mizuki, who everyone seemed to have forgotten, and suddenly a little branch appeared in my hand and I poked him with it. "I think he is dead."

This made everyone fall on the floor. Iruka then called a medical team and gave everyone the leave for lunch.

*******Minor Lemon******

As I ate for lunch, sitting in one of the tables which you couldn't see what was under it, something appeared between my legs. I looked down and saw Iris. "Sorry, Naruto, but I want my lunch too!" she said as she pulled the zipper of my pants down.

I looked around and got a grin on my face. No one could see what was happening under my table, but neither were they paying real attention to him. The fan girls were still fawning over their brooding king, Shikamaru was just sleeping, Chouji was heating like a mad man, The dog boy was throwing small bones at his partner as he ate his own lunch. The Hyuga seemed to look at him for a moment and I think I saw the Byakugan for a moment, making her fall down with a nosebleed. And Shino was… sitting in front of me?

"I was wondering if I could sit with you as I find you a very interesting person, Naruto."

I looked at hir, sweat dripping from me as Iris kept licking my shaft. "Ssssure, no prrroblem." I said as the words draw in my tongue as she would give me a stronger lick, making me go crazy.

"Well, it is like this. I am curious as to your abilities and that woman you seem to know well, the one that hit you hard in the stomach."

I trembled a bit and said "Yah, Chisuku-sensei taught me the fighting style that I use, the fox style, and that one I was about to use called chakra style. She might be rough with her students but she works hard to make them the best. BelIEVE IT!"

The reason why I yelled like that was because Iris had taken me into her mouth. And how good that felt. Shino looked at me weirdly. As I kept shuddering.

"Are you okay? Your voice is shaken and you are trembling."

What do I say now? He seems to lean closer, and I can't think of a good answer. Should I say a bug bit me, that would make him jump over just to see the bug. Maybe that I'm having a cold, but it is the wrong season and I never get colds. Wait, I know.

"The… punch from my sensei knocked me a bit to roughly. I am still wobbly because of that, don't worry." I said in a dismissive voice.

Shino didn't commented on it. he kept eating and I was getting closer and closer to cum. Iris was doing this on purpose. She knew that I was being watched and decided to torture me a bit. Damned vixen!

As the lunch break was coming to an end, Shino whispered to my ear "You know, next time just say that you are having sex. It is best to be honest." I couldn't say more then "AAhh! As I came in Iris mouth. Shino left, with a nosebleed streeming down his face.

Iris gulped down my cum before saying "This was a message from Chisuku, don't fuck off or next time not only will you feel embarrassed, you won't have the pleasure. Got it?"

"Crystal, Iris. Crystal." I said in daze. Damned vixen.

***********Minor Lemon end*********

It was time for ninjutsu part. I was actually looking forward to it. Turns out that it only requires the demonstration of Henge, Substitution and Clone jutsu, though one could make an extra ninjutsu for extra credit.

Most just did the normal requirements. Shino showed the Bug clone, which was pretty cool. But really no one was doing the extra credit part because no one knew another ninjutsu. I knew why they were doing it, so Sasugay would get extra points. It was no secret that the little brooder had been training in Fire Jutsu, so everyone knew he was going for that.

And I was right, he used the "Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu." We had to go outside so that mister "I'm an ass" could show what he got. They put some training dummies and he destroyed five with his little jutsu.

I started thinking to myself what to do to get an even better grade. A smile spread through my face as I got an idea. Just in time because I was being called to do the test now. So I put myself in front of Iruka and did the henge to turn into the third Hokage… reading porn.

"Naughty naughty Riny-chan. Hehehehe!"

Iruka blushed like mad and yelled "NARUTO!" But as he was about to start a rant, the henge disperse and so what the class saw was… the fourth Hokage.

"Yondaime?" asked Iruka and Mizuki, now recovered but still filled with ligaments. Most girls had hearts in their eyes and some of the students were looking in shock. I smirked, the guys still didn't noticed that this was another henge. Time to have some fun.

"I have come to test the academy and I find it SEVERELY LACKING! You are training NINJA, not FANGIRLS OF A BROODY KING! Just how far did my Konoha fall, how far…"

Now Iruka was freaking out, and so was Mizuki. Most of the fan girls were now yelling their hearts out as most of the guys agreed with me.

"Our apologies, Namikaze-sama. But the council…" said Mizuki, trembling.

"The council my ass, those guys are to advice, not rule! If I get here again and I see this place in such estate, I am going to show you how I destroyed the Iwa Army doing the war!"

"Yes sir!" yelled Iruka.

Then I smirked. "And Iruka… I'm just joking." Then I dispersed the Henge and was there, standing and grinning as everyone looked shocked. "Didn't you tell me to do the Henge?"

Iruka was about to yell but stopped dead in his tracks. Both henges were perfect down to the personality traits. The love for porn and the hate for the council. He nodded. "Fine Naruto, now the substitution please."

"Fine, name a maximum." I said.

"What?"

"Name the maximum distance from here with whom I can do the substitution." I clarified.

"Oh, just do your best, Naruto." Said Iruka.

I grinned before I went poof. I appeared in the Hokage's office. I sat in the table and used the globe to see the academy. Turns out Iruka thought I was henging again because he hit the Hokage in the head and called him "You BAKA!"

I snickered as the man received a verbal beating like no other. Iruka was white as snow when he realized he had hit the Hokage, and when the last started yelling at him about cutting of his payment due to insubordination, it was to much and the man was begging in his knees for mercy.

I thought now was a good time to go back, so I did the substitution again and here I was, in the academy class again. Iruka sweating on the floor and everybody laughing. Iruka turned to me and yelled "NARUTO!"

"What, sensei? You were the one that said do your best, you should know not to incentivate me like that, the result is not pretty. Besides you talk like I set you up, all I did was substitute with Hokage-san. Nothing more."

You could see Iruka ready to explode, but held it in. So then it was time for the clone. I smirked and said "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

The room was filled with Shadow Clones. Iruka and Mizuki's jaws dropped. Everyone stared wide eyed at the clones. Except for one pink haired… she/he/thing that yelled "SO WHAT, THEY ARE JUST CLONES! SEE…" She went to hit my clone, only for it to grab her hand and throw her at the blonde one, the Yamanaka, making the two kiss accidently.

The room was filled with snickers and laugh as both girls spat their hearts out. They glared at the clone only for it to disperse as did all of the others.

"Alright…" said Iruka. "Do you have anything for extra jutsu?"

"Actually, yes I do! But I need to be out there, like Sasugay. And I will need more than just five dummies."

So we went outside. They put ten dummies together and I smirked. "I need space!" As everyone took a step back, I did some hand signs. "Secret Rena technique:…" I crossed my harms in my front. "DIAMOND…" then an enormous amount of white diamonds appeared behind me, all pointing forward. "…STORM!" and they all rushed to the dummies.

All ten dummies were destroyed. Everyone was shocked at the power behind the jutsu. I then turned to the teachers and said "So, rookie of the year or do I need to do one more test?"

Then Sasuke came over, enraged. "Dobe, how did you do that? I demand that you teach me!"

"Again with this? Don't you learn?" I asked, exasperated. "I can't teach you this, it is a Secret Jutsu and I was only allowed to learn because I did some… favors."

That didn't calm him at all. "Dobe! I demand you to teach me, now!"

"Sasuke, you don't really learn." I said as I came over. "If you want people to give you something, you should try to see them as equals if not superior to you first, then consider asking, not demand. Finally, if the person says no, don't insist, unless you see that the person may change is mind."

Sasuke seethed. "If you won't teach me, I will be rid of you! Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!"

As the fire was about to hit me, I did some hand signs. "Earth Style: Earth Swim" and then disappeared on the ground. When I was close enough, I appeared out of the ground and grabbed his throat, just has he had finished his fire jutsu.

"You know the thing about fire jutsu? They spend all your oxygen so that makes much easier to choke you."

And so Sasuke fell unconscious. I came out of the ground and turned to Iruka. Iruka then cleared his throat and said "Alright, here is your headband, come here tomorrow for the team placements and we will also give the title of Rookie of the year."

I nodded and walked away before a bunch of Anbu appeared. "Oh right, I was supposed to meet the Hokage, wasn't I?" The Anbu grabbed me and we disappeared.

Authors Notes:

Grim: Here it is! A new chapter. Any questions?

Ego: You stole the diamond storm from digimon.

Grim: The forms of Iris and Ruki are stolen from Digimon, Renamon. Just change the color

Besides, this is fanfiction.

Lust: You stole the idea of chakra aura from dragon ball.

Grim: No, I stole it from a draw story by Marian0 in the site Furaffinity which I am part of too. I know it looks like dragon ball, but in dragon ball it is yellow and allows the person to fly, you won't see anything like that here.

Ego: How much of the story comes from your head?

Grim: All of it up to a certain chapter iv gotten writers rights from the contract signed by Lust hough if you want to be picky, I would say the part that has to do with the lemons… at least in this story.

Lust: Heh Heh sorry guys but it was worth it

Why make Shino a boy?

Delfim: How was it worth it the guys just bones . Scratch that I dont wanna knowI

Grim: No you dont. That girls cccrraaazzzaaay anyway .Because I always wondered if Shino was a guy or a girl, even with the voice is inconclusive, so I don't know. Not that it matters really, I don't have much planned for will see. Soon Delfim looses all writers marks

Review!


	6. Chapter 6 Team assembles Grims body ?

Grim : Hello once again my creatures of the night.

Delfim: So whats happening this chapter

Grim: You shall see

Ego: Wheres Lust?

Grim :Oh shes in the corner crying

Delfim /Ego: WHY?!

Grim:She came into my room and saw me without my henge jutsu on . I tried to stop her .

Ego: It cant be that bad.

Grim : Fine Ill show you. Delfim hide your eyes

*Henge disperses*

Ego:Oh my god. *Pukes* That is the nastyest thing I ever saw

Grim: I warned you. Anyway on to the chapter

"So… what can I do for you, Hokage-san?" I asked, bored as the leader tried to intimidate me. Key word tried. He was eyeing me like I was an enemy and I felt myself grin at this. He was so failing right now.

"Naruto, I would like to ask you some questions…"

"Certainly, old man. Just don't expect to get any answers. I don't like to share things with people that are puppets at the hands of the council."

The look of fury in his face was priceless. "Naruto, I would like you to keep your snide commentaries to yourself for the time being and answer my questions now. I am the Hokage and as I see you are a genin now, I can order you to…"

"Like you ordered those guys to try to kill me every day of my life here?" I asked, making the older man gasp.

"I… no, I never…"

"Precisely. Face it old man, you have lost your touch. The people openly defy you, the council overpowers you, and all you can do is paperwork and wank off to Icha Icha. It is pitiful. I woulnd't be surprised if there was someone who had at least half of the Anbu under is thumb!"

Somewhere, in a deep hideout, Danzo sneezed.

"Don't you dare…"

"Don't I dare what? Mock about your position? Or your power? I believe it is a bit of both. You respect the position of the Hokage since even a sensei of yours was a Hokage, the Second if I'm not mistaken. However, you allowed yourself to become too soft on your position, and let others mock you left and right."

I walked to the secretary and went through the paper work. "Less taxing on civilians… trash, trash, trash… a mission request… trash, trash, trash… uh, blackmail!"

"Would you stop messing my paperwork?" Yelled Sarutobi.

"Why? It's not like any is important. Most of this should be handled by the council. But you know that if they handle this they will do what is best to ensure that they end up winning: the civilians will approve what is good to them and the clans what will give them more prestige."

"Naruto…"

"Ha ha ha, no no, you can't interrupt me now! I'm still in the beginning! There is just so many things wrong! Like why do you allow the Hyugas to enslave their own relatives?"

"That is clan business… as Hokage…"

"You are allowed to mess with everything in your village! You could force the Anbu to arrest the primary Hyugas and allow freedom to the secondary… or you would, if you had the balls to do it. Another point why do the Harunos have so much control on the civilian stores? They have ninety percent of the shops in their claws!"

"The Harunos have gained that honestly…"

"Bullshit! I know that they whore out themselves to other big families and even clans so that they can get most people under their thumb, and you allow it! You let them have their little games and believe this is a something other than what it is: a dictatorship, and you are the dictator!"

"Naruto, that is not…"

"That is exactly how it works! You tell someone to jump of a bridge and you better expect them to do it! You tell a girl to go around naked and the only question she should ask is 'for how long?'! If you don't expect this kind of thing from your ninja then I don't think you have the guts to be the Hokage."

Sarutobi sat down, shocked with me like I was not from this world. I continued to look hard on him. I knew that if things were to change around here, I had to make this man see the mistakes in his ways and become what he should: the Hokage!

"Naruto, an Hokage is not just a tyrant! I have to keep people happy or they will leave…"

"And so you prefer to have a cancerous arm than to remove it for the greater good?" I asked in a bored tone. "Wake up, you are being exploited here! They get you this much paperwork because they know your work ethnic will never let you out of this office until you have finished it. Plenty of time to do whatever in your back!"

"But…"

"You want some advice? I wasn't going to tell you the secret so soon, but I guess the only way for you to understand is to live it. Do a Shadow Clone, old man."

"I… what? How do you know…"

"I said! Do a Shadow Clone and leave him doing the paperwork." I said in an authoritarian voice. The old man decided to do as I said, admired that I was being so forceful and that he had just found the means to defeat the paperwork.

As he came around the desk and left the clone doing the paperwork, I said "Good, now henge into myself and go for a day in my life. I want you to go around the village and see how they treat me. Go to shops and restaurants. Try to have a conversation with others and see the result. Go to my house and see the damage… just don't go to the bedroom. Go on!"

Sarutobi did as I told him and went away, henged as me. I decided to follow him for a while. He went through the streets and felt the glares, trembling a bit as he did. He came towards some kids and tried to ask if he could play. Key word tried.

Even I flinched as they hit him hard. I knew it was necessary, but I couldn't help but feel sympathetic. Then I saw a mob forming. I just knew Sarutobi was in for it. I saw him run and decided that he already had an enough view of my life. Bus as I was about to save the old man, I remember something: he is the Kami no Shinobi. He probably doesn't need my help.

So I sat down and saw the show. The chase was barely four hours and the old man was already starting to lose speed. I just knew right then, old man had passed to much time in his office. I decided that I really had to interfere. So I henged into Sarutobi.

As the people were about o reach him, I jumped in their front. "What the hell is going on here?" I yelled in the Hokage's voice.

"Hokage-sama!" one of the ninja yelled. "He was wounding the children! We knew the demon was no good!"

I saw the shocked look on Sarutobi as he caught his breath. "You better get the hell away from here or Ibiki will gain new toys to play with!"

That got them to run. I turned to Sarutobi and said "So, how was your experience as Naruto for a day? Or better, Naruto for 4 hours?"

Sarutobi was still panting hard. "I… I didn't know it was this bad… I… I am sorry, Naruto."

"Save it. I am the one sorry. Sorry to see you in such state!" as he looked in shock to me, I yelled "I was 5 years old and I already could overrun this bastards. You hardly can maintain yourself for four hours. See what that office is doing to you? You are losing the strength that made you Kami no Shinobi!"

Sarutobi had to nod, as he too felt it. I turned and said "I hope you ponder about this. Know this, whatever happens, I will still defend Konoha, no matter how much I hate this place. I have a debt to the fourth to pay, and I will not let his sacrifice be in vain."

And with that, I disappeared into my home. I smirked as I got the memories of a clone I had left in the Hokage Tower. Apparently, Mizuki tried to steal the forbidden scroll. Not that he was able, since I was there… well, a clone of me was there.

I sighed as I walked to my bedroom, ready to relax so tomorrow I could meet my team. I entered the portal that was still and would continue going between the two worlds and saw something that made me rethink my idea of sleeping right now.

***************Lemon**************

There, knelled on the floor was an almost naked Chisuku. Almost being a little collar around her neck. Her muscled firm body all for my enjoyment. She then said in a seductive voice as she rubbed herself. "Naruto-sama, so mean to take so much time to return home. You left your needy pet here all on herself."

I was hard in a second. Chisuku had the master pet/slave fetish and liked to be the pet, even though outside of the bedroom she was the dominate one. Even Keisei respected her. But it was just so pleasurable to hear her talk like that while she was rubbing her breasts and pussy.

I smirked. "Ha, but the slave should know that she only gets to play when master wants to."

She whined like a little… let's say fox, because if I say dog she will kill me. "You are so mean, Naruto-sama!"

I looked around and saw the paddle and ropes. I smirked. "Come here, pet. You have een a very bad pet, you almost broke my ribs today at the academy."

"Am I going to need punishment?" she asked as she crawled towards me.

"Why yes, yes you need." I said as I grabbed the ropes. Soon she had her hands restrained behind her back.

"So what is the punishment, master?" she asked in a sweet voice.

I grabbed the paddle and said "Bend over my knees, I am going to spank your bum." As she bended over my knees, I rubbed the paddle across her ass. "Now, Chisuku-chan, I want you to thank me for spanking you for every spanking."

"Yes, master!" she said in an all too happy voice. I raised the paddle and hit her buttocks, making her yelp and yell "Thank you, Naruto-sama!"

I rubbed the paddle in her buttocks, making her mewl in pleasure before starting again. "Thank you, Naruto-sama!" she yelled louder this time.

And so it continued, I kept hitting and rubbing, she kept yelling and thanking me. The only difference was that my legs were getting wetter and wetter. She was a fountain!

"AAAAAAHHHHHH, thank you Naruto-sama!" she yelled before saying in a smother voice. I knew why she yelled. She had just came. HARD! I rubbed her ass again, making her mewl in pleasure. "There, there. The punishment is over, my pet. Now…" I then grabbed her and laid her in bed, her ass striking up. "Time for some fun."

Her tail wagged happily as she heard this, making the image all the more sexier. I gripped her waist and plunged myself in her ass. She yelled in pleasure. "FUCK ME, NARUTO-SAMA. TEACH THIS HORNY PET WHO IS IN CHARGE! OH FUCK!"

I grunted. Chisuku had the tightest ass and refused, even if she was fairly submissive, to accept lube of any kind. She likes it rough on her… and to tell you the truth, I love it.

"Take this pet! This will teach you never to defy me again!" I said as I started to trust fast and hard in her ass, slapping it at every trust I made. Having such a firm body meant that her ass slapped hard against my pelvis every time I went all in on her.

"YES, I HAVE BEEN A VERY BAD PET. DESTROY MY ASS, NARUTO-SAMA! OH GOD!"

I then said in her ear "The name Naruto shall suffice." As I continued to enjoy that firm ass. She kept yelling and incentivizing me. Her fluids running down my legs every time I plugged myself in.

"I AM CUMMING, NARUTO-SAMA! I AM CUMMING!"she yelled in bliss.

"Me… too!" I yelled as I came inside her. She gushed out fluids like mad. As she was panting, I had an idea.

"Your filthy ass dirtied my cock!" I said as I took my dick out of her ass and came closer to her face. "You must clean it now!"

She looked at the cock and without hesitating, she engulfed my cook. She hummed and moaned as she kept bobbing her head up and down. I grunted. "You like this, don't you pet? The taste of your filthy ass in my dick. Suck harder, you horny vixen! I want to empty my balls in your stomach!"

She doubled her efforts, moaning more loudly like a street slut as she kept doing me a blow job, that soon turned into a deep throat as she took all of me at once in her mouth. Her throat felt wonderfully. The vibrations driving my mad. I could see that she was pleasuring herself as one of her hands went to her pussy. "Damn, I am going to cum!"

Her only response was to make one big sucking movement, driving me over the edge. I apinted her throat white as I came. I looked behind and saw her hand filled with her juices. I came out of her mouth and grabbed her hand, licking the juices out of it and eliciting another moan from Chisuku.

"I… love you… Naruto-sama!" she said between pants.

"Me too, Chisuku-chan. Me too."

************End Lemon***********

***********Next day**************

I was waiting for Iruka-sensei to come to class, bored out of my mind. Sasuke kept yelling for me to teach him, saying that he could always tell the council to force me to teach him. That is rich: a bunch of prudes with no sex life telling me what to do. Yeah right!

Then it was Sakura's and Ino's yells that were driving me mad. Honestly, did those girls had the Howler Monkey Syndrome? Maybe they were PMSing. Good thing Vixens could control their pregnancies, because that meant no PMS for them. Lucky me!

For those that don't know what PMS means, let me explain to you: Prehistoric Monster Syndrome. Every HUMAN woman has it once a month and it is a fatal time for a man: one slip and she kills you… or worse, tortures you with yelling and other stuff that will make you wish you were dead.

Anyway, I don't really know what they are yelling about. Probably some bullshit like "NARUTO-BAKA TEACH SASUKE NOW!" or "I AM A STUPID BANSHEE, SOMEONE PLEASE CUT MY THROAT!"… wait no! The last one was what I hope they would be yelling. It get's confusing when you can hardly hear yourself thinking.

Shino was the only one that would sit beside me. Boy did I hope I was in his team. I mean hes is clever and logical, and he seemed to never raise his voice more than the needed for civilized talk. What else could a guy with sensitive hearing want in a teammate?

Fortunately, most fan girls failed on the exam yesterday. If I had to hear a chorus of screeching witches I would have Diamond Stormed their asses to oblivion, rules be dammed!

That is when Iruka finally came into classroom. In a second, I was at his front. "Do you know that I have just been bombarded by two howler monkeys while you took your time to come here? Don't be late again!"

Iruka raised an eyebrow, before Sakura and Ino started yelling again. Iruka sighed as I returned to my sit beside Shino. He did his big head jutsu. "QUIET!"

As everyone quieted down, he coughed and said "First, I would like to give the title of rookie of the year too… Naruto!"

Everyone was quiet. Then two alarms went off, making a huge amount of noise… oh no wait, it's Sasuke's local bitches.

"IRUKA-SENSEI! WHY DOES NARUTO GET TO BE ROOKIE OF THE YEAR? HE PROBABLY CHEATED YESTERDAY! GIVE THE TITTLE TO SASUKE-KUN!"

"Yes!" said Sasuke as he rose himself. "That title should be mine! I demand that you give it to me!"

"QUIET!" yelled Iruka, big headed again as he glared at the class. "Naruto is the rookie of the year, end of discussion. Now the teams. Team 1…"

I then got really bored. Most kids looked like they had won the lottery. Fools. The best they are good for is D-rank missions, and I wouldn't be surprised if some of them where not even good for that.

Shino then turned to me and said "I hope we are on the same team, Naruto-san. "

I raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Naruto-san? " This was the first time hed been called by a title of respect by anyone other than the vixes. " Well, I hope we are on the same team too, Shino-san!"

This made him smile, though it was difficult to tell with his glasses and the way he hid his face. "Team 7: Naruto Uzumaki… Sakura Haruno…" I hit with my head on the table. "and Sasuke Uchiha." I hit with my head again. Could I be any more unlucky?

Shino sighed. As both Sakura and Sasuke started yelling with Iruka, he turned to me and said "It is a shame. I looked forward to work with you."

I looked at him. "We can still work together. Just… not as much!"

But that means working with Sasuke and Sakura too. I don't know if I am capable of working with such… individuals."

"You tell me, I am their teammate." I said in the most unhappy of voices.

"Team 8: Shino Aburame… Kiba Inuzuka… and Hinata Hyuga."

Shino didn't react to it. So I asked "What do you think of the team?"

"It is obviously a tracking oriented team. The senses of an Inuzuka and the eyes of a Hyuga plus my insects make us the perfect team to find someone or something."

"And what about your teammates?"

he then took a darker look. At least that was what it looked like. "Kiba is a pervert, so pretending I am a girl sucks less he tries to jump on me. Hinata is insecure and lacks confidence. All in all, my team as serious issues."

I snorted. "Join the club, we got jackets!"

"Team 10 is Ino Yamanaka… Shikamaru Nara… and Chouji Akimichi."

"NO! FAT GUY AND LAZY ASS? WHY ME?" yelled Ino, banging her head on the table.

"I really pity those two." I said as I looked at them. "she is going to be more trouble than she is worth."

"Indeed." Said Shino.

"You will wait here for your sensei. Now I hope you all good luck." And with that, Iruka left class.

I turned to Shino and said "Wanna play Go?"

Just as Shino was about to answer, the door slid open and there entered a red eyed, black haired female jounin with a very provoking dress. She looked around and yelled "Team 8, follow me."

"It seems the game will have to wait." Said Shino as he raised himself. I decided to make the guy annoyed and said " Have fun See you later, Shino-san!" Shino stared madly at me before continuing to follow his teammates, leaving a smile on my face.

************A few hours later***********

I was sitting on the back, trying to ignore the glare of the only two present people on the classroom, Sasuke and Sakura, as I kept readying Icha Icha Tactics I had in my hand. Good thing I stole this book on my way to the academy, or this would be hell. I said it and I repeat it, nothing bets the real thing… but I wasn't going to summon a vixen in front of this two just to have sex: One would try to burn us both and the other would turn us death.

So here I was, readying the book. I could feel Sakura coming close to me, but kept readying until she was close enough. "What do you want, Banshee-san?"

"NARUTO-BAKA! YOU SHOULDN'T BE READYING THAT, YOU PERVERT!" she then tried to hit me in the head, only for me to substitute with Sasuke and continue readying.

It was then that the door opened, and in came a jounin with grey hair defying hair that made me realize who this guy was. INU! The same guy that introduced me to Icha Icha! Oh, this was going to be fun!

"Right…" he said as he saw the other two members of my team. "My first impression of you guys is… I hate you." He then turned to me and said "Except that kid, he has good taste in literature."

I shrugged and said "Reality beats the book… but it is a good book."

He eye smiled. "Oh, is that experience I hear in your tone? I guess you are different from those two!"

"While normally I wouldn't take that as a compliment, because being different doesn't mean being better, since it is compared to those two, I thank you."

He chuckled. "Well, met me in the roof!" and with that he disappeared… and I did too.

He looked shocked for a moment. "Hokage-sama did say that you had abilities beyond genin, but I wouldn't have imagined that you knew the sunshin!"

I grinned at him. "I think all ninja should learn this trick: it is useful and fairly easy once you learn the trick. Besides, it gives us some moments of peace, Inu-san!"

He eye smiled. "So you got me! I shouldn't be surprised. But when I am not an Anbu, I would like you to call me Kakashi or sensei. It is not like I want others to know."

"Your hair kind of ruins that, you know." I said before changing to serious. "I understand that the council wants you to train Sasuke, right?"

He looked shocked. "Yes, Naruto. They have requested it."

"And are you going to do it?"

"I may not have another choice… they threatened to disturb the tombs of old friends of mine."

I gave a nod to that, understanding. That was one thing you should never use as a threat. I nodded. "Just to warn you that I do my own training, so you don't have to worry much. It is Sakura that is going to feel it more, though I kind of wish that she dies on the first mission."

"Ha, but then you couldn't do the Chunin exams and advance of rank! Surely you can see that that would not be favorable for you." Said Kakashi.

"Point taken… I guess." I conceded. "That doesn't mean I have to like it. Anyway, what should we do about her?"

"I don't know. She may have training of her own…"

"No, unless screaming and being a fangirl is part of kunoichi training."

"I feared as much. I guess we will have to go with it and see if she can perk up. I would like to ask you to help her."

"Out of question, I believe she hates me more than even I hate her. She believes I am the fox."

Kakashi nodded at this. Soon, Sakura and Sasuke reached the roof. "What took you guys so long?" I asked jokingly.

"SHUT UP, NARUTO-BAKA!" yelled everyone's most hated banshee.

"Settle down everyone. Now let's start introductions, shall we?" said Kakashi, trying to defuse the soon to be argument. "Likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams! Come on, don't be shy."

"Why don't you start, sensei? So that we can know how it is done." great, she doesn't even know how to present herself… why didn't I get Shino-san in my team!

"Sure, why not. My name is Kakashi. My likes… you are too young. My dislikes… I don't feel like telling you. I have lots of hobbies and my dreams… never really thought about it."

While the other two looked at Kakashi like he was crazy, I smirked. This was so that they would have to work to know more about him. Cleaver.

"Now you, pinkie."

Sakura glared at him and said "My name is Sakura Haruno. I like…" She looks at Sasuke. "My hobbies are…" she looks at Sasuke again. "My dreams are…" this time, she looks and giggles. "I HATE NARUTO-BAKA!"

Everyone sweatdropped at this. Really, she had to be the epitome of fangirlism. Is that even a word? I DON'T CARE! That girl is driving me nuts… and not the good kind either! Why didn't I get Shino-chan in my team… Haven't I asked this already?

"Okay, Emo King is next then."

Time for Sasugay-chan to glare. "My name is Sasuke UCHIHA. I don't like anything and I hate a lot of stuff. My hobbies are training and my dream… no, my ambition, is to kill a certain someone."

As Sakura had hearts in her eyes, I turned to Kakashi and said "Can I kill them and get new teammates?"

"You would have to wait an year for new teammates and that would only happen if there was an irregular number of students." Answered Kakashi.

I looked at them again and said "I think that would still be the best option."

"Well, why don't you make the introductions? The sooner the better!"

I smirked as I put my headband over my right eye, mimicking Kakashi. "My name is Naruto. My likes… you're too young. My dislikes… I don't feel like telling you. I have lots of hobbies and my dream… never really thought about it."

Kakashi eye smiled. "A comedian, great!" He then chuckled. "I have a prank of my own. You see, tomorrow we are going to do some training."

"What kind of training, sensei?" asked Sakura.

"Oh, nothing much, just survival training."

Both Sasuke and Sakura were pissed, having done such exercises in the academy. But I knew something was up with this. He wouldn't just give us a simple survival training. When he chuckled, my suspicion was confirmed.

"Why are you laughing, sensei?" asked Sakura.

"If I tell you, you guys won't like it." We continued to stare at him, waiting for him to tell us what the hell was going on. "Tomorrow is your true genin exam and out of all the candidates… only 9 will pass in the end!"

This chocked the other two, but got me thinking. So 3 teams pass, since it is not allowed teams with less than three members. That means that tomorrow will be decisive.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? WE PASS THE TEST IN THE ACADEMY!" yelled a pink… thing.

"Sensei has the right to test us, pinkie-san." I said in a bored voice. "Not only he is the one that will have to teach us, he is the one responsible for us in missions. If one of us dies, he will be in deep shit. Not you, me or Emo King, him! So it is legitimate for him to test us to see if we are worth it."

Sakura and Sasuke glared at me. Kakashi nodded at this. "You're right, Naruto. Even if you fail, you might try next year. Now be at training ground 7 at 7 o'clock… oh, and don't eat breakfast, because you will just throw up."

And with that, he disappeared. Sakura turned to Sasuke and asked him out in a date. Before Emo King could answer, I sunshined from there.

Delfim: There, all done.

Lust: Nice master-pet scene!

Delfim: thanks it was Grims idea hes into some kinky shit

Ego:

Yeah… though I thought you would do much worse to Sarutobi in the chapter. Didn't you say you were going to punish him?

Delfim: The chapter was warm up! Grim left to take care of it personally He is receiving his torture now…

Sarutobi: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU FREAKS!

Grim: I have returned

Ego: I am afraid to ask but… what the hell is going on over there?

Grim: I left the guy in a room… with Orochimaru… and his two brothers.

Lust: Orochimaru has brothers?

Grim: Yes… Michael Jackson and Voldemort! The three gay siblings of doom!

Ego: LoL, that is cruel!

Grim: I know how do you think i got the name master of torture .

Review!


	7. Chapter 7 Kakashi's Trial

Grim : Hello once again my creature of the night and welcome to another chapter of Sage of Vixens King of Lust.

Ego : Why are we at a bone yard

Grim :Have to deposit the souls I got this week

Ego :Oh O_O

Lust : Grim didnt you have something to say.

Grim : No.

Lust : Awww come on you dont have to be cold bones all the time

Grim : Fine! Thank you for the wonderful reviews and for following and favoring my story. I began to think nobody liked it

Ego : Haha the "Reaper" was worried haha turns out hes just a ...

* bones come out of the ground and grab egos feet. *

*Grims scythe goes under Egos throat *

Grim : If you wish to stay in this life I suggest you hold your tongue.

Ego : Ok 0_O

Grim : Good. Now to the story

*********Minor Lemon*********

I was currently moaning as Ruki was sucking on my cock. Having just awoken to find the slutty vixen already doing it, I just sat back and enjoyed. I looked at the clock. 8 o'clock.

"Did Sonic come by?" I asked through my moans.

Ruki started using her boobs as she answered me "She did. She said that Kakashi's tests resolve around teamwork. They also found out he never passed a single team because he always has a way to make the members of a team fight against each other."

I nodded as my orgasm was coming. "God! You have been having classes with Yue-chan!"

"Yes I have! I know how much you like her boobs and how she works with them, so I asked some tips. Seems like she was right, you are so easy to control!"

At this, my eyes sparkled and I turned around so now she was laying on the bed.

"Let's see how much do you like when I am the one dominating the game." I then started licking her nipples as left hand went to her vagina.

"Oh fuck! God you are so good!" said Ruki as I continued to play with her. I just smirked and bit on her nipple, gaining a gasp of surprise from her.

"I have a full clan to please, of course I am good!" I answered as I lowered myself to her pussy. Then I smirked and decided to torture her by breathing into her needy pussy. The result was immediate as she gasped and tried to trust her cunt in my face.

S-s-s-top t-t-t-esasing ME!" Yelled her as she shuddered at my form of torture. This was the way I got her to come back for me time and time again. I make it so bad for her she begs to be fucked, and then after that, she will still come back for more.

"Not a chance! I am in control now!"And with that, I licked her pussy. Only to pull back and breathed on her pussy again. She was starting to growl in both pleasure and frustration, but I paid no mind.

I should have.

Suddenly, she turned us around again, making me be the one down again. She turned around and lowered her rear in my face as she started licking my cock. Then she bit on it, making me yelp in pain.

"You either lick my cunt raw now or I will use your cock as a chew toy."

With the threat being made, I knew it was time to obey. It doesn't take a genius to know this. So I started licking her pussy as she engulfed my cock into her mouth. We moaned as we felt the pleasure rush through us. We kept going, eating each other out.

"I'm… I'm close!" whined Ruki.

"Me too!" I answered and soon both orgasmed to each others mouths.

It was then that someone came in.

"Hey, Ruki, I heard some noise…" said Iris before she gained a smirk. "Can I join."

Looks like I will be coming late for the test.

**********Training ground 7, 2 hours later**********

As I got there, I only found Sakura and Sasuke… huh, Kakashi is later than usual. That or he is the asshole hiding in that tree on the other side of the field. I tried to take a better look before I was found by Sakura. Yep, there was a glister of orange in that tree.

"YOUR LATE BAKA!"

I sighed. Tell me it's the Howler Monkey season, because I have one right here begging to be killed. Seriously, is this the type of genins that are trained at the academy? If it is, then I don't wanna know how I would have turned out. Maybe a hyperactive orange jumpsuit wearing moron… I really need to stop with the weird ideas.

"ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME BAKA!"

"Look, Sakura, sensei is not here yet, so I am not late. And why are you yelling, I am right here in your front. If you think you can kill people with your voice alone, you are getting there, but you are not there yet so get out of my face."

And with that note, I sat down near a tree, taking out my Icha Icha book. This only angered the pink haired monstrosity even more, but before she could say anything, sensei appeared. Poor bastard doesn't even know what he unleashed…

"YOUR LATE, SENSEI!"

I could see sensei gripping his head in pain. Then I could clearly distinguish the "I want to kill" signs in him. But he seemed to suppress those urges as he said, in a cheerful voice. "Me? Sorry, I got lost in the roads of life."

"LIAR!"

He then turned to me. "I heard you were late to, Naruto. Why is that?"

"I was having sex with two sisters and they didn't wanna stop anytime soon." As everyone looked at me wide eyed, I shrugged. "If they didn't wanna let me go, you think I was going to stop them? Especially considering my team? Besides…" I then whispered so only he could know what I was saying through lip readying. "I know you were in that three, so don't you go bullshitting me."

"Yes, I can see your point." Said Kakashi, sweatdropping. "Well, here is the test for you: you have to take these bells…" as he said this, he showed two bells. "From me!"

"But sensei, there are only two bells. And there is three of us." Said Sakura.

"She knows how to count! Oh god, what a relief, I can sleep better now knowing Sakura will not get us killed in our first mission, it will be in the second!" I said, sarcasm dripping from my words.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"Hu hum. Yes, Sakura, you are right, there are only two bells. Because one of you, the one that doesn't get the bell, goes back to the academy." Said Kakashi and only one thing passed through my mind.

Bullshit

Like he could have a team of two members. Really? Who would ever fall for this crap… now that I look at it, Sakura and Sasuke seemed to fall for it. Why oh why didn't I got Shino in my team?

Then I remembered the intel Sonic got: the guy always finds a way to pity the students against each other and he just did it. Now Sasuke and Sakura would be trying to get the bells by themselves without asking for help. Just great. We are so failed already.

"Alright. You guys have to try and take the bells from me before this clock." He then showed us the clock. "Goes off. You have until noon. Begin!"

The other two went to hide. I jumped to a tree and did two clones before jumping in front of Kakashi.

"You know, you are a bit weird." Said Kakashi.

"Really, weird compared to a brooding Emo and a pink billboard bow?" I asked. "And you are one to talk, mister 'my hair defies gravity so I can give porn to kids!'"

"Ah, touché!" said Kakashi with a smile. "Still, why are you not hiding like the others?"

I smirked. "Now now, that would be cheating! You can't know my plan until it comes together, sensei. And on that note, wanna spar?" then I put myself in a fighting position, ready to fight.

He readied himself, his hand darted to his kunai pouch to take… an Icha Icha book. I was about to call him addicted when I noticed that he didn't relaxed his stance. He was still ready to fight and was trying to lure me into attacking him recklessly. Cleaver Cyclops.

"Underestimating me, huh? Well you shouldn't, because I can kick your ass!" I yelled as I pretended to run at him. As I got closer, I did some hand signs without Kakashi noticing. Then I slamed my hand in the ground right in front of him. "Summoning Jutsu: Overrun Fang!"

Suddenly a cloud of smoke appeared. Then a huge number of kitsunes came from the smoke, all from the Rena Warriors, each attacking Kakashi as they went. The result was a very dizzy and slightly bloodied Kakashi.

"Ouch, good thing I told them not to go for the kill." I mused as Kakashi tried to get up.

"Damn, didn't know you could summon, Naruto. But I have to ask: How did you get to summon them?"

I smirked. "If your thinking about Kyubi… YOU'RE WRONG! You got two more tries. Fact is, I got them because I am the luckiest motherfucker ever (Readers around the world agree to this.). They have been the best thing that ever happened to me, so watch out what you say, Sensei. I surprised you now… don't think I can't do it again."

Kakashi chuckled. "I guess I will have to be a little bit more serious with you." And with that, he put his miraculously intact book back into the pouch and said. "Come on, let's get this over with. Come at me with everything you got."

I was about to, when I was hit with the memories of the clones. Kakashi saw that something happened as he looked at me. I just sighed. "What is the point? We already failed."

Kakashi was shocked, I could tell. His eye was wide and made him look ridiculous. "What? Why?"

"Well, neither Sasuke nor Sakura wanna work with me. Meaning we have no teamwork and that means that we failed the test."

Kakashi was even more shocked. "How did you know that the test was about teamwork? And what do you mean they don't wanna work with you?"

"Okay, first come on, really? 'One of you goes back to the academy'? Bullshit! That is what it is. You said that to see if we would work together to get the bells even knowing one of us would go back. That and I sent someone to get intel on you. The fact you put teamwork above everything else just proved my point."

Kakashi's eyes hardened. "You got someone to get intel on me? When you say it like that makes it look like you have a spy network… against your own village."

"In my situation, all care is too little." I said, not really caring about what he thought. Who was he to criticize my actions? "And now to second point. Before we started, I sent some shadow clones to see if they were willing to work with me."

Kakashi nodded. "They didn't agree did they?"

"They both stabbed my clones… Sasuke did it in the face, Sakura in the stomach. Tell me you could work with people that didn't care if you die, in fact they want to kill you. Can you work with them? I can't, so there! We failed."

Kakashi sighed. "Actually I am forced to let you pass due to the council… I am going to test them now. But you and I are still going to spar."

"Sure, whatever." I said as I sat down to read some Icha Icha as Kakashi disappeared. I really didn't care about them. As I heard both of their cries, I casually continued to read. Who cares about a person that tries to stab you in the eye?... Unless that person was not in full mental capability, which was not the case, then no one. (This part is about people with familiars with mental diseases. That is rough. I admire you all and your dedication.)

So after roughly half an hour, Kakashi appeared again. "It is time for that spar."

I shrugged. "Might as well." And got myself ready again. He did the same. And so we rushed towards each other. I tried to punch him in the face, but he grabbed my wrist. I twisted myself so I hit him with my feet on his head and jumped away at the same time. While he was still disorientated, I ran to him and tried to give him a rotating kick. He avoided it by leaning back. But he didn't escape next as I brought my other kick up and hit him on the chest.

He grunted a bit but he grabbed my food and elbowed my leg. I greeted as my leg exploded in pain. Good thing I was able to pump chakra in there on time or my leg could have broken. Then he pulled me and decked me in the stomach. As I skipped through the ground, he did his own hand signs. "You like summoning jutsu? Me too! Summoning Jutsu: Fanged Pursuit !"

Suddenly, a lot of dogs appeared, different sizes, but they were all ninja dogs. They ran towards me and I knew I was in trouble. I jumped up and yelled "Take this!" As I made Shuriken rain on the dogs, making them disappear. I looked towards were Kakashi was… only to find him gone. Oh fuck!

Too late to avoid it, even though I knew what was going to happen. The hit in the back of my head proved me right. I hit the ground hard, panting as I gripped my head in pain. "Shit, this guy is good. I might have to use the chakra fighting style, or else I am screwed!"

Kakashi landed away, smiling. "You are better than them, but there are still some things you must improve. Jumping is never a good way to avoid an attack, in mid air you can't avoid anything."

"Thanks for the tip." I said. "But I kinda of guessed that the moment you hit me in the head." And I rushed at him again. I tried to punch him again but he deflected my arm and hit my stomach. I grabbed his arm and hit it with my knee. He seethed but I knew that didn't have as much effect as I had expected.

He used his free hand to punch me in the face. I gave a few steps back as he went for a deck in the head. I grabbed his wrist again and threw him over my shoulder. And when he hit the floor, I palmed his stomach, making him gasp in pain.

He kicked me in the face and we were back up. Then he surprising me by disappearing. I looked around and didn't found him. My eyes widened and I jumped as a hand almost got me. Kakashi came from the ground, clearly disappointed.

"I had hoped to get you like I did with Sasuke." He admitted.

I smirked. "No, you will have to do better than that, I am afraid. I am not a stick up my ass Uchiha."

Kakashi smirked. "That you aren't."

"But you know, Kakashi. You just used ninjutsu. Up until now I was only using taijutsu, but since you decided to add something, I might as well rise to the challenge."

Kakashi was confused, until he saw me do one hand sign. "Shadow clone jutsu!" As the clone appeared, me and him did different hand signs and we yelled "Wind Style: Great Breakthrough." "Fire Style: Dragon Breathing Jutsu."

"Collaboration Jutsu: Hell Fire Blast!"

The blast did quite a damage: It was all burned on my front. I guess the cleaning guys will bitch a lot about it. But then I noticed that there was no Kakashi. He emerged from the ground and waved his arms.

"Enough, Naruto. I think that was enough. Out of curiosity, what level are you really? You are well beyond genin."

I looked at him. Should I tell him? I decided to try. "Look, whatever I tell you now, you must, and I mean it you must keep it a secret, okay." Kakashi nodded and I said "Well, I am high chunin in taijutsu, jounin when I use Chakra fighting style which I will not reveal now, I didn't reach sage yet, but I can do collaboration jutsu with my summons, so I am chunin level in that area. Genjutsu are crappy with me, but I was able to get high genin skills in that. Being able to cast minor genjutsu but also being able to dispel high level ones. Ninjutsu I am just beginning, but I already do a collaboration, so high genin on that. Overall, in this form, I am a chunin level ninja."

"In this form?"

My eyes hardened. "Kyubi." Kakashi nodded. "I am able to use one tail of his power. That alone, however, let's me rich low jounin level. I am working on the second tail already. So there you have it. That is why I told you I could take care of myself."

"You sure did and you proved it. Alright, let's awake the other two… but first, help me tie Sakura to the post."

I raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. I followed him as he went to those crappy two and tied Sakura up. I smirked. "I didn't know you were into that sort of stuff, sensei."

Kakashi spurted a bunch of nonsense, but I just laughed. It was fun to just relax. I trusted this guy more than the Hokage, because he was honest with me right in the beginning. So I knew that I could just be myself near this one.

The other two began to wake up. Sakura started yelling "SENSEI, WHY THE HELL AM I TIED UP TO THIS POST?"

"I have a question as well, sensei." I said with a smirk. "If I cut the throat of Sakura without killing her, I can still have a team for the chunin exams and I would have a quieter team. It's a win-win if you ask me."

Kakashi smiled as Sakura filled the air of curses and other stuff no one cared to listen. "But Naruto, if you do that you would be arrested for assaulting an comrade. And since this is the leaf village, you can expect a high penalty for that. Maybe even death. You wanna risk your life for it?"

"Good point, sensei."

"Now Sakura." He continued. "You were the weakest of the three, so you were tied to the post. Got it?"

"SENSEI, I COULDN'T BE THE WORST OF THE TEAM! HOW ABOUT NARUTO? THAT BAKA MUST HAVE BEEN THE WEAKEST."

Jeez, delusional much isn't she? Kakashi must have thought the same because he just gave her a deadpan expression.

"Sakura, Naruto was the best out of the three. He knew the true objective of this test, which by the way was teamwork, from the beginning and showed more skill than any of you. In fact, and with his age, the only person that would be at his level was Itachi."

I noticed Sasuke seething at me. Great job, Kakashi, you made me the target of Sasuke Uchiha. And by the looks of it, he was ready to go Itachi on my ass… if he had the skill for it that is.

Apparently, he thought he had because he ran towards me, kunai at hand and ready to kill me. Then Kakashi jumped on him. In a matter of moments, Sasuke was restrained and Kakashi was sitting on top of him, holding a kunai to his throat.

"Let's see now, Naruto, kill Sakura or I kill Sasuke."

It was time for me to deadpan at him. Sakura screamed at Kakshi and looked terrified as I came closer to her, Kunai at hand. Then I turned to Kakashi and said: "Sensei, how about this: you kill him, I kill her, and we say they fell on each other's kunais if anybody asks."

Kakashi chuckled as Sakura yelled her heart out about "HOW DARE YOU THREATEN SASUKE-KUN?" and what not. Really, who still cares about her? Her so called crush doesn't even spare a glance to her, she yells at everyone else so really, who?

"That wasn't really the answer I was expecting. But then again…" He then looked at the two, disappointment dripping from his words. "I didn't expect you to try to kill a partner."

"BUT SENSEI, THEY WERE JUST CLONES! HE DIDN'T EVEN FELT IT!"

"But did you know that he was a clone when you attacked him?" asked Kakashi, getting his answer from their faces. "Besides, the shadow clone is a clone that lets the user get the memories from it after dispersing. So he did felt it, Sakura."

Sakura looked shocked, before she seethed again. "WHATEVER, HE IS JUST A DEMON ANYWAY, WHO CARES ABOUT HIM?"

For a moment, that hurt me. Is that how people here really saw me? Is this the kind of people I came back for? For a moment, regret washed over me. I should have stayed back with the vixens. I could have turned pretty strong, maybe Hokage level, then I could ally myself with another village and in no time I would be the kage. Why had I returned to this wretched village?

Then I remembered Shino-chan and shook my head. Maybe there are more people here like, her, people worth saving. I actually smiled at that. For them, I will defend this pit. For them alone, shall I put effort into its defense. My path was set.

"Well now, here it is." Said Kakashi, presenting two lunch boxes. "Sasuke and Naruto, you can eat. Don't give Sakura any. After you have eat, I let you have another try." And with that, he was gone.

Sasuke started eating like a starved wolf, eyeing me like I was a hated enemy. I just sweatdropped at his antics. I was about to start eating when I heard the loudest growl you can come up with. I looked towards it's source: Sakura's stomach.

"Really, you guys followed that crap of not eating breakfast didn't you?" Then I turned to Sakura. "And you, let me guess, you actually didn't eat dinner too because you wanted to be thin for your Sasuke-kun. Well the good news is, you got thin alright, you hardly have boobs!" As Sakura was about to yell, I decided to interrupt her rant. "The bad news is, if you are hungry, you will be even more useless than usual, so…" Then I grabbed my lunchbox and presented it to her. "Eat!"

"BAKA, AS IF I WOULD BREAK SENSEI'S RULE! BESIDES, I WOULD PREFER SASUKE'S!"

I smirked. "Sasugay over there is as hungry or more than you, he won't give you any. Besides, sensei is not around, so what he doesn't know doesn't hurt him." Actually I felt his presence, but decided to go with the flow. I know what he is trying to do, so let's see if I can make this worthless team pass.

Sakura was reluctant, but as a wise man once said there are three things that blind a person above everything else: lust, greed and hunger. And right now, hunger had a lot of power.

So I started feeding her. Suddenly, Kakashi appeared in our front. "YOU BROKE MY RULES! ANY LAST WORDS?" as he said that, his eye glowed menacingly and the whole sky turned black.

"I have some, though I am sure they are not to be used now." I said, surprising everyone around me. "Face it, you drama queen, you set this up. You wanted to see if we valued teamwork over the rules isn't it? Well, I wasn't about to have a comrade, even one as useless as Sakura, die from hunger. So there, just get this over with."

"THEN I JUST HAVE ONE THING TO SAY… you just passed." Then the sky cleared and he was all… eye smiling again. Seriously, how does he do that shit? Anyone else would look ridiculous doing that, but not he. Nooooo, he can do it and make it look easy. It's like they say: a true professional always makes it look easy.

I let Kakashi explain his ideal as I turned down. I started thinking about something. The words of Sakura still struck in my head. I know that it would take me a lot of work to turn people into liking and respecting me. I would at least have to defeat a god level shinobi that tried to destroy our village… I really have to stop having this weird thoughts. Seriously, what the crap?

Still, is it really worth it? These people are ready to worship an asshole hungry for power but I kept a demon locked, so I'm a demon? Could I ever truly trust this people? Then another thought crossed my mind, one I don't even know how I got in my head: what if I had a son… and had to leave him orphan? Would they do to him what they did to me? Could I even trust this village so I could have a son here?

My head was a turmoil. I didn't even noticed the others leaving until Kakashi shook me back to reality. "You okay, Naruto? You just spaced out."

"Yeah, I'm alright. I just… got something on my head, you know?"

"Care to share?"

I looked at him. I trusted the guy, but I was too much in a turmoil and needed some time alone. "Maybe some other time, I got a lot to think about, catch you later."

"Wait, Naruto. Tomorrow appear at 9 o'clock at the Hokage's tower. We will get a mission."

I smirked. "You mean, 11 o'clock, right?"

He chuckled. "Well, I guess you can come at that time, you aren't going to lose much."

I smiled and started to walk off. I really couldn't stop the thoughts on my head. So much that I actually bumped into someone.

"Sorry about that, I wasn't really…" then I saw who it was. "Shino-san?"

Shino coughed "You seemed distracted. And don't worry, it's alright."

"Yeah, just a lot on my head." I said with a smile, trying not to get him worried.

I failed.

"What is going on, Naruto-san? You seem disturbed."

I sighed. Another one asking questions. I really didn't have the mind for that. But as I looked at him, I found that his eyes, even from behind the shades, had the shine of worry. A thing I only got used from my other ladies. And every time I saw that look, I always melted. I am just too soft.

"Fine, but let's go somewhere else, I really don't want to discuss this in the middle of the street."

Shino nodded. "There is a Ramen restaurant nearby, we can go there."

I smiled. "You know how to get me moving. Alright, Ramen!" Then I decided to confirm our friendship. "Im really glad I met you otherwise I wouldnt have reasons to stay."

Shino smiled at this. Never having a friend outside the aburama clan. I came closer and bumped fist with him. "It's alright.. Now come one, I am buying."

Shino nodded and we walked towards the restaurant. I was in a wreck. How should I tell him? Then I remembered telling about the Kyubi in the genin exam. he heard it, yet he is worried with me?

I actually smiled. I am going to tell him everything. I decided there and then he would know.

We finally reached the place, called "Ichiraku Ramen". A small place, but I more than anyone knew not to judge a book by the title. I was the living proof of that after all. We entered and my stomach actually growled at the fine smells of the place. Yup, paradise, here I am!

After ordering he turned to me and said "So, what is on your mind?"

I turned serious. "What I am about to tell you will change the way you see things in this village. I am not just talking about the sealing of the Kyubi, I am talking about the way the village works. Are you sure you wanna hear?"

Shino nodded. And so I prepared to tell my story.

AUTHOR NOTES

Grim : There we go a new chapter. I know it took a while but my brother proposed to his gf and we were celebrating

Ego: Yep we got drunk as hell.

Lust: Yea . Mr. Bones here knows how to throw a party.

Grim: What are you talking about you disapeared 10 minutin lust.

Ego : Yea where did you go

Lust : I visited the bartender I n the back

Grim : really Lust. You have no self control. * Facepalms *

Lust : Hey lustis a powerfull thing

Grim: Any way for those peeps saying my chapters take to long. Please rememberim doing all this on a tabIet so it takes a while.

Ego : Tablet keyboards are such a pain in the ass

Grim: That they are anyway. I gotta go reap so thank you and the next will be outin two to thrse days

REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8 The Cat Behind The Whiskers

* Somewhere deep in a swamp inside a shack style house that has been run down*

Ego:Huff Huff. Where are we.

Grim: At my old house

Lust : Why are we here.

Grim: Had to pickup some things

* hears scream behind door*

Ego: W-w-what was that.

Grim : A spy that was trying to steal my unfinished chapter.

Lust : What are you doing to him.

Grim: Torturing him by making him watch reruns of Dora the explorer.

Ego : Your so evil

Grim : I know * Sadistic smile *

*Screams become louder *

Ego : Hey whered lust go.

Grim : Poor guy. Never saw her coming. Any way to the chapter

"Ah, before I get to that." I said as I did some hand seals. "Sealing Jutsu: Keeper of Secrets! Link!" Then I touched my head before touching Shino's head. "Set!"

A seal shined in both our heads before setting down. Shino looked confused. "What was that?"

"Keeper of Secrets means that I can talk and you are the only one listening to what I say until I remove the seal. To everyone else, they will just see me moving my lips and not saying anything at all. It also works for you, but since you are using your jacket, people won't see your lips moving, assuming that I am just acting like a buffoon and you are ignoring me."

Shino nodded. "I assume then that you wish for complete privacy, without making it completely suspicious."

"Yes. That is exactly it. Now about what you asked. I am going to tell you the answers. You already know I am the Jinchuuriki of the nine tails, sealed by the all beloved but not respected fourth Hokage who in his last wish, and this is something I heard but I think it is accurate, he wanted me to be seen as a hero. Fat chance that happened."

"Was it that bad?" asked Shino.

"I can say it could be worse. I was watched over most of the time, the beatings weren't frequent and I had my dream, the dream to become the Hokage and be respected."

"That is a nice dream, though it is a very hard one." Said Shino.

"Yes, but it was a bit of hope I held. Anyway, after saving a little fox from a bunch of assholes, I ended up being thanked in the form of a seal inside a fox hole. When I touched it, I met the Vixens…"

"Your… sexual partners?" asked Shino.

"Well, yeah but that is not just it, they are very powerful and now lot of ninja arts, some even forgotten by ninjas themselves like the Shaman jutsu. But anyway, they wanted me to be their new summoner. But here is the part I don't want people to really know: there was a price."

"What kind of price? Did they ask you to release the Kyubi?" asked Shino.

"I can see how you got to that conclusion, but no. They… killed Kyubi."

Shino looked at me shocked. "They wanted Kyubi dead?"

"Not much wanted, they were indifferent towards the guy, it was more of a way to get me rid of Kyubi's influence and make me more powerful. It also served the purpose of making me an half demon and untie me of Kyubi's sins."

"You mean, if that didn't happened…"

"I would have gone to hell when I died. Hurray for saving vixens and lost arts of sealing. Anyway, because of that I am now a half demon. One with one tail, working for the second, though I can say that I am pretty close."

Shino looked at me carefully. "You look human to me. Am I to assume you have a different form?"

"Yup, but there are obvious reasons why I ain't showing it here." I looked around, to see if anything was paying to much attention to us. I had the small impression that we were being watched, and since I didn't see or sense anyone, that only meant one thing: the Hokage is watching us right now. "Suffice to say that is not really what is bothering me. Well, after a lot of training, I decided to return to keep my promise. And so I g threatened the Hokage into giving me a chance of taking the test…"

"Wait, you threatened the Hokage?"

"Yeah, you see, he wanted information I am not comfortable telling him, so I made him pass four hours in my skin. He barely lasted those four hours. I had to save his ass or else he would suffer one of my beatings!"

"I see our Hokage is not what he used to be, but that doesn't mean…"

"Shino-sann, please don't be mad at me for saying this, but open your eyes: it's the council the runs this city, not the bloody Hokage! He sits in his office doing paperwork While corrupted faggots do what they want. He lied to me in my face when I asked why I was hated! He had the guts to say he didn't know! There is just so much one can take. Trust is earned, Shino-chan, and once lost, it is very difficult to get back!"

Shino looked at me and nodded her head. "I understand. Is that what is bothering you?"

"No… it isn't… actually what bothers me is kind of stupid. You see, we had the team test today. Teamwork was the theme, though my two brilliant partners didn't figured it out!"

"Why? Did they really thought they could take on a jounin alone? They are just genin!"

"Mark my words, Shino-san, there are people out there who aren't even ninjas and could kill a Kage. But in this case, you are right, they didn't stood a chance. Anyway, Kakashi got them tricked by saying I have two bells here, those who have the bell by the end of the time, pass, the others go to the academy."

"They didn't really fell for that, did they?" asked Shino.

"They did… and when I tried to get them to work with me by sending clones to talk with them, they killed the clones. Moreover, none felt any remorse. It were Sakura words that bothered me. She… she said I was just a demon anyway, who cares about me?"

Shino kept looking and I was so into it I didn't stopped. "I realize, he is right… I am a demon, even if only half of it, but that is the part everybody sees! I felt bad, is this the people I am going to protect! Is this the people I vowed to defend as their new Hokage? Moreover… did anybody care in this village…"

"I do." I looked at him as he looked determined. "You have been a good friend even if we haven't known each other for a lot of time. You weren't grossed about me and you truly became my first real friend here. So I care for you."

I smiled.I just wanted to roar in happiness, but I had to contain myself. No need to induce heart attacks on this people yet. "Well, I am just conflicted. On one hand, I promised to be the Hokage. On the other, I don't want to be the Hokage of this people."

Shino thought for a moment and said " Maybe you could be hokage but bring people around you like yourself and have them help control these idiotic people and have them as a council to look out for the well being of the village. Ones that you completly trust of course."

"What, like starting a clan or something?"

"Maybe, you could try to find people you think would follow you and slowly build one " Said Shino.

"But I don't know if anyone will follow me…" I said.

"Well, I can help you with that. I know a couple of people who can help us, so there. All we need if time… and for you to get stronger if you want to become a Kage. Because even as you are now, you are definetly not a kage."

I laughed. "Don't worry, two tails more should do the trick. Couple with some training of course and I will be kicking ass and taking names in no time." I looked at him eyes before I held out my hand to shake his surprising the bug user. "Thank you. Really. You have become one of the persons I consider precious."

Shino accepted the handshake, but when it was over, he immediately asked "What about the vixens?"

"Well, they are precious to me too…"

"They are your lovers aren't they?"

"Yes but they cant join the clan for they cannot leave there home for longer than a couple days."

"That sucks."

"Yes but hey we'll find some peoplein the meantime why dont you come to vixen Iand and get some training in. You may learn some new tricks and become even more powerful. Might even get laid if your lucky haha . What do you say?"

Shino seemed to think on what I said. I could barely hear a buzzing noise that told me he was talking with his insects. Since I never spoke with Kyubi, I was always curious about how it felt to talk with someone that lives in you. How much do they criticize?

"I accept your training offer, it would be most beneficial to learn techniques long lost to ninjas. As for the…" he then had blood dripping down his nose ,which I thought was really funny.. "the… getting laid, I need some time to… think about it."

I smiled. That was all I could ask. Then I felt someone coming. "Shino-chan, what level of chakra does your father have?"

"I would say jounin level, why?"

"Because I may have to take of the seal, he is coming." With that, I ended the link between the seals. Just in that moment, a older Aburame appeared.

"Shino, I was looking for you." Said the monotone Aburame.

"Why, otou-san?" I almost gasped at how strict and monotonous Shino-san sounded.

"Your training as finished already, why aren't you at home?"

"I was hanging out with a friend, otou-san."

It was then the older Aburame looked at me. He seemed to study me and I thought he was going to kill me at some point. However, he just replied "I see. It is good you are making friends, Shino. I thought that you would end up making Jounin without a friend."

"I seems not." I said. "he is a wonderful person. By the way, name is Naruto."

He seemed shocked, and so was Shino. The man said "You know she is a guy?"

"he hides is pretty well, but my nose is kinda like the Inuzukas, but better I caught what he could never hide."

"I see. I hope you keep being a good friend to my son ..."

"Wouldn't do it any other way!" I said with a smile.

The older man nodded and left.

"He liked you." Said Shino.

"Really? I couldn't tell, he is hard to read."

"Yes, he is very good at keeping emotion hidden in public. He is actually quite a friendly person in the compound."

"I see… So tomorrow at 7?"

"For what ." and I smiled. "For training! I only have training at 11, so until then I am free. Besides, if you wish, I can present you to Chisuku-sensei. I will warn you, she is a slave driver."

We parted ways. As we did I had the biggest smile on my face. I had a new objective: find those whom are demons like me and put them in a clan to help them and teach them. For that I would have to work hard, but what in life comes without work?

Maybe a headache.

********A few weeks later*******

I was BORED! Scratch that, I was REALLY REEEEEEEEEAAAAAALY BOOOOOOOOOREEEEEEEED! Our missions sucked ass more than Sasuke. I mean paint a fence? Take out weeds in a garden? Walk the Inuzuka dogs? Why am I doing this useless missions with two dweebs?

And Kakashi was right, he had to train Sasuke. Not that it mattered, the kid was arrogant and Kakashi could hardly teach him anything. Sakura stayed basically the same. Useless, Screaming, useless, stupid, useless, bitchy and did I mentioned useless?

I didn't really cared, I finally obtained my second tail. I am jounin level now in demon form. More than that, I have been training like hell. Specially now I had a protégé of sorts.

Shino was really a hard working guy.. he would come whenever he could and wouldn't leave until he couldn't anymore and I had to carry him to his compound. Good thing Shino-san explained why I had to bring him to his father, because for a moment the buzzing was really frightening. If I had to guess, he was a sure high genin in almost everything. His greatest improvement were his learning of the Shaman arts, which was both weird and cool.

We have also started hanging out . Wed watch the animes that came on on saturday. One was called bleash and another narusho . Wed also watch football. Using henges wed get alcohal. Shinos favorite liquer was Jack Danials honey, mine Popcorn suttuns apple pie moonshine.

Anyway, I am getting off track. So now we were trying to catch the devil known as Tora, the cat. I had to say he is impressive for a small cat. But I couldn't shake off that something was wrong, it's scent was… demonic. I decided a little talk with this pussy-san was in order.

So I decided to let my teammates try to tire out the cat first. They truly were pathetic, the cat was practically dancing in their front! Sasuke was panting hard and Sakura was gasping for air. The cat was distracted. NOW!

I jumped and got the cat before vanishing with sunshin away from that place. I then did some hand seals. "Sealing jutsu: Chamber of Secrets!" The area around turned into a huge black room with no doors. Seals all over the walls.

"It is time you reveal yourself, demon. I am the arising Kyubi, and I want to know who you are."

"What if I don't tell you, Kyubi-gaki. Will you try to force me?" the voice was male and harsh.

"No, since I don't know just how powerful and dangerous you are and I don't really want to make enemies with the first demon I meet."

"I see that you are smart. Well, since you went through all the trouble of setting this up, I might as well reveal myself." Said Tora before changing. He now stood nude, small and thin. He had two brown cat like years and tail, which added to his chibi like looks made him look cute. His eyes were yellow and he smirked. "Name is Tora as you know. I am a Neko demon descendent from Nibi herself, Kyubi-gaki."

"You call me Gaki, yet you look far younger than I do. Am I to assume that you have lived more years than me?"

"Maybe… after all, I was here since the time of the Nidaime Hokage! So make the maths. Anyway, you seem respectful enough, tell me how many tails have you secured already?

"Two, I am starting to work on the third."

"Not bad for such a young Gaki."

"Thanks. So why are you…"

"Making myself look like a domestic cat and make you poor genins go after me?" at my nod, he smirked. "Well, it was actually your Nidaime's idea…"

"You were friends with the Nidaime?"

"Yes, Gaki. I was. Anyway, he wanted to have a constant mission that even the weakest of genins could do. The answer was me! I was supposed to pretend to be a running away cat that the genins would chase for a mission, be as annoying as I could to get them pissed and make them work harder."

"So your job is to incentivize genins to work? I can see how we win with this situation, but what do you win?"

"Well, even though my owner as the most tight bone crushing hugs ever, I have to admit she has the best food and bed for me." At my incredulous look, he added "I can see you don't think much of this. Well, before I met the Nidaime, I had to fend for myself, get my own food, try to find places I could sleep in and above all, fighting demons now and then. When you go from that to a life of glamour and luxury, you tend to agree with anything."

"I understand. So are there other demons around?"

"Thinking of building an army or something?" Tora said, with a smirk.

"More like a… clan."

"I see… yes there are other demons, but not all are that good. If you want to have a clan, I could suggest having some of them in your side."

"Thanks… so what do you think of this village?"

"Making idle conversation now? Well, I can say I don't think much of it. Corruption is most of what sips around here. It all started with the council the Nidaime created."

"The Nidaime created the council?" I asked shocked. I always thought that the Shodaime had created them.

"Yes, it was supposed to help him with his work load. I told him that was a waste of resourses, that they would sooner do things for their own good then for the others. But the old fool said that he trusted this village…"

"What is it with Hokages and trusting this village far too much?" I wondered. First the Nidaime and the council. Then the fourth and the treat him like a hero thing. Then the third and the they won't do nothing to him thing.

"Indeed. Anyway, the Nidaime was right at first, it worked. I actually apologized to the old fool for not believing him. It was when Sarutobi was made the new Hokage that everything went down the drain."

"Why?"

"There was this man, you must know him, Danzo…"

"Oh yes, I know him."

"Well, he wanted to be the Hokage. But when Sarutobi took the place, he got furious and started to undermine is authority, corrupting each and every one of the council members one by one. Now almost everything is under his thumb."

"I see. You are actually quite smart."

"I have lived far enough and have knowledge enough to back it up, but thanks for the compliment. I don't get that many, being a demon and all."

"Everyone likes to be complimented." I said simply.

Tora grinned. "Some more than others, no? Specially for things that they really had no merit on."

I raised my eyebrow a this. "What do you mean?"

"That Uchiha brat." Tora said, his eyes showing how much he disliked the boy. "He is praised for being the survivor, but I was there that night. All he did was run and cry. And while I wouldn't have expected much from such a youngling versus and Anbu captain, he as become obsessed with the title of survivor and last Uchiha. If I were you, I would get rid of him fast, he may become a real pain later.

"I can't. If I act now, I would be thrown out. I want to gather the people necessary for my new clan. Only when I am done will I think of killing Sasuke."

Tora nodded. "Should we go back? I think you and I need to get back to mission hall, you get the money, I get my master.

"…right."

And with that, I deactivated the seal, Tora was back into a cat and I went back to my team. Sakura came up and for poor Tora's sake, I put my hands on the cat's ears.

WHERE THE HELL WHERE YOU? WHY DID YOU TAKE TORA AWAY?"

"None of your business, Pink Troll-san! Anyway, what do you care? We have the cat, we can go get our payments so you can spend yours in useless things that won't make you any prettier and get a new mission, so let's go!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"Sakura, Naruto is right, we got the cat so let's go guys." Said Kakashi, eye smiling… I am still going to ask how he eye smiles like that one day.

"Hnf." Said Sasuke, in his I'm superior to you crappy pose. I shrugged at this. I can deal with Sasuke later. So we left to the Hokage Office. We soon found team 8, which brought a smile to my face as I saw Shino-chan.

"Hey Shino-chan ! How's it hanging?" I asked. We had agreed that when in public I would treat him like a girl for secrecy reasons. That and he didn't want Kiba to find out and start trying to be the dominate male in the team. Just like the dog he is.

"We have been well, Naruto-san. We just got our first C-rank mission." Said Shino.

"Take that, Sasuke-teme! We already have a C-rank while you are probably still doing D-rank missions!" yelled Kiba.

While Sakura screamed at Kiba, I smirked. "You shouldn't speak like that of D-rank missions, you never know what you might find!" Then I whispered to Shino-san "I will tell you later."

Shino nodded, maintaining the appearance of a typical Aburame. I swear at this point if someone was to look at Tora, he would see the biggest grin on his face at my words.

"Right, let's get a new mission, shall we?" said Kakashi.

"In a minute, I want to speak with Shino." I said looking at her which she nodded.

"Go on, I will catch you later."

Kurenai looked surprised, but shrugged and went of, so did the rest of the team and mine as well. As soon as we were left alone, we walked to a more open area and started to spar. I activated the link between our seals as I said "God, do I have news for you.

"Tell me."

"You know that cat, Tora? He is actually a demon cat."

"Come on, Naruto, you more than anyone should know not to call someone that." Said Shino and I could feel disapproval.

"What? No really, he is the descendent of Nibi, he said so himself and have been here since the Nidaime!" I said, trying to make him understand.

"That would explain why that D-rank has been around for so long."

"That is not all, there are demons around the village. If I can get them to join me…"

"You would have some powerful allies. I think we should try, but when you are stronger."

"Yeah, I know…" I said as I blocked a shuriken headed for my legs. "You can't imagine how much you have come since training."

"Its all because of you and the vixens" He said with confidence

Shino then made me a question that left me shocked. "Tell me, if you are a demon, does that mean you are going to live forever?"

I looked down. "If I am not killed, by battle means I can't die!"

"That means that at some point, as I grown old, you will stay the same… untouched by time…"

"Yes…" I said as I looked down. I didn't want to reveal this yet, but I had to. "But there is a way around it and since we are gonna start a clan i need a beta to help lead the clan"

"How so?"

"I… I would mark you as a beta for my clan… that way, my demonic chakra would run through your body and turn you into a half demon…"

"So… I would become a fox half demon?"

"Can't say. I became because I was overpowered By Kyubi's demonic chakra, but you may become something else entirely, depends on what type of demon is more close to you."

"… I will think about it…" said Shino. "Thanks… for being honest with me…"

"Hey, Yoir one of my best friends, Shino. I can't hide things from you… specially with you helping me with my plan as much as you are."

"Speaking of which, I may have gotten us some allies. Tsume Inuzuka offered to help if you show you are strong enough for her to follow."

"That means I have to ask Chisuku-sensei to double my physical training, or else she will twist my guts before I can even try anything."

"Not a pleasant image, that one."

"It would totally happen, but I am going to get ready. Well, I guess we have to get back to our teams."

"Yes." I could feel the sadness in his voice. "Let's both be done with our missions soon so we can hang out again sooner."

"You bet." I said in a happy voice as I turned off the link. "See you, Shino-san."

Shino nodded and he left. I went to meet with my team when I saw them coming towards me.

"Hey, what is up?"

"BAKA, IF YOU HAD COME WITH US YOU WOULD KNOW!"

"Sasuke asked for a higher mission so we all got a C-rank mission. We are to escort a man to the Land of Waves."

"That is it? Doesn't sound so tough." I said.

"Well, met us at the gate in 3 hours, okay Naruto?" asked Naruto with an eye smile.

"Ok." As the others left, I smiled. "6 hours for myself, means I can go get laid and still have time to prepare. What luck!"

With that I disappeared.

********Lemon*********

I had just appeared in my room when I was tackled by a blue blur that left my head spinning like crazy. I looked up to see the face of Sonic. She was a blue hedgehog-fox hybrid, having the hair on her back and head all spiky without it actually being needle like. Her greatest asset was her speed which had earned the name Sonic.

"Sonic…" I groaned. "You got to stop speeding into my room like that, you could accidently hurt somebody."

"Oh shut up and fuck me!" yelled Sonic as she tore my clothes. Damn, I need new clothes now. That was the thing with Sonic. She was a great gal, but unless you let her have her way, she could become incredibly pushy.

She lined herself with my cock and in one push I was in! God, Sonic was wet. She was just a fountain and it was going down my cock. It felt like heaven. She started to go up and down on my cock at a fast step. Yup, she was fast, even in bed.

"Fuck, Sonic, can't you take things calmly?"

"You wish, I am all about speed love, and I don't care what you think." She said as she kept going up and down at high speed. God what a feeling! She was so fast it was like my cock was constantly balls deep and was being rubbed at the same time!

We kept a fast pace, even as I felt her coming many times as we went. Sonic was the kind of girl that wants fast and cums a lot! The thing is, she has huge stamina. So me and her had a kind of a challenge. Who could make the other pass out. Well, Now that I have two tails, it is easier to keep up.

I decided to start playing for real, so I released my illusion, making my ears and tails pop out. As soon as my tails were out, I made them rub her clit and ass while my hands played with her breasts. If she was cumming before, she was in a constant orgasm now! A flood that was making my legs wet was coming out of her.

"OH FUCK! FORGOT HOW GOOD IT FELT! HA! HA! FASTER YOU FUCKER! FASTER! FUCK ME!"

"Faster? You are a blur over me but you want more speed?" I asked incredulous.

"HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT? OH FUCK, YOU ARE SO GOOD! HAAAAAAAAAA! MORE! GIVE ME MORE! FUCK ME TOO A COMA!"

"You are doing it yourself! Ghng. CUMING!"

And I did, but did that stop her? God no, she kept going on, so now my jizz was joining the flood.

"Ha, time out girl, let me catch my breath…"

"I DON'T SEE ANYTHING STOPPING YOU FROM BREATHING, SO CON'T COME UP WITH BULLSHITTING EXCUSES! HA! HA! GOoOoOD THIS IS GOOOOOOOD! KEEP GOING, HA! HA!"

*********3 hours later********

I was panting hard, sprawled in the bed, while Sonic slept in my chest. She only stopped a moment ago and god was I tired. I got out of her and layed her on the bed. As I was about to leave, I felt someone circling me with it's arms, one black furred hand going for my cock.

"Iris…" I said in a pant.

"Look who is just ready for me." Said Iris. "I hope you are not too tired, because you are going to ram that fucker on me!"

I smirked. "As you wish." And so I turned around and made her face the wall. "But since I just had a pussy marathon, I am going straight to the ass."

"Like that is not what want?" replied Iris, making me hear angels singing just from that. I decided to go gentle, since I was still a bit sensible with the previous cock raping I had experienced. To no avail as the moment I was balls deep on her… I came. Going from something so wet to something so tight does that to a guy.

"Fuck…" I said in a hoarse voice.

"Uau, that was way to fast. You aren't getting soft on me, are you Naruto-kun?"

"Still sensitive. Don't worry, I will show you who is going soft." With that I started trusting while my hands roamed her body, my tails played with her pussy.

"Fuck, you are good."

"I know, Sonic just told me." I replied with a smirk. I loved when my ladies were happy, made me feel proud of myself.

We kept going, gaining speed as we started a different marathon, an ass marathon.

Suffice to say, I didn't think I would make it to the mission.

*******End Lemon******

*******With my team, a few hours late*********

"YOU ARE LATE AGAIN, BAKA!" Yelled everyone's favorite Banshee… I really didn't need the extra ringing in my ears.

"So? Sensei is always late." I replied, not really in the mood to fight. I was damn tired.

"Well, Naruto…" started Kakashi in his bored tone. "While I did get late here…"

"HE WAS 3 HOURS, YOU WERE 4!"

I blinked. "Guess Iris ass really is a time machine, didn't even see it flying…" I mused aloud, making a certain one eye jounin to snicker while Sakura bristled in anger.

"HENTAI!" Yelled Sakura as she tried to punch me. Key word tried as I grabbed her wrist, twisted it, and applied a knee to her stomach.

"So, let's get on with it!" I yelled as I started walking. As I did, I heard Tazuna mumble "I like this gaki."

Author Notes

Grim: Another chapter done.

* Lust exits the door *

Ego : Have fun sex addict.

Lust: Nah the guy passed out 15 minutes in

Grim : Oh well you get anything out of him?

Lust : He said he was a hacker sent from warflower.

Ego : Whos that

Grim : A loyal fan hel be happy to see this out . Anyway lets go I got my soul scythe and shapener. Until next chapter I leave you a do

REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9 Scratches In The Mist

Grim : Hello once again fellow readers

Lust : Yay new chapter . Took you long enough

Ego : yea im surprised we didnt get any mesages.

Grim : Remember yesterday was 4th of july so most were probally to busy.

Lust : True they were probally getting buuusssaaayyy

Ego : Sex addict!

Lust : You better believe it

Grim : Ughh how did I get stuck in a room with these two anyway on to the chapter

I'm pissed. No really I am pissed. I thought this would be better than the D-rank missions. To all little ninjas out there, C-rank missions are D-rank missions that you do outside the fucking walls of your fucking village! I'm sorry for the bad language but seriously this sucks!

And then there is my lovely company: a pink haired harpy… no wait, that is a major insult to harpies. At least they recover from the little roughing I gave Sakura. It has been a freaking hour and she is still nursing her poor wrist and belly! WTF is going on with this useless bitch? The other is the typical guy whose birthday party is celebrated by the sacrifice of virgins in an altar and the skinning of a living cat. Emos out there, pray that you never reach this guy's state. Our sensei is readying porn because he can't get the real deal, it is so sad, and Tazuna is so drunk all I can smell is booze and piss! FAN-FUCKING-TASTIC!

Great, I'm starting to regret ever coming to this mission. Scratch that, I'm starting to regret being a ninja all together! Thanks you guys! You assholes made my life just a bit more greyer.

Seriously, I could have pretended to be sick. So what if it is not original? Don't fix what isn't broken! It works but nooo, I'm stuck with wonder team and client for Kami knows how long. And I can't even read cause Kakashi is wary of me and doesn't lend me his book. Son of a bitch.

"So Tazuna, is there a ninja village in the Land of Waves?" asked Sakura.

I snorted. Really? "Why yes, Sakura, of course there is a ninja village. That is why Tazuna here went all the way to Leaf to get ninjas. Because it is perfectly logical to go further for the same if not inferior service, considering that you and Sasuke are in the team. Use your head, you stupid bitch!"

"Now now, Naruto, don't be so rude to your teammate." Said Kakashi in a tone that held no reprimand whatsoever. "To answer your question Sakura no, Wave doesn't have a hidden ninja village. There are only 5 villages like that…"

Great, now I have to hear a monologue about something an academy student would know. Yes, because knowing that there are 5 main armies in the world and you are part of one of them when you become a shinobi isn't something you should know BEFORE you apply for it.

Kami, why? Is it because I am a demon? I'll be good, I promise! I will even have a shrine dedicated to you, and pray, and give donations, and hold ceremonies. FUCK the only thing I won't do is get ass fucked for you! But please, please make my teammates mute so I don't have to hear them!

… well fuck, didn't work. Wait… is that a puddle? No clouds; no rain yesterday or today; too much water for someone to have just spilled some water; no caravans passed to or from Konoha recently so this doesn't pertain a caravan incident… someone is in that fucking pool, just waiting for an ass whopping.

I decided that I was to pissed off for a prank, so I went forward, before the others could come closer to the puddle and dropped a couple of explosive tags near the water. You should have seen Kakashi's eye when he saw them. They were so wide, like a cat when he hears a strange sound. "Get away!" he yelled as he grabbed Tazuna and jumped back. Me? I just jumped to my colleges and threw them back, making them fall on their asses.

The explosion made debris and two dorky brothers fly, which was pretty amusing if you ask me. They fell on the ground, bloodied and dying from the blast, one of them spitted out blood before gurgling "Damn…you…" and with that passed away, soon followed by his brother.

The rest of the group was looking at me in shock. What? Is it so weird that I finished them with a couple of explosive notes? They were imbeciles, what can I say?

"Naruto, you shouldn't have just killed them."

I mean, I wasn't expecting them to die so easy but… wait what?

"Could you repeat that, Kakashi?" I asked, incredulous. Seriously, what the hell did he just say!

"We didn't know what was their intention or their target, you shouldn't have attacked them." concluded Kakashi.

…heh? Heh? HEH?

"WTF IS WRONG WITH YOU?" I yelled as I looked at him. "We are ninjas! We are supposed to kill! Whether they had good or bad intentions, they were hiding, in an ambush like situation, and we have to protect our client. It's a kill at first situation."

"Perhaps, but…"

"And take a good look at them! They are the Demon Twin Brothers, Meizu and Gozu! They are worth cash, which is mine since I did all the work!" as I said this, I went to them and took a kunai. Ignoring Sakura's freaked out yell, I severed the heads slowly so as to have them easily identifiable.

"But you didn't know they were the twin brothers, did you?" asked Kakashi.

"I agree that I was lucky it was them. Easy money, I know. But even if it weren't them, we have a client who is a civilian with no kind of combat skills, eliminate all possible threats at earliest possible time so that the rest of the mission can go smoothly. And why are you even berating me when you could interrogate Tazuna to see if he knows something?"

Kakashi narrowed his eyes but went to Tazuna while I sealed the dorks' heads. Tazuna couldn't be more obvious know if he had a sigh next to him saying "I fucking got you screwed." The man gave in with little to no interrogation… then again, if I was in a presence of a team where a kid had just blown up 2 guys, had no training whatsoever, and the kid's captain started asking some questions, I don't know if I wouldn't have had spilled the beans. Don't mock until you have walked the other person's shoes, right?

But the funny part is when he started the emotional blackmail. How he would return alone, and probably get killed, but it wasn't our fault: How his wife would cry a river over his bedside, and probably be caught by Gato's man and forced to serve the little pig, but again it wasn't our fault. How his grandson would grow up to hate the leaf village for abandoning him and his family and become and from said hate, plan our demise, but again and of course it wasn't our fault. Tears and everything. If I didn't know he was full of crap, I would have given him an Oscar.

Kakashi then turned to us, with a grave expression on his one and only eye. "Okay, guys, I think we should head back. This is a B borderline A rank mission and you are to green for this kind of mission."

Sasuke started to whine how he wanted to fight stronger enemies, so they should continue the mission while Sakura was indecisive between agreeing with Sasuke and admitting she just wanted to get the hell out of there and go back to Konoha so she could continue being her useless self.

I sighed. Sasuke wouldn't get Kakashi to agree like that! A man like Kakashi is like a special fish: you need the right kind of decoy for them to bite. And I know just what to use.

"Sensei, we accepted the mission already, so it would look very badly on all of us if we were to come back saying we refused to finish the mission because we were scared." First, hit him in the image. As much as I hate to admit, Kakashi thrives on his image to impose authority because with his regular habits, if it wasn't the image, no one would give two shits about him. And finish with something he loves above all: "Besides, think about yourself, after the image, being the sensei of only team of the rookie and passively from the previous year genins to successfully complete a B-rank mission! Gai would be green of envy!"…bragging rights.

Hook, line and sinker. You could almost hear the fantasy playing in Kakashi's mind. Too easy. He actually accepted without another moment of doubt. Now you may wonder if I was complaining so much, why still go?

Well it is because I had an idea: Land of waves has no ninja village. Now it is in a good spot for trading, has water in good quantities and vegetation, so the resources are good, It is close enough to Konoha so if I have to move clans from there it will not be so tough… you guessed it, I am planning to build my future clan backup headquarters right around this parts. And hey, if I perform well enough, I probably could get Tazuna to work on the project for a smaller price! It's a win-win-fucking-win situation so far! I would have to consult Shino, but so far I don't see downsides.

Thinking of Shino feels me with dread. I fear what he may choose. If he chooses not to become a demon, it's like he says, he will get old, wither and die. If he chooses to become a demon, what will he become? And what if he loses control to whatever demonic power he gets? What if I have to kill him because of it?

The images kept getting darker and darker. The prospect kept getting worse and worse. I had to thank Kakashi's sudden hand in my shoulder, even though I jumped out of my skin because of it.

"Hey Naruto, you okay? You were spacing out for a while and I was getting worried." Said Kakashi.

"Huh? No nothing, my mind was just torturing me with dreadful images." I answered half heartedly. Some of those images weren't dreadful, they were full Freddie Kruger level nightmarish. I have studied enough demonology to know just what could go wrong with this. "interests are the worst."

I intended this to be a silent muttering to myself, but Kakashi heard it. "Interest, I only ever saw you hanging out with Shino…" then he looked at me suspiciously. "Are you dating her."

While outside I kept calm, on the inside I was laughing my ass off. Another that falls for Shino's disguise, and you call yourself a freaking Jounin?

"I thought that with your ideology of looking underneath the underneath you would have gotten, but allow me to clarify this for you: I am in no way, shape or form dating shino

While Kakashi seemed to consider my words, I started thinking of Shino again… hope his mission is going better than this…

Change in pov: Shino

*This is Illusionist, calling scarab. Do you copy, scarab?*

*This is scarab, I am in sector 4, nothing suspicious here, over.*

*Roger, mutt got some suspicious activity on sector 7, I'm going to give him support.*

*Copy that, but it probably just mutt's senses overreacting though. I will continue to survey this sector. Over and out*

As I spoke this last lines, I turned off the communicator and wiped my forehead. The daimyo had apparently left in a business meeting with the daimyo of wind country. As he took a lot of his samurais with him, he feared for the security of the capital so asked for a shinobi team to handle the patrols.

The problem is that it is hot, too hot. The streets are packed with venders, citizens, beggars and such which made it even more difficult. No wonder Kiba was having difficulty, the amount of smells and sounds is disorienting.

In that aspect, I guess I have the advantage. I'm standing on top of one of the shop buildings and my bugs are scouting around, trying to see if there is any suspicious activity. Of course it still is pretty hot, but at least I don't have to deal with so much noise and smell.

Wait a second… my kikaichu…

KING SHINO!

What is it, Queen Serina?

Serina was the queen of my kikaichu bugs. Me and her share a telepathic connection, allowing me to easily control the hive. Of course, she will step right in if I start abusing my privileges. The one thing that if find unnerving is how nervous she can be all the time, giving startling yells at the most unpredictable times.

DIRE KNEWS! THERE IS A DEMONIC CHACKRA SIGNATURE COMING YOUR WAY!

All right, which way is it coming from?

BEHIND YOU!

I turned quickly, preparing to do something about this demon. Imagine my surprise when laying in a tree behind me was Tora, the cat.

"So you are the one Kyuubi-gaki praises so?" asked the cat as it transformed into this scrawny little kid, with brown ears and hair, yellow cat like eyes, nude and a smirk in his face. I raised an eyebrow at this.

"When Naruto told me you were a demon, I have to admit I was expecting something different."

This made him smile at me. "What were you expecting?"

"I don't know, just not a little kid who looks younger than me. Though I know for a certain that you have lived at least since the Nidaime era."

"Did he tell

you that to?" asked him, surprised. "Well well well, ain't this interesting. He is the first Kyubi, even if still in the making, to depend so much on a human being."

I narrowed my eyes at this, for I didn't like his tone. "Are you insinuating that is a bad thing?"

"Neither bad nor good. I haven't had the pleasure to see the type of person you are yet, so I won't make any judgment. Though I give you points for the disguise. If it wasn't for my nose, I wouldn't have known you were a guy altogether."

"Naruto said the same thing, I am afraid. I suppose you couldn't offer advice about hiding the pheromones, since I already hide the smell."

Tora grinned in a disturbing way. "Asking my opinion? Just like Kyubi-gaki, you don't care about the fact that I am a demon, old or anything, you just ask. Well, if it is an answer you want, I can't suggest anything sort of filling your skin with female pheromones."

I nodded, expecting as much. "I am curious just how much more powerful is a demon's nose if it can smell what a dog and his partner can not."

"AH, you speak of the dog folk, Inuzuka. Quite rude, they always tried to threaten me with their dog partners whenever they caught me."

"In their defense, you are a very annoying and hard to catch cat."

"What can I say? It is my to be tough to catch! But about your previous question, it is not a question of potency, rather what we tend to catch! Animal senses are prepared to catch scents around them, because that is what you can find the most around you here on earth." At this he took a deep breath. "Scents… we demons come from hell. In hell, the smells are of burned or rotten flesh, ash and smoke. Our noses are not prepared to catch scents, but pheromones so that we can know if there is a dangerous male around or if there is a willing female nearby."

I nodded as I processed this information. It made sense. Evolution in different ways. Both developed according to their environments. But wait a second…

"Does that mean that, in a middle of a crowd, a demon's nose is as affected as a dogs'?"

"Busted. You are quite the clever minx. Indeed if you were down there, in the crowd, I would have never been able to find you with all the smell and noise. But since you are up here and alone, finding you is easier."

"I see. That explains some of the mysteries that clouded my mind. I thank you for this information." As I said that, I turned back to watch the Kikaichu patrol.

"Is there something else on your mind?" asked Tora. "Something like the turning of one into a demon?"

I turned to him, eyes wide. "How…"

"I was lucky. My owner was just taking me away when I caught glimpses of your conversation. Enough to pierce it together." He said with a smile. "He must really consider you a close friend, you know?"

"Why?"

"Because this form of combining a demonic 2nd seat creates a bond like no other. You will see his past, experience what he lived, learn what he did. And so shall him. This is a commitment that unifies you far a brief moment, enough for an unbreakable bond to be created! There are demons that never form kinships and betas, with fear of their secrets being exposed to the wrong person."

"What?" I was shocked. Floored even. I didn't know the significance of this. Naruto's explanation was brief, he didn't mention all this. "Naruto didn't mention anything remotely close to this magnitude."

"Honestly, I think he didn't know." Said Tora. "Between you and me, he is still green behind his ears. Hell, I bet I was the first demon he met face-to-face, with the way he addressed me and all. Don't be harsh on him, information on demon rituals and secrets is scarce."

"I see." Then I decided to get a few doubts out of my chest. "Is it truth that I could become just about any demon?"

"Yup, though if you allow me an educated guess…" Tora then seemed to come closer to her and take a whiff near her. "With all those bugs you share your body with, my guess is you will become a bug demon. Now here is the good news: it is extremely unlikely, since your connection is with bugs, that you become a black widow demon."

"That bad?" I asked surprised.

"Their venom is both lethal and acidic. If it doesn't kill you outright, it melts you from the inside out. Her skin is tough as fuck and they have no form of conscientious mind whatsoever. It moves, it is eatable." He explain, grimacing as he did. "So it is good news there is absolutely no chance of ever becoming like that. The bad news is… you can become something far worse."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, there is this bug demon called a mantis demon. Nasty ones, that are, always hungry and horny. They go after males, fuck them until they are spent, then eat them alive." Tora shivered. "And they are fast as fuck! It is virtually impossible to escape a mantis demon once she sets her eyes on you. Fortunately most are dead. The old Kyubi did something right after all."

"… how probable is it that I may become one of these mantis demons?"

"Heck should I know, mathematics is not my specialty. But if you want my honest opinion, I say five percent give or take."

"That doesn't sound so bad." I commented.

"Considering most of the others are for the rest of the demon lore and that 5 percent is one of the biggest percentages you have right now… well, you guess what I am trying to say but hey, don't stress! I know you won't become one of them."

"What makes you so sure?" I asked, trying to grab some hope.

He grinned, showing his pointy k9. "Think of it as an instinct I have." Then he returned to cat form and went away.

It was at that point my communicator started beeping.

*Scarab, this is Illusionist, Mutt is unconscious. They started serving lunch here and he was right next to a curry shop. *

*Roger, Everything is calm here. How is Eagle Eyes?*

*Eagle eyes is fine, she is returning for a break. Met us near sector 5.*

*I am on my way.*

With that, and my mind filled with new questions, I went to meet my team.

Change pov: Naruto.

We were now on a boat, crossing a river in silence. The air felt tense, like it was going to wrap around our necks and choke us kind of tense. I was always trying to detect the smell of a demon who may have set this place as his land, so I can either convince him to join us… or kick his butt out of this place! If I want to make a clan. I dont want rivals trying to take my clansmen

But the mood was unsettling. Fog so thick you could stab it with a knife and it will bleed smoke, without allowing you to see jackshit, no clue what was around us, too quiet it was unsettling and the jounin of the group was readying porn like he was in his own bedroom! Doesn't it make you feel warm and secure when the guy supposed to watch over your life doesn't give a shit?

Suddenly, an enormous shape could be seen through the fog. I have to give credit to Tazuna, as the bridge became more visible, cause it was HUGE! The kind that Chuck Norris wouldn't be able to break in one hit… who the fuck is Chuck Norris anyway? But the sight made my resolve of hiring Tazuna all the more firm. If he can build this COLOSSUS, then a hidden village shouldn't be so tough.

"Uau, it's huge!" yelled Sakura.

I reacted before I even thought. I just had to shut up the harpy before somebody heard us! So I grabbed her mouth and squeezed it while whispering "Shiu, you pink haired bitch, do you want us to get caught? If that is the case, then please die so that you don't endanger us!"

Seriously, how stupid can you be? In the middle of this fog and yelling? Might as well put a sigh saying "Hey, Missing nins, easy pickings HERE! Now with more pink and broodiness!"

"Sakura, Naruto is right, keep your voice down. We are in enemy territory." Scolded Kakashi, not even taking his eyes from the book.

Yeah, you seem like you are worried about the situation. FUCK THAT!

It was far too late for me when we finally reached the shore. Sakura kept sending death glares at me all the way and I was getting too frustrated. And don't you dare mock my patience! I am a demon, we are not made to be patient!

I looked around as I stepped out of the boat. Hell the only clue I was on land was the soft ground beneath my feet! I can't see shit cause of this motherfucking fog! The Yellow Flash could be strip teasing with Might Guy and Iruka, no one would notice… that actually would be hilarious. I can just imagine Kakashi's face if that happened.

Suddenly, I heard the distinct sound of leafs being stepped on. So reacting on instinct, I threw a kunai there. Sakura screeched in fear while the rest tensed. I gave a few steps forward only to find a bush with a trembling bunny running out of it.

"NARUTO-BAKA! HOW DARE YOU SCARE THE POOR BUNNY?"

Ignoring the poor attempt at my ear's life, I looked at the bunny in thought, noticing one strange thing: it's fur was white… in the middle of the summer, his fur is white… it must have been kept in cold temperatures to keep the white fur… but it's summer, so it can't be just a wild bunny… could it have been used for…

Suddenly I heard something that broke my train of thoughts right there and then: a whirling sound coming towards us. I turned only to go wide eye. I mean, it's a huge motherfucking sword flying towards my neck! If that doesn't shock you FUCK YOU cause it did me! I thought for a second that it might have been a genjutsu but I am not willing to find out!

While Kakashi yelled at everyone to get down, I just crouched and watched the sword zip over me. Boy does that get your heart pumping as I felt the breeze it produced in its wake. There goes the genjutsu theory. I looked to see everyone on the ground, Kakashi having brought Tazuna with him. Well, at least the client is safe… for now.

As I looked back, the sword imbedded itself on a tree near us, showing us that yes, it is a real neck cutting sword that just sailed by us. Then a guy wearing… is that a pajama? Those have to be the freakiest pants I have ever seen. And for the record, if you are a guy, don't appear for a battle shirtless. I don't care if the girls dig the style, the rest of us doesn't! If it was a girl, sure go ahead, but not guys come on!

He turned his head towards us, showing his face covered in bandages and… no eyebrows? That's new, but looks really freaky. NO! Must… not… be…judgmental! People have been doing that in regards of yours truly, I can't just fall in the same category.

"So he sent you, Momochi Zabuza, Demon of the Bloody Mist!" growled Kakashi.

WAIT! Stop the movie… demon? This guy is a demon? BULLSHIT! I can't smell it, he is human! Perhaps it is a title. Well if it is, then he must be good. Maybe I should think of getting him on our side… after I teach him a lesson.

"Yo ASSHOLE!" I yelled making him turn to me. "Are you freaking retarded? Do you think that is how you are supposed to use a sword, you idiot? Swords are to be kept in the hands of the wielder who must use them as an extension of him or herself, not throw like it's a freaking giant boomerang!"

Everyone stared in shock. WHAT? After training with the loyal weapons, I kind of grew very fanatical about weapons. Seriously if you are going to use it, might as well do it right! What he just did is both dangerous to the blade and the enemy could have grabbed the blade and then he would lose it! To all weapon wielders out there: take care of your weapons.

Zabuza then started laughing. "A green ass genin thinks he can tell me how to use my sword, how sweet."

Green genin my ass! Green SAGE, at most! And don't you dare ignore what I just told you, that sword deserves far better! I took a few steps towards him. When I'm done with him…

"Everybody, guard the bridge builder! I will deal with Zabuza." Ordered Kakashi as he pulled his headband down, showing the Sharingan.

…thanks a lot, douchebag. Not only do you go ahead and take my fun, you send me towards the other two losers and client and you also thief mode! Now even if you need help, I won't help! Cause if I start using jutsu, monkey sees, monkey does and I will not have my jutsu stolen like that. Screw you, even monkeys work to learn what they see others do, you prick! I will just watch from the side lines.

"Oh, so I get to see the Sharingan this soon! I'm honored." Said Zabuza before he somehow picked the sword that was under him and vanished.

OH FUCK ME! NOT A GHOST WANABE! Sure my fear of ghosts is considerably smaller thanks to the Phantom Illusionists, but they still freak the fuck out of me, always appearing and disappearing, always trying to hunt the shit out of us. This sucks!

Then killer intent fills the place… well this is refreshing. I was tired of the normal mood already, so this is actually much better. It is a nice change from wet and humid air, that is for sure. Well, my teammates don't seem to agree but hey, who cares about them anyway.

It was actually kind of funny, Tazuna just trembled, and I have to give the old man some credit, I saw ninjas piss their pants from less. Sakura was near lala land. Look at her she is wobbling on the place she is standing! If I were to poke her on the side, she would work like an inverted pendulum. Ding dong ding dong.

And Sasuke is… is he going to kill himself? That kunai is coming awfully close to his throat. Oh sweet Jesus it's a miracle! Sasuke is going to kill himself! Die, die, die…

"Don't worry, Sasuke." Said Kakashi with an eye smile. "I'll protect you guys."

SON OF A BITCH! Couldn't you just wait for him to die before you give the motivational speech? GOD FUCKING DAMMIT! Now Sasuke is confident, Sakura is still in lala land, thank god for that, and I have to deal with both! Wait, Chunin exams! Must… keep… them… alive.

Grim : I know it is wrong to leave you in suspense but I really need to get this of my chest: can there be bigger torture to your emotions than having to protect people that you hate so fucking much you would murder them and their entire lineage so that things like them could never exist. Kill, not kill, fuck my job . I cant even reap the people I actually want to. Anyway back to the chapter.

"I wouldn't bet on that." Said Zabuza appearing in the middle of us.

In my defense to the following actions, I told you that I hate this kind of stuff.

"OH THAT'S IT!" I yelled as I kicked him square in the nose, sending him away from us. "GET THE SUCK AWAY YOU GHOST FREAK WANABE, I'M NOT IN THE FUCKING MOOD FOR GAMES!"

Zabuza was obviously startled, much more because I broke his nose with that kick. Then he tried to remain calm by stating "Tsk, lucky shot, kid."

Really? You appear in between us and you didn't expect retaliation? What were we supposed to do, give you flowers or something? That is not how the order goes: first you die, than we dig up the grave and then we get you flowers you fucking imbecile! Demon of the mist, yeah right.

Kakashi rushed to Zabuza and folks here it got weird, so here is the abbreviated version: Kakashi cuts Zabuza, Zabuza bursts in water, then Zabuza cut Kakashi in half, then Kakashi turns into water, and a kind of weird dance of killing and puffers set in. What are you Houdinis trying to do, bore us to death? Good job then, you have achieved that goal for me.

And then I lost all respect I still held for Kakashi. No one, and I mean no one, makes the idiotic mistake of facing a water specialist… by jumping away and landing on the biggest body of water in the place! He was asking for it, and got lucky, cause all Zabuza did was trap Kakashi in a bubble. For future reference, unless your job is to trap the enemy, killing is more intimidating than trapping. Just saying.

"Give me the bridge builder or he dies!" yelled Zabuza.

Meh, kill him. It's not like I own him anything, so doesn't bother me all that much. And I need a team for the chunin exams, sensei is not included in the package.

"Guys, get Tazuna and run away, keep him safe and call for backup from the village." Yelled Kakashi, even though it should be impossible, cause the asshole is in a bubble made of water.

But that didn't bother me at the time. I was like HELL FUCKING NO! Did he forgot that I was the one who kicked his ass? Does he even remember what I told him? I'm fucking sick of this, I need to vent. So I started to do some hand signs.

"Summoning Jutsu."

A puff of smoke that even blinded me appeared. Seriously, what is up with the smoke thing? Why does everything as to involve a cloud of smoke? It blinds the opponent, but it blinds me too! Got focus though.

From the smoke came a beauty. She was a petite, considering she was roughly my size… yeah I know I'm fucking small, I'm still a growing teenager. White fur all over her body, silky in texture covering everything except two things: her nipples, which where perky in her B-cup breasts and her pussy. She had a smile on her face as her single eye, the one not covered by a pirate eye patch, shined just as much as the sapphire in her head.

"Good morning, master Naruto." Said the newcomer with a bow. "How can I be of assistance?"

"Masamune, I need your qualities for this match." I replied, keeping my eyes on the enemy.

"I understand, I shall be your weapon then." And with that she started to shine before her existence flew to my fight hand. Now I was grabbing another kind of beauty, a samurai like sword that was thin and long, longer then my arm. The metal was simple and only a true master swordsman would realize just how deadly this weapon could be.

Zabuza raised an eyebrow at this. "I have heard of summons that can turn into weapons but… Are you sure that sword suits you? Too thin and too long, you won't be able to wield it."

I smirked." Fool, this is the legendary Masamune, this blade makes your sword look like a trinket from a cereal box. And I will show you just how much my statement is truth."

Author Notes:

Grim : Done finnaly now I can go back and read Acension of the Kitsune.

Ego : its your own fault for staying out all week with your friends for 4th of july . All you did was drink bannana mash shine and fish.

Lust : Thats not all he did he partied hard.

Grim : Yea that was some party wasnt it.

Ego : Dude we made a waterslide going from a high island that would have had you fall 10 feet down anyway and we put a ramp on it. I felt like superman for the 9 seconds I flew through the air.

Lust : Not to mention all the girls there.

Grim : Yes we all know what you were focusing on Lust anyway till next chapter. I bid you a do


	10. Chapter 10 Clash of Swords Demons anger?

Grim : Hello once again faithfull readers.

Ego : Grim you should really learn to talk normally

Lust : Whats wrong with how he talks I thinkits quite sexy

Ego : You think everythings sexy.

Grim : Im thousands of years old. Of course my talk is different from the slander used today

Ego : ooooohhhhh big words

Lust : Every one likes and educated man

Grim : Thank you lust. Anyway on to chapter

I kept my eyes trained on Zabuza and my other senses broad out. I knew that one slip and he would take the advantage of it, which I could not afford. I may wield a better blade, but the skill of the swordsman is also a very important factor, and he definitely had enough experience to be better than me.

Be careful, Master. Even with me, there is only so much you can do. Don't be cocky.

I smirked as I heard her words in my head. This was the true power behind the Loyal Weapons: Telepathy with their wielders, offering advice and help in battle.

Zabuza seemed to get tense. No doubt even though my sword looked longer than it should be, that he would not be tricked. Moreover when he had to look out for my sensei so he wouldn't run away from the bubble. Damn, there goes one possible advantage. His stance suggests that he is preparing to defend himself rather than advance, but appearances can be deceiving. He has to have a better plan than just wait for me on top of water.

And he did have a different plan. "Alright, let's see how you do with this!" He then did some one-handed hand signs and said "Water Clone!"

One water clone came out of the water, making me sweat drop as I saw it. My senses didn't detect anything else, so I had to ask "That's it? You call a clone? That's really it?" is this guy for real?

"Meh, not like you can kill this one anyway." Said Zabuza.

Now that I remember that battle, and with all the experience I have, I know I could have done things differently. I could just wait for his clone to attack, allowing me the advantage because as long as he is in the water, he still expels chakra, no matter how little, and I don't, so at one point both clone and original would have to move from their position or risk losing control of their techniques and fall down the water from chakra exhaustion, or simply from boredom. But I had and still have a miniscule problem: I have no patience.

His attitude is seriously pissing me off! Can't kill this one, huh? I will show him, I will make him regret his words! This were the only thoughts in my head as I gripped the sword tighter in my hand.

"Here I go!" I yelled as I swung my blade and rushed at the clone, my vision tunneling at the speed. Masamune is the deadliest weapon both because she can make the biggest newb into the greatest of swordsman, but because she rushes your body with so much power, augmenting your physical prowess in such way, that you easily become arrogant when you wield her.

I ducked under his high swing, snorting to myself. You know you are facing an arrogant swordsman when he tries to kill you by shopping of your head with an attack from the front, for it is the easiest to avoid and the easiest to block as well. After that, I made a single circular step, cutting the clone in two by the hip.

Master, watch out!

As he dispersed into water, I was hit by a water ball from the side, which threw me away and actually hurt my shoulder a bit. Zabuza had launched a "Water Bullet" when I killed the clone and I had to face palm for not considering that the original would try something while I dealt with the clone. After all, this is a jounin we are talking about. I got up and glared at him, putting myself in position to fight.

"You know, you look like you would be fun to fight." Mused Zabuza as another clone appeared behind him. The clone then took his position keeping Kakashi in the bubble. "Let's see what you got!" with that, he rushed towards me as I kept my stance.

Zabuza brought his blade down in a powerful arc. I side stepped and made a horizontal swing which he blocked only for me to twirl around him and try to hit him again, with no success as he rolled forward, avoiding my hit. I brought my blade down only for him to turn and block with his blade horizontal held in one hand as he tried to punch me, only for me to squat under the punch and kick him on the side of his left leg. As he fell, he pushed his sword into the ground to gain balance and to protect himself from another swing of my blade. I put my feet on his chest, though, and pushed him away.

"Damn kid, not bad." Complimented Zabuza. Before you start saying "Of course he said that…" and going on about me making this look good for me, let me say that I am not that kind of guy! I try to keep things as truthful as I can and I daresay I could have done better if I knew then what I know now.

"You too, Zabuza, though it is annoying that I can't get a clean hit." I mocked with a smile. There is nothing that irritates people more than the calm smiley guy that is just goofing around in the battle field.

Zabuza ran towards me as I ran towards him. I trusted my blade and since my weapon was longer, he had to block with his blade, putting it in his front as a shield as I kept trying to stab him over and over. He seemed to wait for the right moment, as at one of the trusts, which I couldn't tell you which one as I wasn't counting, he brought his weapon up, pushing mine up too in the process and kicked me in the stomach with all his foot, and a reverse of before happened as I was throw back by the kick.

Master, he is coming again!

I fell on my feet, but I had to block an attack from above as Zabuza wasn't going to let me recover. But this wasn't the first time I faced someone better than me. Now that I think about it, I almost always faced someone better. So I was used to deal with tight spots. He soon was raining attacks from me, from above, from the side, wherever and whenever he could while I defended at best.

I gave a few steps back, keeping tabs on how much closer I was to land. For this to work, I had to be out of the water and him in the deeper part of the lake. The first one was easy, the second one, not so much but I had a plan. So when I finally was near the lake, I started pushing chakra into my body, using the basics of Chakra Fighting Style to empower myself, as the blue aura attested to, and pushed him away. I let him get up as I pushed chakra into my blade.

"I have to admit, you aren't half bad." Said Zabuza. "You can call yourself genin, at least. But you made a mistake kid. You never let your enemies get their bearings back."

"Unless that is part of the plan." I retorted as I trusted my blade into the water. Masamune hummed as the blade vibrated a bit. Suddenly the whole surface of the water was trembling and Zabuza hardly held himself onto it. Vibration Pulse, an ability that makes just that, vibrations. It might sound useless, except the more power you put into it, the more vibration you create, making it possible to create earthquakes or tsunamis without using elemental chakra. For my idea, this was enough.

I then pushed chakra into the blade and prepared myself. This one was going to be a sure hit. "Crescent Blade Wave!" I yelled as I made a horizontal arc with my blade. The wave kept getting bigger and bigger as it neared Zabuza. I saw that Zabuza tried to get out of the water, but the turbulence on the surface made it too difficult. I watched with anticipation as the light was now looking like a crescent moon, so bright I couldn't even see Zabuza.

But the wave passed through where Zabuza was supposed to be, leaving nothing in there. I was confused. It was powerful, but not enough to obliterate him, much less without any sort of blast or something. The wave died down just as the trembling stopped. Then Zabuza's hand emerged from the water and he got back up.

"*gasp*Damn kid *pant* if I didn't let myself*breath* fall inside the water I*wheeze* would be done for. That is some*pant* dangerous skills you got there." Gasped Zabuza, his breathing hard probably because of the scare and not from tiredness.

I seethed. One miserable little detail and it blew my plan! It would have been an easy victory for me too! But nooo, now I got to face Zabuza with one, two maybe three less trump cards in my sleeve! Just my luck!

Don't stop now, Master. Pursue the attack!

I tried to do just that and take advantage of the situation as I rushed to Zabuza. Just as I was about to get him, both me and Zabuza had to jump back as a Water Dragon almost hit us both.

"What?" asked a surprised Zabuza.

"The trembling of the water destabilized your clone." Explained Kakashi as he walked closer, kunai in hand. "Guess I am back in battle."

"Oh yuppie. As if I needed you now." I mocked. Inside I was yelling at myself about the fact that I forgot about him. Not so much about forgetting a comrade, don't misunderstand me, but because I let one detail slip my mind and in battle, this kind of slips my lead to your death. "Look why don't you go back to the genins while I deal with Zabuza, Kakashi? I am having too much fun."

"Naruto, he is a Jounin. You have to let me fight!"

"I was the one that kicked your ass in the genin test!" I yelled, turning to him. "I may not have your experience, but I know what I am doing, unlike you mister 'Let's fall on the lake when facing a water using JOUNIN!'"

Master!

"I made one mistake, which will not happen again." Continued Kakashi. "But you"

"I what?" I asked, not even trying to keep my anger out of my tone. "I what? What is wrong with me, huh?"

Master!

"You aren't ready for him!"

"The hell I am, do you know how much I have been training to face guys even tougher than Zabuza?"

"This isn't your responsibility, it's mine, so let me handle it."

"No you let me…"

MASTER, TO YOUR LEFT, WATCH OUT!

"Water Style: GIANT VORTEX JUTSU!"

Zabuza's voice cut into our argument and when we turned it was too late. A huge vortex was coming towards us. Kakashi's eyes widened as he saw the jutsu while I just said "Fuck…"

The vortex hit with a strength I didn't though possible for a water jutsu. I was thrown in a whirl, basically breathless, and completely dizzy, my hand gripping Masamune as if it was a safe line. I could no longer tell where up and down where. I knew I had to do something, or I might end up in pretty bad shape as I could see trees around me as I was twisting away. The blue aura flared as I pushed as much chakra as I could through my body and forced it though the vortex, directly at the source, still gripping Masamune tightly in my hand.

Zabuza barely evaded my blade as I came out of the vortex and took a swing at him. In fact, if he hadn't jumped back, I would have cut his neck, of that I am sure. This of course cancelled the jutsu, which was a good bonus as I landed precariously on top of the water, still dizzy.

"That's impossible!" gasped Zabuza. "No one can do that. No human can! The vortex should be too powerful!"

"It was." I panted as I explained. "But… not enough… for me…"

Zabuza snorted. He didn't want to believe that a kid would do what not even him or any of the others of the seven swordsmen could do. But this didn't mean he would bow down and give up. Let it not be said that Zabuza was a coward, for he would never cower before anything, even the unknown.

"Very well, kid. Let's see how much longer you can stand."

I was berating myself as I gripped my blade as hard as I could, hand slowly trembling. How could I let myself be distracted in the middle of battle? I was clearly asking for this, to take one powerful blow for my disregard. But now I could hardly stand. I knew that if I wanted to win, I would have to reveal my tails and fight to my full power, and even then I might not make it, since my body took one hell of a blow.

And Zabuza wasn't helping. Once again he rained blows on me: one down arc, which I defended by bringing my blade up, only to get a kick in the ribs or a side slash, which forced me to duck, only for him to punch me with his free hand.

Damn, I can't release my demon power unless I get some distance from him. I need to focus. So I knew that yet again I had to use one of Masamune's special abilities. Pushing chakra into it, I vanished from my place as Zabuza was about to cut me in half.

As I reappeared away from him, I sighed. A teleporting technique almost if not on par with Yondaime's Yellow Flash, only it spends a lot of chakra. Well, human chakra, at least. But I was going for my demon chakra, things were about to get fun.

I felt the power flowing from the seal to me. A power both addicting and alluring. I felt a rush as my muscles vibrated. My previous wounds quickly healed as I stood up, now back to full power. I my hears get furry and pointy, I felt my senses evolving. Being a kitsune was something else all together. Finally, I felt two tails rip their way out of my back.

Zabuza turned around only in time to see my tails burst. He was gasping. "A Jinchuuriki? No, even their 'extra' limbs are made of chakra, not real fur, what are you?"

"I am a half demon, Zabuza." I answered. "And you are facing certain death."

With that, I started putting my chakra into the blade, which made Masamune actually vibrate. She loved my demonic chakra, so whenever I pumped it into her, she almost purred… except she isn't a cat, which makes this all the more hilarious.

I started teleported behind Zabuza, I started flashing strikes after strike on him as he defended as best he could, stepping back as I pressed advantage. I soon teleported again and he had to duck under my swing only for me to teleport to his front and make a up turned swing, which he avoided by jumping. As he was about to fall, I made a single flashing slash and reappeared behind him, cuts appearing everywhere on his body making water spurt out… wait water?

To your right!

I blocked a blade only to sidestep and hit Zabuza's head with the guard of the blade, making him stumble away before he fell butt first on the water due to the strength behind my next strike, which came down on his sword.

Press attack, don't let him recover!

I tried to stab him but showing amazing control he rolled on top of the water and avoided but not the side gash to his cheek. He got up just as I teleported behind him, cutting him from the left shoulder to his right hip, making him yell in pain.

As I was about to cut him in half, he disappeared and left a puddle of water which fell in the lake. "So this is the Mist's Substitution Technique, huh?" I asked out loud. "Come on, Zabuza, don't run away from me yet!"

"I ain't running away from you, kid." The voice came from land and I looked to see him straightening himself. "Just recovering a bit."

He weakened! This is your chance!

I nodded as I did a one handed symbol. "Shadow Clone Jutsu." 6 clones appeared around me. "Now, Zabuza, you will face my ultimate technique."

"Oh yeah, kid? What's that, 6 clones boring me to death?" asked a false bravado Zabuza.

"No, it's called Crescent Blade Assault!" And with that, my six clones dispersed around Zabuza and started making flashing slashes: From one side to another, leaving series of gashes on his body as Zabuza tried to keep up. As he did, I prepared my blade and did a Crescent Blade Wave, which got Zabuza right in the… sword.

I could see Zabuza gasping and putting the last of his strength into holding his ground. In the end he was throw away, tired, chakra less and his sword now had a huge gash on it.

"*Gasp* been in this life for 24 years…" said Zabuza. "Never *pant* did my blade *wheeze* ever got a *pant* single scratch."

I came closer to the man. In truth, this man had gained my respect. He may have just been my true test ever since I came back. He proved that I still had a long way to go. That I still had a long road before the idea of a village and of being Kage could settle in. I was about to ask him info on Gatou when needles just flew to his neck. Wait what?

"I thank you for helping me kill this dangerous foe." Said an hunter nin from mist as he appeared. "Without you, things would have been that much tougher."

I nodded, though I was seething. Nice going, jackass, you just made me lose my info. You could have let me question him first. And thanks for coming only when the job is done to.

"I must now dispose of the body, farewell."

Of course he had to just let others do his job and… wait a second… dispose of the body?

Master, he is escaping!

I turned but I was too late as the hunternin disappeared away in a poof of smoke. Damn, I was so immersed on my own thoughts I let an enemy escape. How careless was I being that day? Geez, too many mistakes at once.

"SENSEI!"

I groaned as I heard Howler Monkey's voice. As I did, Masamune returned to her kitsune form and said "Since I am no longer required, I will return to the clan."

Yeah, thanks. I will reward you later." I promised her. Without her, I would die, so I was really grateful to her.

"I will hold you to that." Said Masamune as she disappeared.

I turned to see that Kakashi wasn't so bad. He was sitting on the ground, laying against a tree, unconscious with various gashes and wounds that were bleeding, but with the technique we were hit, I thought he would be a hell of a lot worse.

I knew I had to return back to my previous form. I don't know if they saw me yet, but better not risk it. So I returned back to human, feeling wobbly and dizzy from the fight and chakra drain.

"Alright, Pinky, Sasugay, you carry Kakashi…"

"Why don't you carry him?" asked Sasuke.

"YEAH, WHY DON'T YOU?"

"Hello, just been in a fight?" I asked rhetorically, too tired to give a shit. Well, I wouldn't anyway, but still… I then came towards Tazuna and leaning on him, I said "You mind giving me a hand as we go? I am far to tired to walk on my own and I don't trust those two."

"Sure, just hold yourself there, boy. You took quite the beating." Said Tazuna as he helped me.

Yeah, one hell of a beating, for both sides.

****A few days later*****

We were now in Tazuna's house. Our arrival was met with screams of fright from Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter, who was really helpful as she allowed us this room for me and Kakashi to recover. Even though I wasn't too bad physically, the demonic chakra taking care of that, I was still pretty roughed up psychologically and my chakra was low.

Kakashi was quite bandaged, only letting one eye be shown, he was pretty roughed up, but he would make full recovery, I made sure of that when I summoned Sakuya before and had her heal the guy. She made it so his healing would be accelerated, since forcing healing at this point, with his chakra so low, could be fatal to him.

As he groaned, I said "Finally back, Dushebag, you almost got us both killed!"

Kakashi mumbled incoherently before he gasped and said "Where is Zabuza?"

"Alive, he escaped due to the help of an accomplice." I answered truthfully. "No thanks to you. Had you kept yourself out of the battle and he would be dead or captured at the very least."

Kakashi then sighed. "But everything is okay, right? He is gone…"

"No everything is NOT okay! We nearly died, Kakashi! We were damn lucky! What is wrong with you?"

"I could ask you the same." He said as his eye turned to me. "You have been a lot more aggressive lately, Naruto. Care to shed some light into it? Why are you acting like you hate me and everybody else?"

"I don't… I… you know what, I don't know." I answered truthfully, though still yelling. "I guess it's the stupid missions, and the teammates, and the villagers and everything that has been pissing me off! We do chores every day, I hardly get to train with you, my sensei, I have to work with people I hate while the villagers keep getting more and more bold, and I gave the one I love a very difficult choice which may make her hate me! I feel like nothing is going as I wanted and I am getting fucking sick of it!"

With that I punched the wall, making a hole there and bruising my knuckles. As I gritted my teeth in pain, I heard him say "Well, the chores aren't my idea, but the Hokage's, so complain to him. Second, I warned you that I would have to train Sasuke and why, so don't throw that one on me. Third, well sometimes you just have to swallow the toad and be done with it. It's unpleasant, it sucks, but you do what you got to do. Fourth, the villagers are only getting bold because you allow them, try to stay out of their hair and you will see that they won't actively seek you out anymore. Finally, if this person loves you, she will do the right choice… unless you were a real dick with her, cause then forget it."

I looked at him in surprise. He chuckled. "Not expecting me to answer your rage with logic? I find that if we can rationalize with ourselves, we can actually control our emotions easier. It doesn't work for everyone, but it's a good strategy. Besides I have been worried about you."

"You do?" I asked surprised.

"Of course!" He said with an eye smile. "As powerful as you are, you are still my genin. I worry about you more mentally than physically. I understand that working with people you hate can do much bad to one's psyche, so I was worried you would snap and do something you would regret, but if I just offered my help right out of the blue, you would have just gotten worse. You had to come and accept my help at your own time for it to work."

"Really?" I asked surprised.

"It is not that uncommon for ninjas to feel frustrated by their jobs. Most ninjas searched for psychiatric help at least once in their life time, specially the stronger ones. And you are definitely strong, Naruto. That is too strong for the type of missions we have been doing up until now. Though this one might just be your type."

I breathed deeply. It was weird to know he cared, but it made me feel better. I realized that my bad humor made me over criticize everything and turn me bitter towards things. Damn, I needed something to help me, something to distract me. That is when it hit me, an idea that made me hope.

"Kakashi, since there was a A-rank ninja in this mission, we can call for backup, right?" I asked, trying to prove my theory.

"Well, yeah I suppose, but do you really think we need…"

"Oh absolutely!" I answered before he could finish. "We need another team… for the sake of our mission... and my psyche… and the safety of my teammates…"

"Well, yeah I suppose, but do you really think we need…"

"Oh absolutely!" I answered before he could finish. "We need another team… for the sake of our mission... and my psyche… and the safety of my teammates…"

"Okay, I get it." He said in surrender. "Can you write the request for back up? I would do it, but I am too bandaged to even move my butt."

"Don't worry, tonight we can take the bandages. But I will write the request of course." I said in an more lighter tone. Just hope this works.

*****Change P.O.V: Shino*****

I was at the Aburame compound, walking towards my father's study, deep in thought. The conversation with Tora shed some light into some things, but gave rise to more questions than answers. Was I ready to see his path, see and understand him to a deeper level, and let him see me? While my logical side keeps telling me there should be no problem, as I have nothing to hide, I still fear for what I may or may not see, what I may or may not expose.

And furthermore, what if I end up turning into a mantis demon? It could be problematic… scratch that, it could be disastrous if what Tora said was truth. This made me nervous. After all, and as far as I knew, there was nothing that could determine just what I was about to turn into.

"You called father?"

Father had summoned me to his office, claiming that he had something to discuss with me. So I came and now that I saw him, I knew he was nervous about something. He is difficult to read, but I am his son It isn't so hard for me.

"Come in and sit down. I need to discuss something... about your friend." He said as he had me sit down in front of him. "I assume you know of his burden by now."

I raised an eyebrow. "Yes, he told me the day we met."

"How trustful of him." Said dad.

"Actually, it was to scare the potential genins in a exam and because one of the hopefuls was getting on his nerves." I answered. "Why have you asked me here, though."

"I asked you here to confirm if you truly are friends with him. " I smiled nodding my head . " Hes one of my only true friends. ""Looks like I was right."

He then sighed in relief. "Uff, then my biggest worry was meaningless."

"Huh?" I asked, surprised.

He turned serious again. "For an Aburame, it can take years if not decades to start a friendship because of our… companions." He explained. "There are some that actually never find precious people outside of the compound. That is why the clan is rather small compared to other clans."

"So that is what you were worried about." I mused with a smile.

"You still are my son, so I was worried I will admit. But hearing this makes me rest easier. You do have to invite him one day, though. I wish to meet him find out if hed like to help around the compound."

I just shook my head at my father's antics. He could act like the loving understanding father he was inside of the house, but outside he was the true stereotypical Aburame.

"Fine, but try not to scare him away, would you?"

"Who me? Never. Just going to make him sweat a bit, that's all."

We shared a good laugh at the image. This also made me scowl at the village as we had to act like emotionless warriors to keep them away. What kind of place forces you to feel unwelcome just because of how you are born?

"Shibi-sama." Said the monotone voice, loud enough to tell us that we had guests and had to put forth our façade. "One Kiba Inuzuka is awaiting for Shino-san. Something about a last minute mission."

I raised an eyebrow. We just returned 2 days ago and already we had to go on another? That was highly irregular. Perhaps we were specially requested. That means it must be a genin level tracking mission to train the future tracking team. That or it's a clan mission from one of the clans that made the team. Since her father didn't inform her of anything, it meant that if that was the scenario, it would involve the Inuzukas or the Hyugas.

"Tell him she will be there soon." Answered my father as he dismissed the other Aburame.

"Very well." As he left, my father gave me a slight nod which was to confirm that I could leave.

I quickly made my way to the bedroom and prepared. Packing my stuff so that I would be covered for any kind of mission, I put some spray to hide my scent. After all, it would do no good for Kiba to find out I am a guy rGod knows how Hinata puts up with it, but I do have a theory that deep down she likes to be molested. A normal person would have hit the daylights out of Kiba already. Just saying.

I soon left the compound and Kiba was there with his partner Akamaru. "Come on, Shino, we are going to be late."

"Better late and prepared than early and with no means." I answered calmly. I knew that this just bugged him of even more, but it kept up with my Aburame persona and kept him away so far, so it's a win/win situation.

"Whatever." He then sniffed the air and frowned in disgust. "Man Shino, why do you always have to use that odorless crap?"

"Because I don't want to be sniffed by you." I answered truthfully.

"You are such a jerk, Shino." He told me.

I couldn't really care about his opinion. Let the mutt develop an issue over it, I have better things to do… like get info on the mission.

"So what mission is so important it requires us?" I asked, trying to get information.

"Heck should I know. Kurenai just told me to get you."

I nodded but on the inside I was groaning. This means that it is either a training mission or a Hyuga related one. I can only hope it's a training mission, cause if it is a Hyuga related, it means another Branch member ran away and they want us to capture the poor guy or girl so they can activate the seal in front of every other Branch member to serve as example. That is a serious crack on one's mental stability, to hunt people fighting only for freedom. One I don't think that Hinata could deal with.

We reached the Hokage Tower soon, where we met with Kurenai and Hinata. Seeing her just as confused made me rethink that perhaps it is just a training mission. That or her father decided she wasn't worth informing personally, which knowing Hiashi was a very possible reality.

"Ha, Team 8, welcome." The Hokage said with a smile. A few of my kikaichu quickly revealed, however, that this was a clone we were talking to and that the real one wasn't even here. "I called you here due to Team 7's request for backup…"

"HA! Those weaklings can't even do a simple mission without backup!" joked Kiba. I only frowned at this. Naruto is strong enough to take on jounins, he shouldn't be having problems.

"The mission is actually A-rank." Oh no. "And before you ask why it is you well, you were firmly requested." He then showed the request letter.

The request was as followed:

To the old man

We need backup and don't you fucking dare to send an Anbu team. When I say backup, I say a team of people around my age which are somewhat mentally stable.

So I ask not for Team 10, we already have the pink version of a fangirl, having the blond one doesn't give a bonus to us. And if you send team 9 I swear they are coming back in a shoe box… all four of them… in the same shoe box.

I guess it doesn't take a genius to figure it out, I am asking for team 8 to back us up. While Kiba is an asshole and Hinata is still a bit green, I need a friend to support me here as my frustration with the mission is making me do mistakes. So I need Shino here.

If you send someone else, I will swear to god I will fucking murder them before I become a new missing nin with one sole purpose: to fucking give the Leaf Village the biggest headache since Orochimaru.

And if by now you are feeling outrageous about the way I am writing to you, fuck it, you still have a lot to work out before you get my respect, old man.

So we await for the backup at Tazuna's house. The coordinates and a map are in the separate sheet of paper. There is also info from our mission dictated by Jounin Hatake Kakashi, who know lies in bed.

Signed

Naruto Uzumaki

P.S: I know I asked Kakashi, but I have to ask you: if I cut Sakura's throat without killing here but making her mute while giving Sasuke a laxative so he can shit the 10 foot brick wall he has stuck up his ass, will it be considered an attack to a fellow ninja or a public service?

I read the letter and I could see that, while he tried to humor it, he really needed help. He normally doesn't show so much frustration not even when talking, and that was worrying to me. Though I also couldn't help but scold his language. Demon or not, there was no need for that.

"As you can see, you were quiet directly pointed out as the only acceptable backup for this mission."

"What the hell is wrong with that douchebag?" yelled Kiba. "You want us to go get him for punishment, Hokage-sama?"

"… as much as I don't want to admit it, I guess he has some right to the way he addresses me." While I saw the others confused at this, I just looked with a bit of pity. I couldn't look past the fact that he was old, and that Naruto made him hit reality far too harshly. "The information on the mission says they were attacked by the Demon Twin Brothers and Momochi Zabuza, so they requested backup as a better safe than sorry measure. You are, however, required to depart immediately."

"Yes sir!" answered Kurenai.

Wait for me, Naruto. I am coming.

Author Notes:

Grim : There you go gotta go quickiv fell behind in reaps this week

Ego : Isnt that a good thing.

Lust : Yea

Grim : No I must keep the balance anyway good bye

REVIEW !


	11. Chapter 11 Demon Sage

Grimm: Hello once again fatefull reader . The time has come for a new chapter

Ego: Took you long enough.

Lust : Yea what were you doing.

Grim : Getting a new guitar and becoming addicted tomit for a couple days.

Egom: Since when did the reaper play guitar.

Grim : Hey its a good hobby. My band just released a new album on itunes.

Lust : Ooohh you gonna maes somes moneys

Grim : Maybe anyway on to chapter

General P.O.V

An imposed figure sat cross legged on a stone floor. He was tall, more than the normal human. He dressed in a dark kimono with purple flowers in it, with a white mantle covering the Kimono with shining runes in it. He wore wooden sandals with white socks on his feet. The man's hair was white and flowed down his back. His round glasses were a bit down on the nose, allowing his closed eyes to be seen. An old samurai sword was strapped to his left hip, the hilt being made of white and black cloth intertwining around the wooden handle.

The figure kept a steady breathing, almost none-existing considering that his body hardly moved a single miniscule inch. It was so peaceful one could believe him to be a ghost.

"MASTER!" came a young and loud female voice that rang through the stone walls of the underground cave. A blur passed through a corridor in his front, not noticing him there as she entered another door, trying to find her master.

The figure didn't move at this, oblivious to all the racket that now assaulted his resting place.

"MASTER! WHERE ARE YOU?" yelled the voice as she came out of a door in a corridor behind him only to pass to another room without seeing him yet again.

This tame the man gave a low and amused sigh, though he still kept in the same place, only now with a small gentle smile.

"MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRR!" yelled the girl one last time as she once again rushed from a door only this time stopping to look around until she saw him meditating and gained a tic mark on her head. "You have been sitting there the entire time?"

"But of course, I was meditating." Said the calm and soothing voice of the man who didn't even open his eyes. "Join me Victoria, you look like you could use it."

"THIS IS NO TIME TO MEDITATE! MASTER THIS IS SERIOUS!" yelled Victoria.

The man got up and turned to her. She was short, really short. Like knee high amusingly short. She had a shoulder length pink hair framed by two thick reddish horns that pointed straight up. Her small blue eyes were framed by her equally small specks which she kept loose on her nose. She wore a black sleeveless dress that only came up to her tights and had white edges, with two holes in the back where two small imp like wings came out and a tail that poke from under the skirt with a heart-shape ending. Her small red heels a poor attempt by the girl to look taller. The thing that looked out of place was the necklace with an inverted horned skull the size of a fist with glowing red eyes.

"Why are you so stressed? You haven't found another cat did you?" asked the man with a gentle smile.

The girl cringed. For some unexplainable reason, the girl had the biggest fear of cats, going as far as running up trees to get away from them… until she finds the cat in the tree with her.

"It's not that! You felt it, right?" asked Victoria.

The man looked up, brushing the white hair out of his face. "Yes, I did. A demon has come to the Land of Waves."

"Is he dangerous?" asked Victoria.

The man chuckled. "I would say he is a kitsune demon with the power levels going for 2 maybe 3 tails. There is nothing to worry about here." Then he frowned. "Although… his rage is all over the place."

"Huh?" asked Victoria.

"If he keeps following this path on restraining said anger, he will find himself sex foot under, along with the millions he will kill before that. Victoria, looks like our friend might need some help." Said the man.

"Do you want me to get him?" asked Victoria.

"No, not yet. He is too far, surrounded by too many and still too soon. Let him come closer to us, my dear. After all, one must try to find salvation before any offer of help actually do their trick."

Victoria nodded. She long learned not to go against her master's wisdom. Not that he would punish the person, no her master was an extremely kind… individual for lack of better term. However, the world seemed to punish you for him, as stuff happens that you wouldn't believe.

There was this once where her master told her not to go after the fish in the village for 3 days. She didn't listen to him and went anyway. When she suddenly was attacked, tied up, tortured and the only reason she wasn't raped was because her master used a seal to summon her to his side, or else she would have lost her virginity that day. And all because o one salmon too!

"So we should wait? That sounds boring though." Said Victoria.

The man chuckled. "Then the library is all yours. Read to your hearts' content. Both of your hearts."

The girl joked at her master's little joke and rushed to the library. Once she was out, the man sat down again and said "So… the previous Kyubi either had a son, or this kid somehow got hold of its power. Judging that the power seems to be coming from his core…" he then kept muttering to himself, trying to figure out the enigma of the new arrival.

*****Point of view: Naruto with Lemon*****

Kakashi decided to teach tree walking to my imbecile teammates. Since I already knew that he told me to train something else. So I came back to the house and decided to pay back some debts I had.

So here I was, sitting behind Masamune, running my hand all over her soft body as I kissed her. She just loved to be worshiped, to be touched in the most loving and devoted way. And boy was I willing to worship her petite body.

"Masamune, you are so soft." I whispered to her ear making her shiver as I started to knead her breasts.

Masamune panted with her cheeks red. She is just cute when like this. Panting and moaning softly as her lone eye looked at me with a silent beg. I gripped her nipples with two fingers each and started to pinch them which made her yell out "NO! Not so rough!"

I grinned at this and started to suck the vein of her neck, making her gasp in surprise. Honestly, she was so sensitive. One of my hands started to slowly go down her body until my fingers reached the wetness of her folds.

"HA!" came the surprised yell from Masamune as I inserted one finger in her folds. "Baka… stop it's too much!"

"Nothing is too much for my hime."

I could practically feel hr shivering from my words. This feeling of control and power, it is amazing. I started to trust the finger faster, soon putting another finger into the mix, which only added to her pleasure.

"NO, STOP! IF YOU DO THAT I'LL… CUM!"

"Oh that is my objective, my dear."

"IDIOT! I DON'T WANT TO CUM LIKE THIS! STOP!"

It was a lie and both of us knew it. She loved it. I knew this cause the first time I actually stopped and she nearly killed me. So I kept going, ignoring her increasingly loud protests.

"NO, NO, NOAAAAAHHHHHH! I'M HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

She flooded my fingers with thick fluid as she came, my hand drenched. I brought it up to her mouth where she affectionately started to suck on my fingers with a faraway look on her face and the ever present blush on her cheeks only adding to it.

"Are you up to it, or would you like to rest a bit?" I taunted her.

She glared at me, and I knew I was in for a rough… well afternoon. She then jumped on me, making me fall down in bed with her on top. She then turned away from me and spread her ass cheeks. Uh oh.

With no time to even speak, she forced my dick all the way to her ass and I went wide eyed and screamed. My dick was being crushed… in a good way! Her insides were so tight my dick throbbed inside of her.

She wasn't much better, her eyes also wide and panting in exertion. She obviously bit more than she could chew, and now we were both on the rough. But I wasn't going to let her realize that so stilling myself and trying to not cum to soon I started trusting.

"N-AH~! NO too SOOOOON!" yelled Masamune.

"That's what you get." I said between pants as I palmed her ass with both hands and started kneading the soft flesh. "When you try to dominate me."

She just moaned and god all mighty was she the tightest thing. Warm flesh clung to my cock and pulsed with my throbs. I had this deep desire: faster, harder, reshape her to my cock! So I did, much to the shouting and denying joy of my partner.

She decided that I was having to much fun and actually growled as she put her hands on my legs and tried to stop my hips from trusting. "Stop that right now or no more sex from any of the other girls."

I gritted my teeth. Shit, she had to threaten me. I complied and stopped moving.

Once she was sure I wouldnt move she slowly started to rise from my hips, her ass in show to me to watch. Once only the tip was in she went down just as slowly as if to show me that she could take it.

The slow movement was torture for me, but got me incredibly hard as she clenched her ass in different ways, making it feel like her ass was a fleshy hand trying to milk my cock.

She grinned at me. "You don't seem so good. Were you not the one talking about a second round?"

I glared at her. So that is how you wana play. I grabbed her, making her look in surprise before I turned us around, laying her head in the bed but raising her body so I was hammering at her asshole, her legs falling forward.

"NO! WAH! WHAT ARE YOU KYA!" yelled Masamune as I trusted rapidly at her tightening ass.

"You are such a slut." I said as I started fingering her pussy again. "Always teasing me. No more of that, this time I will make you scream my name!"

Pulling my hand back, I made one shadow clone. He immediately went to the front and rubbed his dick on her wetness. He soon trusted in making her yell and cum yet again, making both stop to let her catch her breath.

"You,,, you are gona… be the death… of me." She muttered tiredly.

Me and my clone grinned. "That is my job." I said as I started to trust only for my clone to trust once I pull out. We soon have a rhythm that has her screaming herself horse, since she always has at least one hole filled. Her body was incredibly tense, her holes were even more hot and we were picking up the speed.

"NO, AH NO! I AM CUMMING AGAIN!" yelled Masamune.

"DO IT! CUM FOR ME!"

"AHHHH NARUTOOOOOOOOOO~!"

She soon passed out, with my clone turning to smoke that meant that I had to grab her so she wouldn't fall. I gently laid her on bed and chuckled. "Aren't you the cutest thing."

*****Lemon end*****

I came out of the bedroom and went downstairs. There I found that everyone was still out, which in itself was good since I still wanted to think about what has been happening to me. I can't really explain but it's like on one moment I am calm, the other I want to break something. My emotions are going over the limit.

That was bad. It would be too difficult if I had to fight Zabuza again while keeping my new rollercoaster of emotions in check. Last battle was proof of that. I could have done way better. I had Masamune for fuck sakes! How the fuck did a fake demon even get close to beating me?

And there goes my arrogance. It escalates so quickly nowadays. I need to go back to the vixen land, have a drink, fuck a few vixens and just quit this shit… hold on… did I just thought of quitting? NO FUCKING WAY! No rage quitting. Where the hell is Shino?

*****With Shino*****

This place is too humid. My bugs have been nagging me about the change of environment ever since we reached the land of waves, which was a few minutes ago, 15 to be exact. It's not that they are mad, but normally us Aburame are given a little bit more time so that we can let our hives adapt to the environment we are going into.

But I didn't give them that time, too concerned about Naruto that I actually forgot to make the transition, hence why now they are complaining. Not that I don't agree with them though. This place is too close to large amounts of water and fogs were a constant here. Not exactly a paradise for Kikachu. However it might improve my hive's adaptability and allow me to find new bugs.

"Hey Shino! You see anything? I think we are walking in circles!" yelled Kiba.

Normally, he would be right to be concerned, except I have been leaving marks were we pass in case we truly are walking in circles and since we haven't found a single one of them, either we aren't walking on circles, or someone is erasing my marks… which doesn't seem like it since there has been no sign of life so far.

"Calm down, Kiba-san. We are on the right way." Muttered Kurenai while patting his head.

God my sensei. Don't take me wrong I love her as a person, really she is a very likable person but I fear being a teacher isn't the right thing for her. For one she worries too much about us, treating us more like her children then students. Second she is very insecure, something about an old student that went wrong, but the thing about teaching is that the more insecure you are the less you are going to be trusted. Finally, while I do share a bit of her interest in genjutsu as I started to learn a bit when Naruto told me it would do me well, she is way too obsessed. I don't know how she made jonin with just genjutsu, but she won't stay for long if she continues this way.

But I guess I can't blame her. She is a new jounin, this is her first team and she is nervous, but she needs to put her act together. Hinata is following her footsteps, and not the good ones either: she is still the nervous one, caring girl, but now she is even more unwilling to hurt others. Kiba didn't get better either. He tried to make a pass on her and she scolded him. If his mother's scolding didn't get to him why would yours? I am not saying that she should hit him, but a well placed genjutsu could make all the difference, and since you are so good with them…

The last part that makes me dislike my sensei is that she too didn't get that I was a girl. I was expecting to keep this secret from my teammates, but my sensei? A master of illusions? The Genjutsu Mistress of Konoha? I have to admit I was disappointed.

"The-the-there are three p-p-p-people ahead in the f-f-f-forest, one has J-j-j-jounin level chak-k-kra." Shuttered Hinata.

I sent some bugs to confirm this. Just because one is a jounin level chakra, doesn't mean it can't be an enemy.

"We should look into it, see if it is Kakashi and his team, though if it is he is missing a student." Said Kurenai in concern.

We started advancing towards the location, with my bugs soon returning with a report. Two of them were Sakura and Sasuke alright, and the last must be Kakashi if the description they gave about him is correct.

King Shino !

What is it, Queen Serina?

THE KING'S FRIEND IS NOT THERE! THERE WASN'T EVEN A TRACE OF HIS YOUKI!

What? But he was the one who sent the report! If he is not there, where is he?

I DON'T KNOW! I SAID THERE WAS NO TRACE OF HIS YOUKI, DIDN'T I?

Hum… let's keep ourselves calm, he might have been assigned to do something else and because of that he wouldn't be with his team and sensei.

BUT WITH EVERYONE THERE BUT HIM DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT IS IT?

I have to believe so.

"Damn Shino stop talking to your damn bugs. The buzzing annoys me." Said Kiba and that made me raise an eyebrow.

"Really? Then perhaps you should stop talking to Akamaru, the barking makes it hard to distinguish the two of you." I replied in a monotone voice.

"That is different! At least people like dogs." Shouted Kiba childish.

"And more people get killed by bugs than by dogs which leads to my partners being terribly more efficient. Now let us end this pointless debate and meet up with team 7 as your body odor is currently conflicting with my sense of smell."

"Shino, that wasn't very nice of you." Scolded Kurenai. "In a team, you got to be supportive of your partner."

"Said partner revealed to not be the supportive type, sensei, resulting to petty arguments that a child would use, hence I don't feel the need to support him."

"Sh-shi-shino-kun, we should all g-g-get along." Said Hinata.

I said nothing. Truthfully what could I say? It was obvious that I wasn't going to win this one as they won't accept that dog boy is not what I would call a trustworthy teammate. If I could get along with him, do you think I would hide the fact that I am a guy.

It did not matter I suppose, as the conversation ended there though I could see that Kurenai looked sad. Perhaps because this was not the team she envisioned? OR perhaps just sad that she can't make us work together. I don't know.

We soon reached the clearing where we were met with the sight of Sakura just sitting in a branch of a tree like she was in lala-land, Kakashi reading porn while supporting himself against a tree with the crouches, and Sasuke trying to walk up a tree and falling on his ass. If it wasn't for the fact that Naruto was missing, I might have found the situation amusing.

"Kakashi, what is going on? Your students are training Tree Walking and you are even missing one of them!" said Kurenai in concern.

Kakashi turned surprised at seeing us. "Kurenai? You are our back up?"

"Well yeah, your student did request us." Said Kurenai.

"He did? He didn't told me he had requested you guys, just that he requested some much needed back up." He then looked at us and said "Must be because he has a friend in this team.

Kiba scoffed. "Please, as if I would ever be friend with that asshole."

Look who is talking.

"He was talking about me, Kiba-san." I explained to him, making him look at me incredulous. What? I can't have a friend now? The letter clearly mentioned I was his friend, though we are past the friend zone.

"Why the hell are you friends with that bastard?" asked Kiba. "You barely talk to us, and now I hear you are friends with him?"

"He has a name." I calmly say. "And I don't believe you have any business prying into my personal life. Now where is Naruto, Kakashi-san?"

"Huh? Oh he is at the house since he already mastered this. He said he was busy working on something."

"Then perhaps we should check on him." Said Kurenai.

"No need." I replied quickly. "Team 7 seem like they need help with the exercise and between Hinata and you sensei you should be able to lend them a hand. And since Kiba here showed such an animosity towards Naruto…" "Showed what?" "… it means you dislike him, Kiba-san. As I was saying, I am probably the best choice to go and make sure he is alright."

Kurenai seem conflicted but Kakashi eye smiled. "That seems like a good idea. The house is that way. Thank you, Shino."

I just nodded and proceeded to go meet my friend.

*****With Naruto*****

I was meditating on the ground, trying to feel the world around me while focusing on my emotions. Every time I thought I had it, my entire body filled itself with rage. I didn't know what was going on, but it was like I just wanted to break something, to destroy someone, and it didn't reign itself down.

Suddenly, the door opened and I turned to it, ready to tear the head of whoever was there until I met face to face with a shocked Shino.

"Shino-san?" I felt my rage disappearing and my mind clearing the moment I saw him.

"What happened? You looked like you were about to kill me." Said Shino concerned as he came closer. We both sat at the table while he put a hand on my shoulder.

"… I don't know what's going on." I admitted. "Recently it's like I am a motherfucking volcano and someone ignited explosives inside of me. I just can't seem to suppress it.""Suppress what?"

"This… desire… to hurt… to break… to just go wild. I… I just feel so angry. And I don't know why. It's not like I am just angry at a something or some things, it's like I am angry at everything!"

"… Have you tried to relax and meditate?" asked Shino.

"Yeah, but it doesn't work. It's like the only times I don't feel mad is when I am with the vixens and you, at least when battle isn't involved." I said. "I have just been with Masamune and it's like everything was just about us two, no rage whatsoever. The moment I get out it just blew again."

Shino had a drip of blood from his nose fall a bit, probably figuring out what me and Masamune were doing. "That doesn't sound good. Maybe you should keep away from your team then."

"And go where?" I asked.

"How about we both go take a walk. Since I will be there, it should keep your rage down."

I nodded, liking the suggestion. "Alright, let's go."

******3rd person point of view****With the mysterious master*****

The man's eyes opened up as he once again was meditating. "Hum… his rage is diminished. Perhaps a friend? Or at least someone he holds dear… Yes, with him here it might just be the best time… VICTORIA!"

The girl rushed through corridors to get to her yelling master, leaving small dust clouds which were incomprehensible since the floor was impeccably clean. When she finally reached him, she stopped to catch her breath before asking "Yes master?"

"He is ready. Go get him and tell him and his friend to come here."

"Friend? But I don't feel any other demon." Asked a confused Victoria.

The master nodded. "I deduce this companion to be his friend."

"…HEH? B-B-B-B-BUT THERE IS NO OTHER DEMON, AND NO ANGEL SIGNATURE! ARE YOU SAYING THAT THIS DEMON'S Friend IS WHAT, HUMAN?"

"That or a summons or even someone who can hide its power well. Whichever it is, you must bring both here, tell the boy that otherwise his rage will consume him and he will end up hurting the ones he loves the most."

Victoria gulped. "That bad?"

"Oh yes… that bad. So don't waste your time."

"YES SIR!" yelled Victoria as she rushed away.

The man chuckled. Then he looked at the corner and said "A bit far from your territory, no? Unless you know of the little kitsune that came to my land."

From the shadows, Tora, in his humanoid form, appeared. "Yeah, it's about him. You will have to teach him a lot, I think he doesn't know nearly enough about himself."

"I see." Answered the man. "And his beta?"

"Not yet beta, though its getting there. he is a human, fairly interesting, and the kid wants to turn him into a demon."

The man nodded. "And you wish for me to help him then?"

"You are the best for that, Sage of Demonia." Taunted Tora.

"Mah ,mah I thought we were friends, Tora. No using that old title now." Said the sage.

"Meh, whatever you say, Sage." At the glare from the man, Tora snickered.

"If you are done mocking me, what can you say about him?" asked the sage.

Tora took a deep breath. "His name is Naruto Uzumaki…"

*****Back to Naruto's P.O.V******

We were now walking through the village, seeing how bad it truly was. It made my blood boil, only for Shino to put a hand on my shoulder. That action, that look, my rage just gone from the moment they appear. But now I am once again in a rollercoaster. Now I am mad, now I am calm, now I am mad, now I am calm.

And Shino seems to notice this, as he tries with all his might to keep me under control, but It was for naught as I kept having moments where I just want to rip something to shreds.

"Damn it." I gritted my teeth. "This is torture."

"I am sorry." Said Shino. "I thought this would help."

"It won't be that easy."

I turned around to see who said that, only to see no one. "Down here." I looked down and blinked. I thought I was short, but the girl before me was even more. She only came up to my belt! Her pink air almost made my eye twitch, until I saw that it was a stronger shade of pink and that it was short. Her blue small eyes framed by and equally small frame pair of glasses. Her little black dress with the white outline was complimented by red high heels, which while big still made her look incredibly small. Her necklace was weird, what with the too big inverted horned red eyed skull in it. But what caught my attention was the pair of horns framing her hair pointing upwards and the pair of imp like wings and the tail that ended in a heart-shape.

"A demon?" I asked as I got defensive.

"Easy there. I am only here to get you to my master." Said the girl.

"You won't take me alive." I answered still keeping defensive while Shino's bugs started to fly around menacingly.

"Take you alive?" the girl seemed to blink before she yelled, mad "Do you think I will just fight you? I was told that either get you and your beta to come with me or your anger will consume you. And now I"

"Wait what? How do you know of my anger problem?" I asked.

The girl seemed to be going to say something when her eyes widened and she looked down. Her legs were now covered in bugs.

"If I were you, I would speak before my kikaichu drain you dry." Replied Shino.

The girl struggled. "Is this your beta? Wait is he a girl?" She then sniffed the air. "No, it's a guy. Look all I know is that my master can help you. Trust me it's the truth!"

"Why should we?" I asked.

"DAMN IT GAKI YOU ARE GETTING ME PISSED OFF!" suddenly, her youki exploded. It was dark pink and killed Shino's bugs before she rushed to us and grabbed both of our clothes, forcing us to bend down and look at her eyes, which were blazing. "Now you are going to come quietly and no more fucking bullshit or I will kill you BOTH!"

"Miau."

The girl froze, her eyes completely wide and her face filled with dread as she slowly turned her head around to see a small cat looking up at her. The two kept staring at each other until…

"NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

She just jumped and grabbed onto my head. For real, I couldn't see shit as my face was buried in her stomach as her legs were in my shoulders and she was crying over my head.

"NEKO! IT'S A NEKO! GET HER OUT OF HERE PLEASE!"

"miau."

"NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NO, STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

"MHMHMHMMM!" I tried to yell to her to get off, but I couldn't speak when she was crushing my head.

Shino, deciding that the best course of action was to use what he had, grabbed the cat and held it near the girl, who started flaying and crying in fear

"You will tell us everything you know, or else I will let kitty-chan have fun with you."

"FINE, I WILL TALK, BUT GET HER AWAY! I HATE CATS GET HER AWAY!"

Shino nodded and soon the cat was gone, the girl was on the ground and I was gasping fro breath.

"… my name is Victoria. Victoria Liriam." Said the girl. "My mater is the Sage of Demonia Perm Outhervein. He is called that because he is one of the greatest keeper of secrets about demon lore, traditions, rituals and general info. He has noticed that your emotions were out of control and decided that you needed help, so he sent me to get you."

"Why couldn't he come himself?" I asked, not trusting this.

"He can't!" said Victoria. "My master had become famous among demons, and some feared he might use his knowledge against them, so they went and tried to fight him. My master however was able to defend himself and thus some demons decided to do something different and sealed him inside his own temple, binding his soul to the very foundation. Now he can't leave the place, and so he was unable to come get you."

."Well that at least is better than Kakashi's excuses." I joked, which brought a raised eyebrow from Shino. "I will tell you later. Are you telling me the truth."

"Of course I am!" She seemed mad that I doubted her.

"Really? If you aren't we will bring kitty-chan back." threatened Shino. God I had to make an effort not to laugh.

"I AM I SWEAR, PLEASE DON'T BRING THAT CAT AGAIN!" begged Victoria. God she looked pathetic. Was that how I looked when facing ghosts?

"Fine. Take us to your master."

The girl got up and turned around. "Follow me." She said as she started to walk away. We followed her in silence. Soon we reached a ancient marble temple With black stone pillars and an aura of power that surrounded it. "The heck is this power? Looks demonic." I had to ask.

"That is my master's repressed aura." Answered Victoria. "He represses it cause otherwise his energy creates an effect called Spiritual Pressure, which is like gravity only several times more potent. I almost died the first time I asked him to show me his true power."

I looked at her in shock. The fuck? I knew demons were strong, but this is unreal. His own youki is a damn weapon! Even if it doesn't kill the opponent if he can create this spiritual pressure than at least his opponent will be hard pressed to fight.

"I see you realize it now." Said Victoria with a prideful smirk. "My master is an ancient powerful demon, who far outclasses you. The previous Kyubi respected and feared him, so don't think that you, a mere kitsune, can stand up to him." She then stuck her nose up. "You should be grateful he wants to help."

"What's up with that attitude? Do you want me to get Kitty-chan?" I asked her.

"That is my threat, Naruto-san." Complained Shino quietly.

"Hahaha, sorry Shino-san."

We soon entered the place and for a demons home it was kind of nice. The place was very clear and open, with a long white corridors filled with Black wooden doors. We walked forward until we found a large square like room with the floor being some king of carpet instead of stone. There was no one there, though. "That is odd, he was here when I left."

"You don't even know where he is?" I asked the girl incredulous. What student doesn't know their master's habits?

"HA! He must have taken a break or something! To the Kitchen!"

She then proceeded to run, with us having to run to catch up. She went though one of the doors and found what could be considered a large modern-like kitchen, the walls were pristine clean as was the floor and it was fully equipped. Sadly, no one was there either.

"Mou, he should be here! HA, the library!"

She ran again before we could stop her, so we rushed after her. She got out of that room and walked back to the rooms of the corridor before. She went to the third one on the right and we found ourselves in a library like room… only on steroids. Rows after rows after rows of shelves filled with books and more books and even more books. The shelves reached the ceiling of this enormous room. Again, there was no sign of life here.

"WHERE THE HELL IS HE?" I yelled, tired of running around for nothing.

"I don't know! MASTER!" yelled Victoria. "MAAAAASTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRR!"

"In the meeting room, Victoria!" came a calm reply from… somewhere.

"HA! HERE WE GO!" yelled Victoria as she ran.

"At least we are getting some exercise done, right Shino san"I don't know! MASTER!" yelled Victoria. "MAAAAASTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRR!"" I joked.

Shino just panted before we both followed Victoria. We soon were in a room where two people were sitting down having tea. One was a tall man, like a GIANT of a man, I barely got to his tight. He was dressed in a dark kimono with purple flowers in it, with a white mantle covering the Kimono with shining runes in it. He wore wooden sandals with white socks on his feet. The man's hair was white and flowed down his back. Round glasses framed his eyes filled with mirth. A samurai sword was strapped to his left hip as he seemed to be telling a tale to the one that was with him.

"So then I rushed to the library, to see what was going on, and I see Victoria, holding herself up to the upper shelves while trembling looking at this little black cat who was just looking up to her and turning his head in confusion."

The person that was with him laughed while Victoria blushed a mighty shade of red and yelled "MASTER!" Making both turn to them. It was then that I recognized the other guy.

"TORA/Tora?" I yelled while Shino asked, which made me turn to him. "you met him?"

"In a C-rank mission before we came here, he helped me understand some things." he then turned to him. "But what are you doing here?"

"What? Can't an old cat visit a friend now and then?" asked Tora with a cheeky grin.

It was then I looked at Victoria and saw that she was calm. Odd, I am pretty sure that Tora is a demon cat, and that she is afraid of cats, so why… "Hey, chibi-san, why aren't you afraid of Tora? You seemed to be afraid of cats."

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" yelled the little girl as she turned to me, eyes filled with anger. It was rather funny, considering she was so small. "YOU PIECE OF…"

"Calm down, Victoria, he meant it as a joke." Said Tora with a grin. "To answer your question it took at least 5 years before she accepted me, until then she was climbing all over stuff just to avoid me."

"TORA-TEME!" yelled Victoria as she jumped towards Tora only to be caught in mid air by Perm, who had this huge grin on his face.

"So this is the one you were talking about, Tora-kun." Said Perm as he put Victoria down who huffed in annoyance. "The new Kyubi in the making. Hopefully you shall be better and greater than the previous Kyubi."

I could only blink. The man in front of me looked nothing like what Victoria described him. By what she said, I expected some big, powerful demon-looking figure with purple skin, and wings, and horns, and surrounded by this feeling of death. This man looked like an easy going, friendly human.

Perm seemed to study my face until he smirked. "By the looks I would say that Victoria told the old legends about me. Do not worry, young kitsune, I will not harm you." He then turned to Shino. "And you must be the human with his friendship in your hands. you hide it well boy, b ut hiding your gender from a demon is practically impossible I'm afraid."

Shino started to mumble about every demon being able to find out about his or something similar which made me laugh at him.

"My name is Perm, and welcome to my humble abode." He said as he waved around, which got me to sweat drop as this room alone is big enough to hold Keisei.

"Victoria, you have done well, but what took you guys so long?" asked Perm, curious.

"He took things the wrong way." Said Victoria. "It took quite the effort to convince him to come, stupid Kitsune."

I felt my rage flare as I heard that. "WTF DO YOU MEAN? YOU ARE THE ONE THAT JUST COMES TO US AND STARTS DEMANDING THAT WE FOLLOW LIKE WE SHOULD JUST DO AS YOU SAY!"

"Naruto-kun. Calm down." Pleaded Shino. I started to breath in, with some difficulty as it felt like the rage was fighting to stay. Once I was calm enough, I sat next to him.

"Oh my, this is worst than I expected." Said Perm. "It is good you came when you did, I don't know how much longer you could go like this."

"He wasn't like this the last time we met." Said Tora as he looked at me, concern filling his face. "But I felt a bit of his anger already back then. It was just so little I thought he was taking care of it."

"You know what's wrong with me?" I asked hopeful. Seriously being pissed all the time sucks!

"Before I explain what is going on, perhaps I should explain something first. Tell me do you know the difference between angels, humans and demons?"

I was confused. What does that have to do with anything? "One lives in heaven, the other…"

"No no no." said Perm as he waved his hand dismissingly. "I was talking about another difference." Said Perm. Victoria was holding her hand up, as if in class. "And no, Victoria, this is something that he must answer."

"Hum… the energy we use? I mean humans use chakra, demons use youki and angels…"

"While it is a good point, it is not the one I want to make. I assume then you haven't met any angels. And the energy of angels is called Ten-atsu." Asked Perm and I nodded. Sometime passed until Perm decided that we haven't reached the conclusion. "Then let me explain: the difference is in the emotions."

The fuck? Emotions? What the hell is this guy smoking? Shino was quiet, listening to the man, but I could see confusion in his face.

"Let me explain: You see angels, at least most of them, are rather emotionless beings. They follow the higher up orders religiously, pardon the pun, and tend to act like they had cut of their hearts, with there being small exceptions here and there where on reveals that he can feel one emotion, whether it is happiness, or rage, or whatever. Humans tend to place themselves in a place between angels and demons, and in this is not different. They can be terribly emotional, or they can be almost as emotionless as the angels."

"Are you telling me that demons are the emotional ones?" I asked incredulous. I was not a damn cry baby!

"Not in the sense of we cry all the time." Damn he got me. "But our emotions are that much stronger: if we hate, we loath it. If we love someone, we nearly if not become obsessive about that person. And this emotions are often our demise."

"That would explain why you are always so affectionate towards friends ." Replied Shino, making me smile while Perm and Tora chuckled. Victoria only had a vicious smirk.

"Quite right. Now there are two emotions that are the strongest in demons: lust and rage. And each must be taken care of, otherwise they consume the person. I wonder however why the lust seems to be completely sated with you."

I sighed. "I have the contract of the vixens and" "HA, that explains it. There isn't a better contract for a demon in development. Now listen: every time you gain a tail or grow a lot in power, you enter a period where your emotions get more sensitive. This is what is happening with you."

"So when do we start?" I asked.

"Now." Said Perm. "You can break anything in this room until you feel that there is no more rage."

"Heh?" I asked surprised. "Anything?"

"Of course. As Long as it is not alive, anything in this room should do. Go on."

"But master, who will clean this up?" asked Victoria.

"Don't worry about it." Said the old master. "I have too many things anyway, let him break them."

I looked at Shino, who nodded. So I got up and the first thing I did was hit with my hand on the table, breaking it in half. I felt a rush as I saw it break.

"The classic breaking the table. Remember when we first did it, Perm?" asked Tora.

"Yes, most therapeutic I must say." He replied not even fazed while Victoria was gaping at the table.

Then I advanced to a couple of small plates that were there, all looking expensive. I started to throw them around, the sound of them breaking making my heart soar.

******Shino******

"That looks expensive." Said Tora with a smirk.

"It is." Said Perm. "It was a unique collection that I got my hands on for quite the price."

"You don't seem concerned about what he is breaking." I commented to them just as Naruto broke a wall… with a couple of punches as his tails flared out.

"I am not. Look at the table he just broke." Said Perm. She looked and saw that it was not broken anymore. "He is in an illusion, and so where all of us to make it more believable. He can break as much as he wants, as he is not breaking a thing."

"And he is still releasing his anger anyway." Continued Tora. "It's a win-win."

I nodded. Now that made sense. I was startled by him just letting Naruto go all out and break stuff.

"Anyway, have you thought about our last conversation?" asked Tora.

I nodded. I knew what he was talking about. "I decided that I would give it a shot. Even with the fear of becoming… a mantis."

"Then you will need our help." Replied Perm. "Tora-kun has told me that Naruto-san has probably never met a demon before."

"He hasn't. He didn't even met the old Kyubi." I confirmed.

"Then he might make mistakes, and in this procedure, a mistake is something we can't afford." Said Perm. "So we will aid you two, but only after we got Naruto's youki under control."

"Thank you, Perm-sama."

"No sama!" reprimanded Perm. "I hate that formality crap. Call me Perm."

"Yeah, the Sage here doesn't want to realize how old he truly is." Teased Tora, which got a stinky eye from Perm

I breathed in relief. While I trusted Naruto, knowing that these two would help in it made me feel more confident on my choice.

"Just one question? If I do turn into a bug demon, will I have… compound eyes?" I had to ask. It was my biggest fear. I did NOT want to have compound eyes any time soon.

"Hard to say." Answered Perm. "Some bug demons have them, some don't. The majority unfortunately do. However… there are a few cases, roughly 15, with no compound eyes."

The sound of Naruto, in the illusion, still breaking thing playing in the background was all the sound made after that.

*****3 days later*****Naruto*****

I was incredibly nervous. After putting my rage to rest, I started working under Perm. He was a great teacher, the best so far. Understanding, calm but firm, he took his time to not only teaching me control but to teach me how to fight with a sword better. I still remember my matches with him, where he would grab his old sword, with enough marks to prove it's use, and teach me to properly wield Masamune.

"A demon must not focus on its pain." He explained as he stabbed himself on the chest with a knife. "But let the pain fuel his actions forward. A true demon is fearsome cause every time you cut a limb from him, he gets even more vicious, even more deadly. This is how a true demon fight. NOW FIGHT NARUTO!"

I ended up wounded, coughing blood after those, only for that little prick of a girl Victoria to heal me. That girl was so very full of herself. She only respected Perm, and was so afraid of Tora when in his cat form that she would run and cry to Perm's knees.

Shino was not neglected. Somehow Perm got him a bug he hadn't see before called… what was it? The Tiger Beetle? I just know that it's supposed to be the fastest bug on the world, with the down side of when they run at top speeds, they go blind! Shino was absolutely amazed by the small guy who would run then stop as if to gather his bearings only to run again.

Perm loved to talk and transmit his knowledge. At dinner time, he would talk about different things, from angels and their traditions, from different types of demons, to even some of his old adventures when he was free.

"There was this once." He would start, gathering our attention. "That I was chosen by this Black Widow to be her Fiancé. And the thing was so ugly! I mean I have nothing against black widows apart from their venom being able to kill a group of… well… mes! But this one was just the kind that would make you piss yourself and run…"

It was amusing and for a moment, I felt myself like I had found home, and Shino did to. We felt so at ease near this giant of a guy. It was great.

But today, Shino told me he was ready to turn into a demon. After being assured that Perm and Tora would help, we decided to that night.

So now here we where, in the middle of the night, in a room filled with seal arrays made out of demon blood: a combination of mine, Perm's and Tora's. Shino was wearing a white nightgown revealing a shocking secret: the Aburames DON'T have bugs living inside of them, but around them in their jackets. The only bug that resides inside them is the Queen which is put chirurgical inside the chest when the Aburame is 5 years old and surrounds their hearts and through there pumps the orders the Aburame wants the bugs to follow into the chakra of the Aburame which is then consumed by the bugs, who receive their orders this way. So no holes, no bugs crawling in the skin, just a big living around the heart. So did Shino explained to me. Perm was fascinated by it and I had to admit that apart from the chirurgic on kids, it was kinda neat.

He was a bit put out when Perm told him to take of any clothes he had and dress that robe. When asked about it, Perm answered by saying that he should wear as little as possible as to not hinder the transformation, so the robe was to keep his decincy. His brown eyes were just as nervous as my own. Perm and Tora were there to explain what would happen.

"Okay Shino, I will warn you already that it is going to hurt." Said Perm. "No use lying, you are t smart for that. First of all, you will stand on that circle, only Naruto can move around. Me and Tora will stay in these two. Naruto, you must grab two chalices, the silver one has your blood and must be drunk by Shino while the golden one has his blood and must be drunk by you."

"This is not how I read it." I admitted.

"The ritual you read was one were the mortality rate was rather high used before this method came. This method is easier, safer and not as painful believe me. Once that is done, you must bite Shino on the collarbone and inject a tiny amount of Youki to form a mark. It is through that mark that she will be recognized as your clan beta." Explained Perm.

"You then go to this circle near us and we pump as much youki as we can for exactly 10 seconds towards the seal." Continued Tora. "At which we must leave the room for you to continue the ritual."

"After that, you must activate the seal and once he has transformed, let him bite you in the collarbone as you did you must establish domonance so you are recognized as the alpha in your clan" Finished Perm.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked Shino.

Shino nodded softly. "This is our best chance, with the supervision of this two the procedure should be safer."

End

Lust : waithat's the end

Grim : I was going to do another 5 to 1000 words but somethings going on with fanfiction.

Ego: Like what?

Grim : Well this would have been out yesterday but when I was doing the last couple paragraphs. Fanfiction said error with . I wasnt pissed the first time but its done it to me 7 times in counting ? So I im cutting it from the transformation. But do not fear that just means next chapter will be much longer.

Ego : I got you. Anyways 8000 + words is a good length.

Grim : I guess . Anyways I apologize for the wait but I thought fanfic would be fixed but it still hasnt. Anyway till next chapter.

REVIEWI

?


	12. Chapter 12 Transformation Complete

Grim : Hello again readers

Ego : Your an ass.

Lust : Yea I havn't had my sex fix all week.

Grim : I cant help it if you would read the Fanfiction forum you would know that the sites getting attacked.

Ego : That doesnt explain why you havnt uploaded.

Grim : Yes it does. The sites still acting up iv been trying to upload this chapter for the last 2 days. Dont you remember me throwing our old computer at the wall ?

Lust : Yea you were super mad.

Grim : That is why, and the stupid website is still acting up. Anhway on to chapter

**Final parts of ritual**

"Yeah, but…"

"Please, Naruto, don't make this more frightening than it already is." Shino whispered.

I nodded. Then I went and grabbed the two cups. As I gave the Silver cup to Shino as Tora intoed "Now drink my blood, my beloved, as I drink yours, to bind us to each other in heart and soul."

Naruto turned around with a raised eyebrow as Perm shook his head. "Tora likes being dramatic."

Don't ruin the moment, man!" yelled Tora.

I drank his blood, which had a strong taste of iron but I loved it. Maybe it was the demon in me. I stepped forward and bit him, feeling more of the liquid go down my throat as I pumped a bit of my youki in that wound, making Shino flinched a bit.

Once I let go, I could see the mark of my fangs in him. I walked to my circle and Perm said "NOW!" We started pumping it while Shino counted out loud. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10!"

"STOP!" yelled Perm. He then turned to me and said "It's up to you now, Naruto."

I nodded as I saw them leave. I turned to her and sighed. "Here it goes. No matter what happens, we are still friends ?

Shino nodded, a smile appearing on his face. " Duh what do you think? "

And then I activated the seal. A tower of youki surrounded him as he started screaming. His skin turned from the pale toneless skin he had had to a dark tanned skin. Next there appeard to have glossy black armor form from out of nowhere. There was arm armor and leg armor, a chest plate. It wasnt bulky nor did it look like thin clothes. But it seemed to form to his body to still allow easy swift movements. Next that appeared was the long handle dual battle scythes. Seeming to fall right at home in each of shinos werent the most shocking things though. From his tail bone sprouted a long glossy black tail that hadma curve going up above hisnhead. At the end of the tail was a semi clear looking ball of flesh that seemed to have liquid in it. At the end of the ball was a curved spike that had something liquid like drip from it.

The tower of energy stopped there and then and he fell to his knees scythes dropping to the floor. I went to help him up, concerned, only for him to look at me, panting but with fatigue clouding his eyes. he went and bit my collarbone, making me gasp at how sudden it was. Just as it started, the sharp pain stopped as he pulled away only to hug me.

"What am I?, Am I a…" said shino through pants.

"Not a mantis." I answered quickly as I made him see the mirror. She gasped at her image. "You look badass almost like a ancient warrior from mayans."

"Almost?" He asked.

" Ok ok dont get full of yourself now for the clan symbol forming. Are you still ok with the symbol we chose. "

"Yes, but how are we going to tattoo it to our deltoid? I dont know how to tattoo." He asked.

"Ah yes about that . While I was away I took a lovein art and whenever id help the vixens go out and get supplies. I would go to a tatoo shop and take lessons, I got pretty good.

Shino looked confused. "Then how are you supposed to tatto yourself."

"Easy."

*Shadow clone appears.*

"Oh. I see."

"Yep, so lets get this show on the road."

*Six hours later*

* Tribal black fox tattoo with a tribal sun around it empowered by demonic chakra was shown on each of theyr deltoid muscles. *

"Whew well that turned out great. What do you think shino."

"Badass"

"Id say." Said tora coming with Perm in from the door they left.

" My my it has been quite some time since iv seen one of these particular demons." Said Perm with glee.

"Absolutely amazing." Said Tora. "You must be the luckiest guy .Shino-san, for you acquired a form like no other."

We were now once again in the what I call tea room. Shino was wearing some sweat pants with a hole in the back that allowed his new tail to pop in the back and was being examined by Perm and Tora who seemed delighted that everything went alright. More like glad that he didn't turn into something too nasty.

"Indeed." Said Perm. "The Emperor Scorpion demon. A true marvel among bug demons."

"What is so special about that?" asked an annoyed Victoria, who ignored them and was just drinking some coffee and eating some cookies. "It's a bug demon, big whoop." God I wanted to beat her face in right now.

"My my my, just a bug demon?" asked Perm as he and Tora sat down, an amused smile on his face. "The Emperor Scorpion is one of the few Bug king demons. This means that they have a natural control over normal bugs plus Scorpion Demons."

"Second, they have a shitload of abilities that makes them fierce in battle." Said Tora.

This got me curious. How strong was my beta in the clan? I mean the name sounds promising but I don't know much about demons, so I just want to know. Shino-san seemed to be deep in thought.

They are known to be very poisonous and for their extremely powerful front pinchers. Is there any connection between this scorpion and my new form?" asked Shino.

I had no idea there was actually a normal scorpion called the Emperor Scorpion. When Perm started to chuckle, I decided to pay attention.

"Not really, though the scythes you carry are incarnations of the scorpions pinchers and your scythes are laced with poison and that tails ball and spike is made to inject more venom into your opponents." Said Perm. "Your species name is more because you are a true emperor among scorpions, not as any relation to that species of scorpion."

"Your abilities, however, are worthy of a emperor." Said Tora excited. "Let's start with what you have physically. Besides those strong and deadly poison laced scythes, your antenna are sensors. They can sense chakra, youki, and Ten-atsu."

That could be extremely useful, especially in battle, the enemy will not catch him by surprise.

"Then why can't I feel anything?" asked Shino-chan.

"You haven't activated them yet." Explained Perm. "Unlike other senses, your antennae are controlled by will. This is because they would become more of a headache than anything else in a place filled with people."

Shino-chan seemed to nod at this. A sense that you can control at will? Can I have a hearing like that? Listening to Pink Troll ramblings is something I would definitely turn off.

"Then in the armor formed on you lies two potent weapons! The poison excreations ." Said Tora pointing to the black armor. "Allow you to not kill cause the poisons less potent but paralyzeyour enemies into a daze like stage. All you have to do, is pump your armor with Youki and let them shine."

"However, you must understand that while nearly anyone can be caught in the trance, and will keep in such trance as long as you keep your poison being injected through the enemys skin with youki, the moment you stop will determine how strong your enemy's mind is." Said Perm. "The more time they take to recover, the weaker their minds are."

"The only downside of this move is that while you can still move, you can't move too fast while doing it. The trick is to poison them then go for a killing blow. if you move to fast, the poison can become weak and fail and the enemy won't be affected. Let's test this out on Naruto, shall we?"

Pff, as if. I may not be the best at poison resist, but I never heard of an all effective poison. There is always some way to break out of it and I will…

This was as far as I got because as soon as I turned to Shino-san and grabbed his shoulder , my world exploded with color. Literally. All I could see was colors flashing in a kaleidoscopic way that would make an epileptic have a seizure in an instant. I tried to look away, but I couldn't feel my body at all! My youki was non-existing. I didn't feel anything, I was just glued to the colors.

Then all of the sudden, it ended and I was looking around confused as Shino turned to Perm, who had a grin in his face. "15 seconds Naruto-san, that is impressive for your first time. Same goes for you, Shino-san. That was incredible."

"How did it feel, Naruto-san?" asked Tora with a grin. Cheeky bastard.

"It… didn't." I replied, trying to explain myself. "I couldn't feel anything, my body, my Youki, all gone. And everything was just… colors and shapes and ah what just happened?"

"That is the Emperor's Poison." Explained Perm as he sipped some tea. "Effective, no? The only downsides is that the enemy must make skin contact with the user and it's poisons, or else it won't work. So it is useless against, let's say, long distance fighters and some doujutsu user can see the poison excreated so theyd probbaly avoid touching you."

"Doujutsus are annoying." Muttered Shino-chan, which made me laugh.

"They sure are. Damn eye infections." Muttered Tora. "Do they have to make people so conceited? Anyway, your skin hide yet another secret. Rub them and see if you can find out."

I was curious so I scooted over and started to rub then gently, which made Shino jump a bit. They were pretty neat, they felt as if they were made of very soft slices of scales, at least that is what it felt to me. But as I rubbed them I found something weird: there were this miniscule lumps on random places along it.

"Naruto-kun… I think you rubbed enough." Pleaded Shino-chan, looking more and more red.

"There are these tiny little lumps here." I said as I kept rubbing them.

******Shino******

Oh please, make him stop. It is tingling. My skin is tingling all over and I feel something rushing though the veins in my skin. It feels so weird, way different than pleasure or pain, I don't know what I am feeling.

"Kyubi-gaki… if I were you, I would stop rubbing now." Warned Tora. I said nothing, I couldn't even speak anymore.

"Naruto! If you rub anymore…" started Perm until he looked at my face. I don't know how I looked like, but considering I was panting due to the sensations, I must not look that great. "Everyone take cover!" Yelled Perm as he pushed the table so it was lying on the ground turned to us and hid behind, Victoria and Tora doing the same.

Then I felt it, the need to release something.

And I did.

From my silky black armor, a purple colored powder came out, spraying forward hitting Naruto and the table. Naruto soon fell down, his face was purple and he was groaning in pain. From behind the table, Perm, dressed in a futuristic anti-radiation-like suit, came closer and said "Poor guy, one straight to the face, that means he took the spores through basically every single sense: taste, smell, sight, feel and I think some went through the ears."

"What was that?" I asked fearful as I came towards Naruto. "What is wrong with him?"

"Step aside Shino." Said Perm as he showed a syringe filled with a strange liquid. "Good thing I keep an antidote for most poisons with me. Doesn't work with a Black Widow's poison, but meh, they are extinct."

Grim: There it is. Sorry its so short but the websites still doin that crap anyway Lust and Ego left for a bit theyll be back next chapter so any way peace.

REVIEW


	13. Chapter 13 The Fox, Scorpion, and Imp !

Grim: Yo im back. Sorry for the wait. Good news I got a mesage from the site saying it finnally fixed so that means new chapters!

Ego : Took them long enough. I bet everyone thought you quit.

Grim : Probally but for those who stayed know now. I will NEVER have one of my stories go unfinished. I will have everyone with an ending. I kno whatits like to get into a story and the author quit out of nowhere

Ego : Yea. It sucks.

Grim : By the way Ego, whereis Lust.

Ego : She went into a sex coma for lack of sex.

Grim : Seriously. How does ... Nevermind I dont wanna know. Anyway o n to the story.

****A few minutes later****Naruto*****

I coughed a bit as I was finally able to sit up. "My body hurts. What happened?"

"We were going to explain before you got too touchy for safety." Apologized Tora. "Those little lumps are actually poison producers. Whenever he needs, he just fires the poison and uses chakra to propel them forward. The poison although not deadly ave a nasty effect that paralyses the opponent. However can be treated by A an antidote, B medical ninjutsu and C Extreme, fever like body heat."

"There is one last skill that he can use." Said Perm. "While total control of bugs is good, armor is sweet and the poisons are deadly, the Emperor Scorpion is known for a unique strength : Their razor like pinschers.

"Pinschers?" asked Shino.

"You probably will take a while to smoothly use them but yes ." Explained Perm. "But Scorpions are demons to be feared because they can slice almost anything and absorb chakra natures. What I mean is that if your enemy attacks you, and you have your scythes. you can absorb your enemys chakra to refresh your own chakra reserves. For example if Naruto here, where to send a fireball towards you, you would be able to slash the ninjutsu and absorb. I beleive this is a relation similar to one of the seven ninja swords known as samehada."

"However, most take at least a few years before being able to pull it off and it does have limits: the limit recorded for the use of this technique is 12 times in a day and it was by a prodigy of old. Apart from that, however, the technique is pure gold." Said Tora.

"Scythes?" Said Shino confusingly.

*Seeming to appear from thin air two scythes fall into each of shinos hands.*

"Ah it appears they show themselves once called upon. A very usefull quality."said Perm.

"Whoa they look cool."I said running a finger along the blade.

"And theres a combat style to specificall incorporate these?"

"Yes but lets start on teaching you to control that nasty poison armor you've got. Otherwise you will poison everyone who touches you."

"So an Emperor Scorpion demon is that strong." Uttered Victoria in awe. "I take back what I say, that is some serious power you have."

"Heh, Shino-san has some impressive abilities." I said in awe until I realized something… I didn't have anything like that. "Hey what about me?"

"What about you?" asked a confused Tora.

"What kind of abilities do I have?" I asked. Seriously, if Shino has such cool abilities how come I don't have any?

"HA, you have the ability to be an idiot, congratulations!" yelled Victoria as she laughed out loud. "I mean what kind of demon doesn't even know his own skills?"

And I was like Oh hell no! Bitch is going to take a beating. Until I noticed that Perm was looking at me in shock.

"You mean you don't know?" asked Perm. "You are a descendant from a Biju, and becoming the next Kyubi no less. Did no one taught you that?"

"Perm, we are the first demons he ever met." Said Tora. "I guess that we kind of forget that with how well he does, but he is still ignorant to the ways of demons.."

I didn't know if I should accept the complement or be mad that they call me ignorant. Perm just sighed. "Your abilities come with the tails."

"Tails?" I asked. "You mean I need a number of them to unlock them?"

"Precisely. For example, each tail unlocks a new level of chakra, strength and speed on you."

"That I noticed."

"Oh?" asked Perm. "I suppose you would, seeing as you have two tails. The first tail has no benefits, but the second allows you the ability of speedy regeneration. It heals your wounds far faster than the norm and allows you to regenerate even from fatal wounds, provided you don't take too many."

"That seems useful." Said Shino-san. No kidding, surviving mortal wounds seemed awesome.

As I said, there are limits. Don't get your head cut off or stabbed too much and you should be fine. Now on three tails you get the ability known as mirage. A kitsune uses their illusions by infusing their tails with their youki and waving them in patterns that spreads the youki around. When it hits the opponent, it forces them into an illusion of the kitsune's desire."

"Is that why I have such a hard time doing genjutsu?" I asked. "I mean I can pull them off, no big, but they are much more difficult to do than to other people."

"Yes, you will learn to do it with the tails." Said Perm. "But you still need three tails. Now it may be too soon, but on the fourth tail, you get the beginnings of the bijudama, the signature move of the biju allows you one blast of destructive power that blows everything in your front."

"Sweet." I said with a smile.

"Sweet yet dangerous, please promise that before you try you come here to train it first. Now Five tails allows you super speed. Unlike anything else, you can move kilometers in a flash, and in battle it becomes nearly impossible to catch you."

"Watch out for tunnel vision." Warned Tora. "It's a pain in the ass."

"Tail number six allows you a stronger body. You can resist harder hits, last longer and with the regeneration makes it impossible to humans to kill you."

"Okay, so after 6 I am what god?" I asked joking.

Pain wracked my head after that as Perm held the sheath of his sword. "I believe this pain shall teach you never to consider yourself god. Humans can't kill you but demons can. Also, you might want to reconsider that I meant in battle they can't kill you, but there are many ways to defeat an opponent that doesn't involve killing, the bijus being example as they are most if not all currently sealed."

"Ok ok, I get it." I muttered under my breath. Seriously, it was a joke! Can't they take a joke?

"No we can't and before you ask no I do not read minds." Said Perm. "The thing is, Naruto, that those that believe themselves to be gods can only follow one of two paths: either they become champions of the people, putting their lives at risk and having no consideration about their own or they become monsters, willing to crush others they consider beneath them. I will not allow a student of mine to become neither a fool nor a monster." He then sighed and looked down. "The world has its share of them."

I looked down as well. It's one of those times where you just wished you had stayed quiet and said nothing. "I am sorry master Perm."

"Now none of that. Just Perm will be enough." Said the man with a grin. "Now onto the tails. The seventh tail allows you the ability to command elements. It is the reason behind the legend of a flick of a tail crushing a mountain or raising a tsunami, it was elemental manipulation."

"Okay." I said with a smile. "That sounds good."

"The eight tail allows you to turn yourself into what is called the biju form, the legendary size of the mighty Kyubi. The stronger you are, the bigger you get."

"I really need to learn that one, there are some vixens in the clan that need a good rump." I said with a smirk.

"I would gladly pass without the mental picture, Naruto." Said Shino. Hiding a rather large nosebleed

"Hahaha… sorry Shino-san." I said while scratching my head.

Perm just shook his head. "The ninth tail and the last one gives you one last power that distinguishes you from the other bijus, the energy eater."

"Energy eater?"

"Once called Youki eater until it was proven that it works with chakra. The Energy eater allows you to absorb energy from your opponents when you bite or claw them." Explained Perm. "Whether they have youki or chakra, one strike and you take a part of their energy. This is especially effective against enemies like the bijus, as otherwise they are invincible."

"Combine that with the biju form and that is one hell of a power." I commented.

"Indeed." Said Perm. "You also have the ability right now to grow your claws into sharp talons for slicing. Also you can use your youki as an extention of your limps to grab or attack targets. This helps to bring in long range fighters who keep out of range of your claws , but it takes lots of chakra control. I will teach you to use these abilities and you can train your sword handling skills here for a little longer."

"Perm-san, there is a problem." Said Shino, breaking the moment. "Me and Naruto came here on a mission with a team. We must return to them as it has been three days."

"But you can't leave!" said Tora. "You have to learn how to control your powers!"

"Quite true, at least the poison and the scythes, since you showed such skill with them and to learn how to use the antennae." Said Victoria. "It would be far too dangerous otherwise."

See I was conflicted. On one hand I could understand Shino's point, on another most selfish part, I really just wanted to say fuck them and stay here. But he turned to me and I saw that he wasn't too eager to leave either so I said "How about you stay here and learn what they have to offer. If needed tomorrow I will return to them to tell them we are on a bug searching trip."

Shino raised an eyebrow as he smiled. "Bug searching trips?"

"Well, you being an Aburame and me being your friend makes it believable." I said with a shrug. "What do you say, Shino? You will learn here more than with your team."

"… fine, I shall do as I must. But you at least must return to our team."

Throughout all this I obviously didn't noticed that Perm had gone contemplative for a second, confused. Then his face turned into surprised as he spoke, startled. "Oh dear! Didn't I mention the Hyperbolic Time Curving Effect of this Shrine?"

What the hell? Hyperbolic what? "Huh, I don't think so. What is that?" I asked curious,

"It seems not." He then sighed. "I must have forgotten when you came in. You see this place has an effect. One week here, one day outside. (A.N. I decided to make like this instead of the year because it would be a too big of a stretch.)" So you really don't have to worry. At least not yet."

The… fuck? Seriously, how can someone forget to mention that! However, it made me feel glad when I heard that, more time I can spend with a real teacher than with a fake one.

Shino seemed to calm immediately. "You will have to explain how that works."

"Some other time, perhaps. While we are here, do you have any question?"

"Yes, you mentioned bug kings, could you tell me more about them?" asked Shino.

"Well, that is a good question. The Bug kings are bug demons that can elevate above the others, so they are extremely rare. There are Five types, counting with your own species: The Imperial Ant kingn, the Empress Bee King, the Warmonger Wasp King and the Hercules Beetle the Ant King…"

And so he begin telling about the different kings, from their powers, to their culture and legends, to some funny stories as the one where he pissed a Wasp Queen because he slept with her daughter and how he couldn't sit for weeks after that.

*****3 weeks later*****

Me and Shino-chan looked up to our mentor, our master. He had taught a lot to us, by training my sword fight and helping me combine my chakra taijutsu with my sword wielding. Apparently, my issue was that when using my chakra taijutsu, the chakra output in my hands would hurt Masamune. But master came with a way around it.

"Your problem is that you use Youki to use the chakra fighting style." Said Perm. "Which is your energy now, but Masamune is not a demon, so the energy hurts her. Now Chisuku-san, correct me if I am wrong, but the objective of the chakra cloak is to empower the cells thus empowering the individual right?"

"Yes, but what is your point?"

"Well, there is a easier way to do that. Instead of pumping your energy all around you, pump it into your heart, directly in your blood stream and let your Youki reach every part of your body. This Not only stops the Youki backlash against Masamune, but reduces the amount of youki wasted with this fighting style."

And it did. Before I felt like I was on fire, now it's like my heart is a compass for me, each pule making me stronger and faster. The downside is that after a few minutes I have to stop or my heart won't survive.

With Shino-chan it went different. First Perm explained the true origins of chakra. "Chakra is the base of all energies and existed way before your fabled Sage of Six Paths, he just discovered how to use it." He also explained the difference between Chakra and Youki. "Youki is a more potent and emotional chakra, that feeds of your state of mind to fuel its power. This becomes painfully obvious when you use Youki and you are mad, making the Youki feel malevolent, or when you use it when you are happy, which makes it come out like a torrent of feelings."

After that, he taught her how to absorb jutsu using his dual scythesFor real. The first time he tried to he ended face first on the floor, ouch.

He also few and taught him how to defend against non direct jutsu. Now you may ask how can someone without wings be able to fly? Appearantly Perm is a meta… metama… metamo… METAMORF! Yeah that is it. He is a demonic metamorf able to change parts of his body at will, so he actually grew wings and taught him how to defend against those

After a full week of learning how to absorb, Shino-chan was able to master his two abilities and learned, from both Perm and Chisuku, a fighting style that worked with him and his two weapons. They called it the Raving Slices and it resolved in elegant evasive movements that would allow him to get into the enemies defense or away so that he could use some technique. He found out that he could now speak with bugs and hear what they said. He laughed at some times without notice, only to tell me that the visions bugs had of the world were quite amusing. Whatever that means, I guess.

We took some extra time to teach Shino to use the same genjutsu as I do. After all, it wouldn't do for team 8 to suddenly see their 'female' quiet and stoic teammate appear as a scary poisonous scythe weilding demon - as much as calling that annoys him. Curiously, Perm asked to teach that genjutsu to Victoria, who was reluctant to learn from me, since she took it as a personal blow to her. She prided herself in knowing what others didn't know… except for Perm I guess but accepted at our master's insistence.

We were sad to leave. This man wasn't just a sensei, at least not to me. He was a true father figure, or at least what I believe a father should be: calm, patient, knowledgeable or at least with a good amount of life experience, but above all, someone that is there to help and support. Even with his limitations, he still taught us to his best, told us a lot and I was very grateful about that.

"We must return, Master. Our teammates await us." Shino said as we were both turned to Perm. Victoria was next to him. We ended up befriending the little devil, I will admit as much. Sometimes we had mock fights, but that was fun. Tora was not there as he had to return, else his owner might get to worried.

"Already, huh? Well I suppose we both knew this was coming." Said Perm with a smile. "Thought there is something I must ask of you before you go."

"Anything, Master." I answered immediately. After all he has done, it is the least I could do.

"Take Victoria with you."

"WHAT?" yelled Victoria. "Why do you want me to go?"

"Victoria, you have been my student for the last 125 years. It is time you leave and get real life experience." Said Perm in a calm voice. HOLY SHIT 125 YEARS? BITCH IS OLD AS FUCK.

"But I… I don't…"

"I know you don't, but you have to understand there is nothing else for me to teach you and staying here will only stagnate your potential."

… is this why you had me learn the genjutsu?"

"Yes, that is precisely it. I wanted you to explore the world sooner, Victoria, but with no way to avoid the humans safely I feared for you. It was a good thing Naruto knew that genjutsu."

"But…" was she in tears. I guess I can understand it, but it still is weird to see her in tears.

"Victoria, before you go, I have one gift for you." Said Perm. "I know that you like my library really much. During my travels I would do more than collect books. I would then put every single thing in them into a separate book." As he said that, he took a small, clip size book. "I call it, the Root Book."

"It's a bit small, isn't it?" asked Victoria looking at it. Seriously, it is, it fits in between two fingers.

"Pocket edition." Said Perm as if that explained everything. And then he did something so weird yet cool. He started to apply movements as if unfolding a piece of paper and with each movement the book turned bigger and bigger until it was a slim book the size of a tome. It still looked way to slim, until he made a pull gesture on the top and the thing seemed to gain volume in a second, making it the thickest book I had ever seen. "See, here it is."

"…" Victoria was shocked as she saw it. She took it into her arms, who didn't even wobble at the weight of the thing, I will give her that. She opened the book to find it blank. "Master, it's empty."

Perm got a tricky smile on his face. He turned to the book and said "Definition of Imp!"

Suddenly, the blank page filled with words and images as we looked in shock. The page had detailed information about Imps, which I assumed was the Victoria's demon species.

"That is one heck of a book." I said as I looked at it. Perm just laughed at our faces.

"That is my last gift to you Victoria, my apprentice. Use it wisely on your journey. And remember, it responds to youki, so keep it away from other demons." Said Perm.

"I will." Said Victoria, with a smile while still crying. She then went and hugged his…lower part of the leg, cause she is so small. HAHA! I am just happy there is someone so much smaller than me. Call me an ass, but that is how I feel.

"Then you may go. All of you." Said Perm.

We all bowed and left the shrine, Victoria hugging the book to her chest tightly while walking, not saying a word.

I sighed. "Look, I understand this is a big change to you, but since master told us to take you with us… you know… if you need anything…"

"… thanks…" said Victoria. "But I am alright."

"You sure?" asked Shino.

Victoria then jumped into some rock and made a pose by pointing at the temple we had just left. "Master put his trust placed on me. I can't, I won't disappoint him. I will prove myself a worthy student, I will prove it to all. You will see."

"We sure hope so." I said with a smirk. This is better, she is coming back. Now for a final push. "Being all emo doesn't suit you, chibi."

I could literally see smoke coming out of her ears. Her eyes glowed red and it might have been my imagination but I think the skull she carries was laughing, in its inverted way I guess. She then proceeded to headbut my stomach, which I tell you hurts like hell! It felt like my insides were turning over each other.

I fell on the ground, curling up and groaning as she kept kicking me in the back. God her heels are really pointy! It's like someone is stabbing me with a blunt kunai repeatedly. Then she started yelling in between kicks:

"YOU… FUCKING… PIECE… OF… SHIT! YOU… JUST… HAVE… TO RUIN… EVERYTHING! HOW… MANY… FUCKING… TIMES… DO I… HAVE TO… TELL YOU… NOT TO... CALL ME… CHIBI!"

Even as the pain filled me, I could only laugh. If the sounds in the background was correct, Shino was laughing too. And I could see a small tear leaving the eyes of Victoria. One I was sure was of relief.

*******A bit later******

We were now coming towards Tazuna house, all in our henged forms. I looked at the others. Shino looked just like before, no physical change and his dual battle scythes returned to their hidden relm until called upon again. though his smell, in regards to his pheromones, was different. It carried this feeling of power that made me shiver. Victoria now had her horns, tail and wings hidden, but she still carried her big ass book.

"Well guys… this is it." I said pointing to the house.

Way to go, lame-ass." Said Victoria. Why that little…

"How should we explain her presence?" asked Shino.

"We will just say she is an orphan that was starving and we gave some food to her. After that she just followed us." It sounded good enough. Her size does make her look like a kid from here.

"The clothes are a dead giveaway." Said Shino-chan… damn he is right.

"How about my family was attacked by mercs and you saved me. There forward I started following my two saviors." Said Victoria far too cheerfully.

"And if they ask you to leave?" asked Shino.

"I will take care of that." Said Victoria. I don't know what she has in mind, but she seems confident so let's hope she knows what she is doing.

I knocked on the door. Silence echoed before the door was opened and a kunai was pointing to my… hand since I grabbed it, but it was going for my throat. Kurenai was just shocked when she saw us.

"Shino! Naruto! Where have you two been?" she asked shocked.

"Well, it's like this…" I started, as I pushed the kunai away from me. "I was feeling under the weather when you guys got here, my nerves where jumpy and my insides were burning mad."

"So I decided that he needed some time away." Said Shino, cutting in, his voice back to the 'female' tone which got an incredulous look from Victoria, who was really not expecting it. Almost made me laugh to. "I invited him for a bug search, since I knew there were some interesting species around here."

Kurenai sighed. "Shino, I know he is your friend, but I don't know if Naruto is really into bugs."

"Oh no, they are quite interesting." I said with a smile. "I saw the fastest beetle in the world, a very annoying fly…" at this I looked sideway to Victoria, who just put her tongue out. "

I could see that Shino was trying not to laugh. He coughed a bit and said "Regardless, we are back now. Has anything relevant occurred yet?"

"No… but…"

"Then there is nothing to worry about." I said with a grin. "Now can we come in? I am starving."

"I am in a similar condition." Said Shino.

Vistoria's stomach answered for her, drawing Kurenai's attention who finally saw her.

"Who is she? Why is she with you?"

I was about to answer when Victoria said, in a cutsey voice that had my jaw on the floor. "Can we eat something fiwst? I am vewy hungwy."

Kurenai had stars in her eyes at hearing the baby talk. WTF? I almost fell for that to! What a scaring performance power.

"Poor thing. Come in, we still have some food." Said Kurenai in a really mothering tone.

"Thank you, pweaty lady." Said Victoria as Kurenai was pinching her cheeks. Seriously how does she do this?

We soon were inside where everyone bombarded us with questions. For real. There were yells of "NARUTO-BAKA! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" and "SHINO, WHY THE FUCK WHERE YOU WITH THIS GUY?" and a much calmer question, I think it was Kakashi, that said "Who is the little girl?"

As for me, Shino and Victoria? We were happily ignoring them while eating. Well me and Victoria were happily ignoring them, Shino went with the stoic and regal eating while ignoring the shit out of everyone. It was actually amazing how he could hold himself that way while Kiba was screaming in his ears.

Kakashi, seeing that we weren't giving a fuck about them, pulled Sakura and Kiba away from us, sat down with us and took the orange book, waiting for us to end our meal. But Victoria had other plans as she yelled "HA, those awe the bad books my mama told me about!"

Kurenai, who had not seen the book yet, was confused. "Bad books?"

"Yeah, mama always sad that man who wead those books are bad! Mama called them… pewvets!" yelled Victoria with a huge victory smile. How fitting.

I could only watch as Kurenai turned to Kakashi, who was now sweating and saw what Victoria was talking about. Her hair shadowed her eyes as she trembled in fury. Then she was on Kakashi punching and kicking the crap out of him while yelling "YOU PERVERTED BAKA! HOW DARE YOU READ SUCH BOOKS IN FRONT OF SUCH A YOUNG CHILD!"

Is this a good time to tell her about the time he let me read about it while I was a kid? Maybe not, considering Kakashi looks near dead. Having to dig a grave would be too much of a hassle. This should be enough for him…

It took a few minutes before Kakashi was once again able to sit with us to talk. Good thing Kurenai's specialty wasn't Taijutsu, or else Kakashi would e dead. He did, however, put the pieces of his book away, since it had been shredded by Kurenai.

"Ok you two, I want to know where you two have been and I want to know now." Said Kakashi.

"Must we repeat ourselves?" I asked dramatically. I had to lighten up the mood, Kakashi kept glaring at Victoria and at us for, I don't know bringing her here perhaps? I don't really care, I just had to lighten up the mood. "Look, Shino took me away because I was feeling a tad bit under the weather."

I could hear Kiba snorting behind me after I finished. "He can't even handle the pressure. A few days and he already needs help. What a pussy." Did he just said what I think he said?

Suddenly, Shino got up and walked towards Kiba and leveled a glare at Kiba, though you couldn't see with the glasses. What you could see, is a swarm of bugs that was threateningly flying around him, the buzzing loud and deadly. "The term you just used is very discriminating and offending term specially when we have women among us." Said Shino-chan. "I suggest you apologize."

"I am with her." I said. God, I had to steel myself so I wouldn't say him. "Kiba call me what you want, but don't say things that can insult others."

"That is enough out of the two of you." Said Kurenai. "Kiba was wrong, but this does not invoke such a…"

"Pweaty lady! What does pusswy mean?" asked Victoria innocently. God is she having a blast, you could see the mirth in her eyes.

Kurenai lost all color. There isn't a bigger fear to a motherly woman than to have to explain, to a seemingly innocent girl, the birds and bees talk. She was trembling in the place, her tongue kept making turns in her own mouth whenever she wanted to talk. Finally I decided to have pity and said to Victoria as if talking to a child. "You know what, Victoria, let's just assume that you are too young to know. We will tell you when you are older, okay?"

Victoria huffed and acted like a child by muttering "I am newer old enough." Before I turned to Kurenai and said "I suggest you discipline your mutt or I will do it for you, no matter how many bones I have to break to get there."

"That is a bit out of line no, genin?" asked Kurenai, not liking being challenged.

"Then keep him in line." I finished. "If you haven't notice, your student is the one that started being rude. In front of a child no less. If he can't control himself in front of a kid, than he might as well sleep outside like a dog."

Kurenai seemed mad but Kakashi interrupted her by asking us "Speaking of Kids, where did this one come from."

Victoria turned her eyes down, her hair hiding her eyes. Good acting. Almost fooled me. "She… her family had ported here for some food, and the mercs attacked them thinking they were from here trying to escape… or so told me the merc I tortured for info."

"After we defeated the mercenaries." Continued Shino-chan. "She was the only one left alive. We couldn't leave her alone and she came with us."

Kakashi sighed. I know what he is going to say now, something about we can't keep her. "Naruto, Shino, there are a lot of orphans all over the world, we can't just pick every single one of them. Besides you guys are too young. I am sorry, but she needs to…"

Snif.

Did I hear right? I just heard a snif, a very quiet one but…

Snif.

Okay what the hell? Is Victoria… oh I get it now. Kakashi, Kurenai, you guys are so screwed.

"Mama… papa… they… they awe… they awe dead." Said Victoria in a quiet voice as she raised her head. There it is, the big eyes filled with tears. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She then rushed to Kurenai, hugging her and burying her head in Kurenai's… well legs cause she is so fucking short. She continued to cry while yelling things like "PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME GO!" and "I HAVE NO ONE ELSE!" Kurenai's mother instincts went skyrocket as she started hushing the little girl while glaring at Kakashi, who I could say was feeling really uncomfortable now. Yup, nothing makes you feel more guilty than a little girl crying.

"Kakashi… She is staying with us." Said Kurenai in a slow voice as she kept running her hand on Victoria's head. "And if I hear any complain about this, I will personally put you in a genjutsu that will change all your porn to gay animated porn."

OWOWOWOWOWCH! That must have hurt. Kakashi seemed to take the hint though, cause he stayed quiet. Good job Victoria… you are a genius… a moe genius, but a genius.

Though now you are in quite the predicament… cause now every female is trying to console you. That's right, Kurenai, Hinata, Tsunami, all were trying to console the little girl… well Sakura was there, so it's females and travesties, but oh well.

"Anyway, you guys rest. Tomorrow I want to have a team spar with team 8." Said Kakashi.

That made me perk up. "How are they going to be?"

"Oh, two on two matches in which you must pick a member of the other team to be your partner…"

"SHINO!" I yelled loudly. I wasn't going to wait for them to choose him. Besides, we know each other's abilities and skills, so we will succeed. I could see Hinata looking down after that but fuck it, I work better with Shino-san.

"I agree." Said Shino-chan. Good, this is going to be a blast.

I could feel Kakashi sweatdropping. "Wow, you guys are really tight friends."

"Are you insinuating something, Kakashi?" Seriously, that sounded so fucking wrong.

"No no no, nothing." Said Kakashi. "Well anyone else wants to pick a partner."

"HINATA! I AM NOT WORKING WITH THE MUTT!" yelled Sakura.

"HEY!"

"Okay, Sakura and Hinata which makes Sasuke and Kiba." Said Kakashi as Kiba hit with his head on a table. Wow, am I the only one that sees that me and Shino will easily win?

"They don't stand a chwance!" said Victoria from her face, visibly better. "Nawuto and Shino awe the best! They will beat all of them"

It made my eyebrow twitch at being called 'Nawuto' but heck yeah, someone else sees it.

"How stupid. These two can't face someone like me… an Uchiha." If you can't guess who said this, you are a retard. Of course it was Kiba… nah kidding it was emo douchebag.

I merely smirked. I get to beat up Kiba and Sasuke. I could hear angels singing in a alleluia way like 'Kill the pri-icks. Kill the pri-icks. The pricks. The pricks. Fucking kill them ALL!' Damn, it actually sounds cool. Wish I could.

Since we are to battle tomorrow, is it three teams put against each other right from the start or individual team matches?" I asked.

"The three will be lead to different parts of the woods tomorrow and then you must hunt each other and fight each other." Explained Kakashi.

"Makes sense." Said Shino-san, making me turn to him,"Team 8 is a tracker team, so we have the ability to find the other team while team 7 is an assault team, ready for combat fighting. This should be a good test."

"Indeed. Now go rest you guys." Said Kakashi.

I was going up when I heard Shino asking "Kakashi-san, where am I sleeping? I was not informed before taking Naruto on the trip."

"Oh, you will be sleeping in Naruto's bedroom. Kurenai sleeps with Sakura and Hinata. I sleep with Kiba and Sasuke and you too share a room." Kakashi explained with a eye smile… that sounded so wrong. The teachers are taking advantage of the students and... wait me an Shino share a room? "Now where will Victoria sleep?"

"She will sleep with us." Said Kurenai. "Our room is right next to Naruto's in case she wants to talk with her two saviors and it's better than to leave her with the rest of you." What have they done to get such an answer? Wait her room is right next to ours? Bummer. No sex with the vixens tonight. I ain't got no silencing tags with me.

"That is acceptable." Said Shino with a nod.

We soon were in our room but as soon as we entered someone knocked on the door. As I opened it, Victoria barged in, looking pissed.

"I am so freaking tired of pretending to have the intelligence of a teaspoon I think I am running on smoke!" complained Victoria as she flopped down on the bed. I guess it's understandable. Doesn't mean that I can't have some fun.

"What's the matta, Victowia? Don't you wanna play pwincess with Kuwenai-chwan?" I mocked as I tried to imitate her voice. Key word tried, as it came all shuttering as I tried to hold the laughter in. Finally I couldn't anymore and just laughed.

Only to feel my lower leg get hand chopped at the inner knees collapsing and being forced to kneel because of it as Victoria was not going to allow me to mock her. "OW, that hurt!"

"Enough you two, stop it right now." Said Shino as he looked at us like a disapproving father.

"He started it!" yelled Victoria. I knew that I could just be childish and drag this further, but Shino didn't look like he was up to some joking.

"Mah, we are just playing Shino-san." I said, not wanting to piss him off.

"All that aside, why are you here, Victoria?" asked Shino.

"Just came to see if you two had some sort of plan." Said Victoria. "After all, you guys are facing two teams."

"But of course I have." Said Shino, making me turn to him. Already? "While the other teams were being selected, I put one bug in each of them. A female Kikachu. Now tomorrow all I have to do is find them through the use of the other bugs and catch them."

"What about when you find them?" asked Victoria. "You guys maybe good, but you can't use your demonic forms tomorrow and that will be limiting."

"Calm down, Victoria. I am used to keep my power and Shino-san, even before the change, was stronger than those motherfuckers. And I have an idea." I said as I call them closer. As they did I said "The most dangerous group is the Emo Dogs. If we can disable Akamaru from the fight, Kiba will be out cause he can't do much without his partner. After that, Sasuke is cocky who overuses fire jutsu, which he won't be able to use in the middle of the forest for fear of getting himself trapped in a fire. So he won't be a problem."

"I see." Said Shino. "Hinata has confidence issues and problems standing up against others. It will be fairly easy to deal with her. Sakura is too cocky and stupid. If you get her pissed, she will go into a fit of rage and try to attack head on, so we can make some traps based on their personality."

"That's right. So here is the plan…"

*******Next day*******

"So here is where you start. Remember, you can only start when you see the Water bomb rising in the sky." Explained Kakashi.

"Water bomb?" asked Shino.

"Yes, I can't use the fire one, too much green. So I went with Water." Explained Kakashi, though he did lean next to me and whispered "That and I want to see if I can get Kurenai wet.

I just shook my head. He is going to die. Kurenai is a pervert exterminator… makes me wonder how there are still so many in Konoha though, with her filling the hospital every week with a new case of busted balls. Must be a plague.

"Alright, just stay here while I place the others." Said Kakashi as he left. Once he was far enough, I turned to Shino.

"So, where are they?" I asked him.

"They are being placed. Emo dogs are going North East while The princesses are being led North West. It's like they want us to find each other at the center and have a Battle Royal."

"Is that right? Well that fits right into what we planned actually." I said. "We now just have the best place to do it."

I could feel Shino smiling behind his jacket. Even more when the bubble of water rose to the sky, only to fall down again followed by a scream of fury and another of pain. Wow, that was quick.

As soon as the scream died down, I did two shadow clones and send them off. "I worry abut your clones. They always seem to have a different personality from you."

"I know, but what can I do, not even Perm had an explanation. Let's just get this thing done."

*********Clone 1*******

I was going through the woods at high speed. Man Boss had to give me the worst job. A date with Kiba and Sasuke while trying to not dispel until Bug Boy is ready. Speaking of which I decided to take a look at the innocent looking bug on my shoulder.

"You better warn me when the time is right, and no bites." I warned. I don't know if the bug understood me nor did I care, I just don't want to be bitten. I already have to deal with Kiba, I don't need any more bites.

I soon stopped as I spotted my targets and sweatdropped. Why? Take a look.

"Look you prick, I smell Hinata's shampoo over that way and I don't know where either Naruto nor Shino are, so let's deal with one group and then search for them."

"Shut up you mutt, if we go after those weaklings we will be given the others time to make a trap. And since you suck with anything that needs a brain it's more than likely that you will fall in whatever trap they lay."

"Fuck you, Uchiha uke! Just because you are scared of those two doesn't mean that you should act like a pussy!"

"I am not afraid you dog humping idiot! I am an Uchiha, an Elite! Therefore I know that the best is to deal with the strongest guy first and then take the weakling out!"

I just shook my head. Seriously, this is for the best. With those two fighting, I can just sit back and wait for the time to go to phase 2. I hope they keep fighting till then. Now where did I put that popcorn.

********With Clone 2*******

Lalala gona piss two girls in the middle of a forest! The sun is shining, the birds are singing and I am fabulous! I stopped a bit to watch my own reflection in a stream. Perfect, the hair is spiky towards the back, the jacket is open in the front, the pants are tight and my boots are impeccable. Truly I am at my best!

Ah, I wish I was real, this body is such a waste fighting all the time. I can see it now, walking with the new hit on fashion, designers everywhere hoping that I model for them. HA! I think my heart just stopped a little." (Those that are into fashion please don't be offended by this.)

The only thing out of place, which is now threateningly vibrating in my shoulder, is this ugly as sin BUG! How can Boss and Bug Boy expect me to work when I have such an ugly insect in my shoulder? And it's so biiiig. That's what she said HA! Still got it.

"BZZZZ."

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT YOU UGLY THING! I AM GOING ALREADY GEEZ!" What the heck is wrong with this thing! Doesn't it know it's place? Beneath my boots? Away from me, specially from my face. I do have to do something to soften this whisker marks, they are to feral.

"BZZZZZZZZZZZZ."

Oh, what a delicious idea, to parade with my tails and ears out! The women love fluffy things, a few doses of shampoo and a softener for fur and they would be fabulous too. And then we would OWWWWWWWWW!

That stupid bug just bit me! How dare him? I will be marked for life! Oh my beautiful skin…

"BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!" 

"FINE YOU FIEND, I AM GOING!" It's better to avoid other bites. You are very lucky I am not famous you stupid bug, or I would have someone squash you!

Better finish with this task. So all I have to do is keep them busy. And I just know how to keep them busy. Those hussies will be dancing to my tune in no time.

Finding them was easily enough though I have to say that I hate working with amateurs. If compared to flowers, one is so far away from blooming it doesn't even have petals yet, the poor dear, and the other is just rotten. What an ugly person! Her forehead is too huge! It's hideous! She should just do my eyes a favor and erase her existence from this world! Truthfully hideous.

"But I suppose I have to do what I have to do." Said the clone as he jumped down in front of them who were shocked at seeing me. Probably never seen anything as beautiful as me before.

"NARUTO! HOW THE HELL DID YOU FOUND US ALREADY, AND WHERE IS SHINO?"

OH… MY… GOODNESS can this hussy be any louder? Anymore and my brain will die! How can someone so disgusting even exist! Not only is it hideous but it possesses the voice of the demo! Shoo Satan, shoo!

Though the other looks kind of cute when she blushes. Oh I can see it now. A jacket that opens in the front completely opened, a trench coat on that chest you slutty girl rahrrr, jean shorts and some high heels, completed with some mid blue eye liner and she would be fantastic!

"QUIT IGNORING ME YOU BAKA!" Oh god I forgot the ugly one. As I turned to her however "KYAAAAAHHHHHHH!" I had to crouch to avoid a punch to the face. Can you believe this bitch? She is going to the face? Oh she is getting a piece of my mind."

"You hussy!" I yelled at her, a pose of a true macho. "What do you think you are doing? You could have hurt my beautiful face!"

Everyone looked at me incredulous. Even the ugly thing… no not the transvestite, I am talking about that bug in my shoulder. Then all of the sudden, that hussy… she started LAUGHING! She dared to laugh at me! How could she?

"AHAHAHAH YOU THINK YOU ARE HAHAHA BEAUTIFUL AHAHAHAH OH THIS IS GOLD!"

Twitch

"I MEAN, I KNOW THAT YOU ARE A LOSER BUT THIS IS TOO MUCH AHAHAHAHAHAH!"

Twitch twitch.

"YOU COULDN'T BE MORE UGLY EVEN IF YOU BROKE YOUR FACE BWAHAHAHA!"

"ORYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I run to her andslapped her in the face. "HOW DARE SOMEONE AS UGLY AS YOU CALL ME UGLY, YOU WHO DOESN'T EVEN KNOW THAT YOU ARE A MAN!

She then turned to me, pissed and soon we were trying to punch each other.

"YOU BAKA! HOW DARE YOU CALL ME UGLY!"

"YOU AREN'T JUST UGLY, YOU ARE DOWNRIGHT FUGLY YOU MAN-SLUT!"

"NARUTOOOOOOO, YOU ARE SO DEAD! I WILL MAKE YOU EAT YOUR WORDS!"

"FUGLY FUGLY FUGLY FUGLY!"

******With the originals******

I was passing my youki to Shino-san while he prepared for phase 3. In order for us to advance to phase 2, phase 3 must be prepared or else it will fail.

"How is it going?" I asked out of the blue.

"Give me a few more seconds." Said my friend. Then he started to chuckle.

"What?" I asked surprised. Is this more of those bug jokes?

"If what my Kikachu are telling me is correct, you will bang your head once you dispel your clones.

What the fuck does that mean? What are my clones doing? Don't tell me they are falling on enemy traps! That would make me so embarrassed, falling for those guys traps!

"Alright, time to call them back, phase 2 begins now." Said Shino as he focused.

*******Clone 1********

The bug started to scratch my shoulder. Suppose it's time for phase 2. What a drag, I just sat down for a few seconds. So I said out loud for the dorks "Hey ladies, keep your couple issues out of this alright?

The two turned to me, furious beyond belief. Literally, I think Kiba was foaming of the mouth. "Dobe!" wow, one comment and they get in synch!

"I mean with you two arguing I was getting bored. I think I will hunt those girls, they should be more of a challenge." With that I hoped away.

The two of them started rushing after me. Good, my part is almost over.

******Clone 2*******

"KEEP YOUR FUGLY FOREHEAD AWAY FROM MY FACE!"

"YOU FUCKING MORON!"

"PUSSY!"

This bitch just doesn't get that she is a blight in this lovely world! Oh but I am about to finish her off anyway. Her partner is on the ground. I hate to injure such a pretty flower, but she tried to stop me saying something about proving herself to boss. Well, only if I get to make a makeover of her first!

Is the damn bug scratching me now, damn it, time for phase 2 already and I am a mess. Oh I am so mad right now.

"You hussies can't understand the concept of beauty. Beauty lies in strength and elegance, and only the girl in the floor as a flimsy grasp of them. I am out of here." I said running away.

"HINATA GET UP, WE GOT TO CATCH THAT BASTARD." Yelled Sakura.

They both rushed after me. In any other situation, having a beautiful girl like Hinata and her pimp running after me wouldn't be so bad, but I got to stick to the plan. Curse you boss. Curse you and Co-boss for this cruel plan!

********With the Original********

"They are close." Whispered Shino-san. "Phase 2 is done and phase 3 is running already."

"Good." Now we wait.

It didn't take long for the two clones to appear, dispersing in clouds of smoke as the two groups came in.

"Well well well, look who we have here, two teams of dorks." I said as I smirked until the memories of the clones hit me. WTF was wrong with that clone? It was like Orochimau had a son with a beauty queen. Self centered and possibly gay, which comes from which you tell me.

No more places to hide dobe, we will deal with you now!" yelled Sasuke.

"Very well, we will fight." Started Shino. "Just one question, which one is who?"

"What are you talking about?" asked a confused Sakura.

"What my partner is trying to say is… which one of you is the real deal?"

This confused them all until they turned to each other and gasped. I grinned and turned to Shino and whispered "So they truly see each other in the other team."

"Yes. In the eyes of Kiba and Sasuke, Sakura is another Sasuke and Hinata is another Kiba while Hinata and Sakura see Sasuke as another Sakura and Kiba as another Hinata. Now the battle royal to prove who is who begins."

And so it did, first with Sasuke yelling at Sakura about "how dare she impersonates him of all people" which got an amusing answer of "HA, YOU ARE DEFINATLY A CLONE, YOU DIDN'T EVEN GET THE GENDER RIGHT!" Followed By Hinata's shuttering voice saying "Ca-ca-can't we solve this p-p-p-peacefully?" followed by Kiba's angry yell of "No way you damn stupid FAKE!" It was hilarious I tell you.

Then they started fighting, with Sasuke and Sakura insulting each other and Hinata avoiding Kiba's strikes and trying to attack him only to miss as he jumped away.

"So one thing I haven't understood yet is this: how did you make them fall in this illusion?" I had to ask. It went according to plan, but she didn't explain how it happened.

"I used different bugs that went after the female and were ordered to bite wherever the females were."

"What about my clones, they had a clone too."

I made sure to leave a male one in your clones, Naruto-san."

Oh, that makes sense. Okay Sasuke is almost finished with Sakura, god does she have to scream so loud?" I complained because Sakura was screaming about it being unfair and she being the original, which only pissed Sasuke more.

"Hinata is almost out too, time to make our movement. You deal with Sasuke and Sakura."

"Why?"

"You do know that Hinata has a small crush on you, don't you?"

"So?"

"Hinata doesn't have the mental strength to deal with you trying to beat her up."

"Oh okay."

I then rushed to Sasuke, who was too absorbed at his eminent victory. I then chopped him in the neck and rendered him unconscious. Sakura looked up exhausted and that is when I grabbed her hair, pulled her up and hit her right in the solar plexus making her fall coughing while I readied a chop. She too was unconscious soon after.

I turned to Shino, planning on bragging when I saw both Hinata and Kiba unconscious and covered in bugs. I looked at him, who had a smile on his face.

"I believe I win this round, Naruto-san."

blinked at him for outmatching me. But chuckled. "Have I ever told you how much you look like a badass when you are like that?"

His sadistic smile didn't leave him until we took both teams back to the teachers.

Author notes:

Grim : And that signafies the chapter I made extra long just for all of you.

Ego : Whew it took a while.

Grim : Ok for last chapter the clan symbol and tattoo that signafies a persons entrance into the clan that both naruto and shino have on their arm is this stories cover image and my profile pic if you want a better description.

Ego : Is there gonna be sex next chapter im so bored without Lust?

Grim : Maybe well find out in three day well until then I bid you a do

REVIEW!

C

V


End file.
